


Mystical Instinc(神秘本能)

by Reddragon_klssfs



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, 蛋哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon_klssfs/pseuds/Reddragon_klssfs
Summary: 假设肯塔基事件发生后，Harry被某个组织救下来，命运让他与Eggsy再次相遇。





	1. Chapter 1

这是一个纯白色的房间，里面只放了一张白色的桌子，一张白色的椅子，以及桌子上的台式电话，房间不大,因为装饰的原因，显得很空旷。

这时，电话铃声响起。

“喂？T21号房间。”

接电话的是一名身穿白色长袍的白人女性，一头金发梳得整齐，在脑后挽成优雅的发髻，裹在淡蓝色的卫生帽下。她还有一双迷人的蓝色眼睛，它们正循着电话声转向房间的其中一面墙壁，那里镶着一块玻璃，准确来说，女人透过玻璃，望向里面躺在病床上的人。

“是的，他的情况很好，脉博、血压和心跳都在正常范围。”女人平静地描述着，似乎照看玻璃后面那名患者是她的工作。

“是的，一切就和您所预计的一样，他的情况有变化的话我们会立刻通知您——好的，再见。”

女人挂上了电话，重新拿起手上的报纸，报纸的日期是一个月前，她看的是娱乐版，上面正登着好莱坞某某巨星与某某巨星擦出火花的消息，她有点无聊地翻了一页。

电话的另一端，房间的主人没有亮灯，任由整个房间浸没在黑暗中，除了房间一角的电视屏幕发出时亮时暗的光芒。

屏幕中正播放着昨天世界各地突然发生动乱的新闻：

“……据不完全统计，事件导致全球主要城市超过80%以上的人在动乱中受伤，其中有9-12%的人员不幸死亡，在这些不幸的人里妇女和儿童所占的比例非常大，一些宗教人士将这可怕的灾难称为‘赎罪日’，而民众则称之为‘屠杀日’……”

几天后各国政府陆续宣布进入紧急状态，多名政要的突然死亡令他们不得不在这种时候还要重组领导层，与此同时，一些反政府武装则趁机宣布独立，建立他们的自治区，政局变得动荡。

接下来的几个月，Kingsman的骑士们分别奔走于各地，阻止那些想要趁机混水摸鱼或者统治世界的不法之徒，尽管他们已经几乎没有享受过假期，但任务板上的列表却一直有增无减。

没有弓能一直绷紧弦，Merlin强制骑士们和支援队员必须按规定休假，他一点也不想有任何同事因为劳累致死，特别是那位拯救了世界的年轻人，他已经成为Kingsman内部受人仰慕的英雄，像一个传说。

于是Eggsy有了一个两天的假期，相比起只能休息一天的其他同事，他已经多了一倍，但所有人都承认他的努力值得这个——尽管严格来说，他还没有正式成为Kingsman的“骑士”。

正午的太阳透过晨雾从一栋白色小公寓的露台照入二楼的主卧室，尽管房子原本的主人也许是为了更好地观看日出而选择了这个采光一流的房间作为主卧，但这时仍埋在床上熟睡的年轻男子显然没有欣赏这个景致的想法。

毫无预兆地，刺耳的手机声响了起来，并持续不断地一响再响。

Eggsy不耐烦地翻了个身，扯起了被子，对方却像笃定他就在旁边一般，一再拨打。

当手机铃第八次响起，Eggsy认命地发出一声哀嚎，翻开被子，并推了他的床伴——一只成年的哈巴狗——下床后才极不情愿地拿起手机。

“上帝，这是我这几个月来的首个假期。”

“没错，我同意了你缺席会议，但我没说过不会给你派任务。”

Eggsy默默地翻了一下白眼，他能想象到Merlin此刻必定是捧着板子一脸理所当然的表情，暗自叹了口气问：“什么任务？”

“打开电视。”

Eggsy依言打开了电视，看到新闻正在访问刚发表完演讲的女博士，一名拥有深棕色大眼睛的黑发女郎：

“记者：那么你认为，这场暴动是否直接反应出人类基因中的缺陷？

黑发女郎：不，那是一种动物的原始本能，自我们出生，这个社会所教的知识、道德与法律都会一步步地让人类失去这种本能。

记者：那您认为我们需要这样的本能而不是知识、道德与法律吗？

黑发女郎：（一笑）当然不，我认为本能是应该与知识、道德与法律并存。”

“她是谁？”

“她？”

“嗯，她看上去挺漂亮的。”

“什么？”

“那个Helen Li博士……”

“什么？你在看什么——好吧，是这个台，抱歉，是我的疏忽。”

电视毫无预兆的转了台，Eggsy愣了愣。

“嘿，你怎么会有Harry家的电视摇控？”

“打开电视连上网我就能控制。为了方便传输任务资料，所有骑士家里的电视都有这功能。”

“好吧……”Eggsy耸了耸肩，将注意力转回画面，那是从空中卫星传来的影像，虽然不够清晰，但也足以说明形势之严峻。

“在巴西利亚，政府军仍然无法突破反叛游击队的防线，游击队将数千名平民驱赶到三权广场，据息总统仍然被困在黎明宫内，至今未曾露面……”

Eggsy揉了揉眉心，说：“任务内容是什么？”

“据说游击队藏有一批大规模杀伤性武器，政府军没办法强行突破，他们正以谈判来拖延时间，但不会很久，你需要在那之前找到这些武器并摧毁它们，一会儿我会传送给你相关资料，需要提醒你，和以往一样，文件只要被打开一次就会定时自动销毁。以及——”Merlin顿了顿，打开另一封邮件“Princess Tilde公主说想你给她打个电话，电话号码我会发到你的手机上。”

“谢谢你，Merlin。”

Eggsy挂了电话，吁了口气，过了几秒，便听到邮件提示音，他摸了摸JB的头，站了起来。

绅士西装，领带，牛津皮鞋，伞，以及眼镜。

带上门，出租车已经在等他，他是Kingsman的绅士特工，就像Harry希望的一样。

就像Harry一样。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

两年后，伦敦，Kingsman总部，会议室。

Eggsy推开门，毫无意外地，会议桌的主席位上早已坐着一位穿着深褐色西装的女性，她听到声音从文件中抬起头，摘下那副显得老气的眼镜，她拥有一张充满活力的年轻脸孔，她有另一个名字，Roxanne，而她更喜欢别人喊她Roxy。

“早安，Galahad。”

“早安，Arthur。”Eggsy走到属于他的位置坐下，“其他人都到了吗？”

Roxy看了一下手表，示意Eggsy戴上眼镜，会议桌边出现了另外十名同事的影像。

循例地，骑士们逐一报告了自己手上的任务情况，以及需要总部或同伴支援的地方，在进行报告的时候Arthur偶尔会打断他们，指出任务需要注意的所在，他们也会毫不吝啬地为完成任务的同事鼓掌，待报告告一段落，Arthur便开始给众人分派新的任务。

每次看到专注于公事的Roxy，Eggsy都觉得自己当时投好朋友一票是相当正确的决定。相比起Arthur，他更愿意拿走Galahad的称号。

“我只适合当一名战士，而非领导者”Eggsy在会议前夕曾经私下这样对Merlin说，并成功地为Roxy争取到Merlin的一票——或许没有他这句话Merlin也会投这一票，总之最后Roxy成为了Arthur，他成为了Galahad，没有比这更好的结果了。

那天晚上，他独自来到前一任Galahad的房子，喝光了一整瓶白兰地，他举着酒杯自言自语地说了很多话，到底还是没有人回答他，最后睡死在客厅的沙发上。

他自问酒品还不错，至少没像屋子的主人，只喝了一杯黑啤就揍人一顿，尽管他也想揍那些人渣很久了。每每受到挑衅，他的好哥们儿都会拉住他，只有Harry不同，老绅士几乎就像他想象中的只存在于电影中的英雄一样，把那些小混混打得满地找牙。

接着Harry给他打开了一扇门，门后是通往天堂的台阶，Harry站在前方引领着他，耐心地等他一步一步靠近，当他觉得与对方足够接近而伸出手时，却抓了个空。

“Galahad，”好友的声音把Eggsy的思绪拉了回来，“你至今还没有推荐下一任Lancelot的候选人。”

“呃，”Eggsy抓了抓后脑，耸肩说：“抱歉，我确实是没有遇到适合的人选。”

其他人互相看了看，都没有出声，Roxy看了他一会，终于呼了口气，作了个决定：

“选拔不能再拖了，我们长期缺乏人手，Merlin，接下来就麻烦你了。”

对讲器上出现Merlin刻板的声音：“没问题，Arthur，我稍后会把集合时间通知大家。”

“没有其他事的话，今天就到这里，散会。”Roxy切断了与其他人的通讯，站起来开始收拾文件。

Eggsy不能置信地盯着她看了半天，问：“就这样了？”

Roxy手上没停，只说：“是的，我已经说了散会。”

“没错，但这是为什么？”

Roxy看了好友一眼，停住动作说：“有什么问题吗？Eggsy。”

“我不明白，你刚刚才说人手不足，为什么不给我安排任务？”

Roxy暗叹了口气，拿起全部文件后才说：“目前没有适合你的，下周Merlin会联络你。”说完Roxy便径直走向会议室大门。

Eggsy作了个深呼吸，稍微提高了音量说：“距离那件事已经一年了，Roxy，我不会再犯同样的错误，何况——上次人质不也安全回来了？”

Roxy停下了脚步，她耐心地听完Eggsy的话后，回过身说：“你说你已经没事，那为什么一直不肯去公墓看看Harry？”

Eggsy无奈，摇头说：“我也不明白，你们为什么非要去缅怀一块石头，那下面什么都没有，”Eggsy顿了顿，眼底闪过一抹说不清的伤痛，“Harry根本就不在那里。”

“Eggsy……”

“随便给我一个任务，什么都行，我会证明给你看，一切都会正常。”Eggsy有点急躁地打断。

Roxy看着Eggsy，良久，终于从文件堆里递出了一个，她甚至没有看文件的标题，当她目送着Eggsy抱着文件高兴地离开，不由得再次叹了口气。

Merlin的声音从耳机中传来。

“你给了他什么任务？”

Roxy抬了抬眼镜说：“一个在纽约的鸡尾酒会，学术性的交流会。”她一直没有关掉通讯。

“唔，”Merlin若有所思，“是Zoola公司举办的那个，那好像原本是邀请你参加的？”

Roxy耸肩：“任务只需要对参加酒会的嘉宾和酒会主题进行秘密观察，老实说，我讨厌这些应酬。”

“看得出来。”末了Merlin在私下补充了句：“但你做得很好。”

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

离开Kingsman总部，Eggsy并没有立刻查看文件内的资料，不用看也知道Roxy给他的不会是十万火急的任务。

他先去Black Prince点了杯冰啤酒并把它喝干，接着回家给J.B喂了罐头牛肉，J.B朝他欢快地摇了几下尾巴，他从房间取出一条裙子送给他亲爱的妹妹Daisey，那是之前他在法国出任务时特意买的小礼物，Daisey抱着他的脖子给了他一个甜甜的亲吻，最后他拥抱了母亲Michelle作为道别。

“Eggsy，虽然我不知道你现在在做什么，但只要你好好照顾自己，那就足够了。”

“我知道，我知道的。”Eggsy安慰地拍了拍Michelle的背，轻轻的放开了她。

前任Galahad的书房再次亮起灯时已经接近晚上的九点一刻，Eggsy没有忘记在路上买一份太阳报，因为今天不应该被忘记。

墙上的太阳报只贴了寥寥可数的几张，原来的已经被他一一塑封收好。Eggsy小心翼翼地剪下今天的头条，一家名为Zoola的制药公司在伦敦、华尔街、香港同时上市的新闻，他将头条贴到了墙上，并且尽可能仔细地对齐它的位置，让它看起来就像本该被摆放在那里一样。完成了这一切之后，他不紧不慢地从餐厅倒出两杯Martini，将其中一杯放在书桌上，自己拿着另一杯走出露台。

距离Harry跟他道别已经两年，在Eggsy正式成为Galahad之后，他向Kingsman申请了这幢房子，那时在法律上Harry并未被认定为死亡。

不论是Merlin还是Roxy，尽管他们对他情绪上的问题有所察觉，却并不清楚对他来说最难熬的那段时间已经过去。

Eggsy发现自己爱上了Harry，就在Harry逝去后的某天早上。

他梦到自己与年长的导师拥抱、接吻，对方缓缓地解开西装上的钮扣，直至全身赤裸，整个过程就像拆礼物一般，让他兴奋到勃起，接着自己近乎粗鲁地将对方压在墙上，并且从后面进入了他。

Eggsy几乎无法面对床上的痕迹，那并不是梦遗，他甚至还能记得对方低沉的声线在他的撞击下所发出的呻吟，那声音让他热血沸腾。

无视他们之间的年龄差，这位他理所当然应该立刻告白的对象，已经死去近十个月。

这突如其来的事实几乎使他无所适从，他尝试过逃避，后来又疯狂地寻找有关Harry的一切，他也曾放纵，接着又自我厌恶地模仿着逝去的那个人。

不论他做什么，对一切都於事无补，不管是Harry的死亡还是他荒谬的爱。

那段时间和他比较亲近的Merlin和Roxy都用担忧的眼神看他，Roxy和他相熟，Merlin更不用说，也是多年的老特工了，他们多多少少能猜到一些。

最近大半年，Eggsy开始思考自己是什么时候开始对Harry产生那种感情，他们独处的那二十四小时？Harry受伤昏迷的时候？带他进入学院的时候？还是在Black Prince酒吧教训那几个家伙的时候？又或者早在警察局门口初次见面的时候。

也许爱情的种子早就在无意之间埋下，和他一样在Harry毫无保留的息心教导下逐渐发芽、成长，当他意识到时，感情早就在他心里生了根，甚至长成一棵足以支撑他继续前行的大树。

任务的历练让他变得更沉稳，冷静下来时也会想也许那只是一个荒诞的梦，梦中的人只是恰好长得与Harry相似。他与Harry认识不算久，他甚至还不太了解在Kingsman之外的Harry，更别说Harry的过去。

这也许只是他太过敬仰对方的感情罢了，再有就是在最后一次与对方相处时对自己说过的话的懊悔。回忆中Harry的每一个表情、每一句话都历历在目，佩服、感激、悔恨等等诸多的感情缠绕着他的心，一天比一天缠得紧，除了无可救药的爱上对方，他无法解释那些偶尔出现的春梦中Harry会是他肖想中的对象的原因。打从他有性经验开始，他的对象从来都是性感的美人，他可丝毫没有恋父倾向。

察觉手中的Martini已经一滴不剩，Eggsy收起了胡思乱想的心绪，重新转回书房拿起他带回来的那份文件。

在文件最显眼的位置夹着一封邀请函，Eggsy看了一下主办方的名字，不由得抬头望向他刚刚贴上的报纸。

“呃，真巧。”他挑了挑眉，忍不住自言自语了一句。

任务的内容很简单，Zoola公司邀请了一些学术界的精英与一部份社会名流进行联谊活动，他只需要利用Merlin给他编造的身份混进会场，用隐秘的摄像头进行录像，并且拍下每个参与人的样子即可。

当然，前提是酒会能顺利进行。

Eggsy翻了一页，后面是Zoola公司的近况介绍。

Zoola是一家科研制药公司，在东南亚地区起家，后来扩大规模总部搬到了三藩市，全球暴动事件之后，Zoola公司发布了一种抗抑郁药，对多种精神类疾病都有十分不错的缓解效果。

暴动事件使很多人在灾难后产生了应激性精神障碍并深为所扰，对政府的不满与信任丧失达到了前所未有的高度，很多国家的政府都陷入了信用危机，恰恰在这个时候Zoola公司推出了这种新药，并且以极低的价格或用土地产权等价交换的方式出售给各国，让他们能够进行低价销售甚至免费派发，药物确实帮助到大部份人，挽救了多个国家的危机，包括受影响最深的美国。

这种销售方式给Zoola公司带来很多便利，他们不但迅速扩建了全球各地的厂区，增大药品的产量，还借此在各个公立大学设立相关研究项目吸纳技术人才等等。

经营方面，在一些地区，Zoola公司进驻之后，对当地的一些小型研发公司进行了收购，公司总资产呈持续上升。

这次的酒会正是在纽约新设立的分公司所举办，酒会的目的主要是吸引同业合作与吸纳技术人才。

Eggsy翻到最后一页，那是一张清单，上面列的是目前被收购企业的名称以及该企业核心管理层中个别人员死亡的信息。

就在天色发白时，Eggsy联系了Merlin。

“早上好，Merlin。麻烦你，帮我订一张去纽约的机票。”

“需要头等仓吗？”

“当然，否则怎么配得上你给我编的身份。”

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

Zoola的纽约分公司建在市郊一块空地上，占地超过1公顷，离市区约20分钟路程，并不算太远，那块地是属于政府的，已经闲置有一段时日，据Merlin的资料显示，Zoola公司以不到当时市场40%的价格入手了这块地皮。

酒会于晚上八点开始，Eggsy挑在七点四十五分到达，这个时间也是最多宾客到达的时间，他看起来就像是一位正常的受邀者。

把邀请函递给礼宾人员之后，Eggsy朝四周环视了一眼，除了靠公路的位置正中央最大的一幢主楼以外，其他的位置基本上全是正在施工中的状态，四周围起了帆布，到处堆满了各种建筑材料，远处有一些亮着照明灯，似乎正在挖地基。

礼宾人员检查过他的邀请函后向他做了个请的手势，便主动走在前面引路。

Eggsy收回了视线，跟着礼宾人员走进主楼，一进门是一个圆型大堂，天花几乎有五层高，极具现代感的装修，看起来简洁又十分气派。

“酒会在几楼？”Eggsy随口问。

“就在本层，马上就到。”礼宾人员微笑地回答，引着他转到大堂背后，前面是一扇红色木门。

礼宾人员双手推开了门，又做了个请的手势。

Eggsy点头以示感谢，开玩笑地说：“但愿我不会是最晚的。”

礼宾人员闻言礼貌地笑了笑，待他踏进宴会厅便带上了门，退了出去。

宴会厅同样以现代风格装饰，抬眼能看到正中挂着的水晶吊灯，地面则铺了厚度适中的深灰色地毯，宴会厅中间布有两张长桌，上面放满了各式点心、水果、沙拉等食物，大厅两边分别设有水吧，为宾客们调制各种鸡尾酒，大厅的尽头还有个小舞台，他猜一会儿应该会有Zoola公司的管理层出来祝酒致词。

Eggsy缓缓走入场内，环视一周，4000平米英尺的宴会厅已经到了100多名客人，他们名流归名流，学术人员归学术人员地各自三两人聚在一起聊天谈笑，互不干扰，DJ播着悠扬的老歌，音量适中，没有影响宾客们的交流，一切看起来似乎都十分正常，他慢慢踱到墙边，一边装作悠闲地喝着手中的香槟，一边不动声色地按下眼镜上隐敝的快门。

当然，他没有忽略最里面悬空在整个大厅右上角的DJ房，他调教一下焦距，给了里面的人一个大特写。

就在Eggsy抬起手想要看时间的时候，宴会厅的大门再次被打开，一对白人男女一前一后走进会场，男人约四十岁左右，穿着一身白色主体宝蓝色衣领的燕尾礼服，深棕色的短发梳得整齐，一副精明企业家的模样，和资料上的照片一样，男人正是Zoola公司的总经理John·Murphy，而走在他后面的那个金发女人据资料显示应该就是他的秘书Ivy。

站得离大门比较近的客人首先看到John的到来，便纷纷结束聊天过来和他打招呼，其他的宾客也在到察觉他的来临后自觉地停下了讲话，待他走到大厅另一端的舞台上时，会场已安静了许多。

John·Murphy面带微笑地进行开场致词：

“首先感谢在场的先生、女士们百忙之中分出时间莅临敝公司的酒会，Zoola能从两年前一个名不经传的小公司走到现在，全赖有各位朋友的支持，特别感谢George爵士……”

台下一名穿黑西装的男子向他示意，并笑了笑。

John·Murphy 目光转到另一处，接着说：“美丽的Helen Li博士……”

台下一名黑发女子也朝他淡淡一笑。

John·Murphy又感谢了另外几位嘉宾，其中有在场的也有无法出席的，接着发表了对Zoola未来的展望——并非商业方面，而是更人道的追求，John·Murphy说希望Zoola的药物能帮助美国每一个受精神创伤折磨的家庭，让每一名患者都能像正常人那样享受生活、享受爱。

不错的演讲。Eggsy在内心默默说。

最后，John·Murphy亲自请出了著名的歌唱家D.Martin作为表演嘉宾，才在大家的掌声和欢呼声中走下了舞台。

John·Murphy走进场内与一些嘉宾谈笑风生，握手，拍肩，碰杯，耳语，自然从容地应付每位前来攀谈的客人。一曲终了，场上响起了掌声，音乐由轻快转成了强劲，场内灯光蓦然一暗，五颜绿色的射灯开启了，嘉宾们一阵欢呼雀跃。

Eggsy大概明白Roxy为什么不愿意来了，要她面对这种气氛的商业酒会她一定会抓狂的，Eggsy忍不住暗笑。他一边胡思乱想一边习惯性地抬头望向DJ房，却蓦然见到DJ房出现了另一个人影，没等他有所反应，那人已经将正在播歌的DJ搁倒，手法干脆利落，相当专业，Eggsy大吃一惊，立即放下酒杯朝John·Murphy靠过去。

“嘭”

枪声响起，宴会厅内众人都是一惊，全都迅速压低身慌乱寻找遮掩物，三个早就潜伏在嘉宾中的男人掏出了枪，他们的头上不知道何时套上了脸罩遮住了整个头，只露出一对眼睛。

就在这时只听见上方玻璃碎裂的声响，一具尸体从DJ房摔下来，处于正下方的宾客又是惊叫着狼狈躲避。

一名同样打扮的男人从DJ房探出头来，指着场中一个位置对其他同伴说：“在那里！John·Murphy。”

场中三人一听便往他所说的方向望过去，果然见到John·Murphy正缩躲在人堆后，三人二话不说举枪便射，众人惊叫着四散，其中有一个男人躲避不及被射中小腿，疼得大叫起来，他旁边胆小的女士见到血如泉涌马上晕了过去。

John·Murphy吓得脸色发青，他连滚带爬地拼命逃开寻找新的遮掩物，眼见子弹击中的位置离自己越来越近，他腿一软摔倒，惊慌之下抓过蹲在旁边的一名宾客挡在自己前面。那客人吓得发出一尖叫，双手捂住了头，赫然便是刚刚John·Murphy才特别感谢过的女博士Helen Li，即使是对着女性，举枪的三个匪徒也没有停下的意思。

Eggsy见状举起手表瞄准了其中离自己最近的一人，毫不迟疑地抬手发射迷晕针，却没办法及时阻止另外两人。

就在这危急之时，一张椅子从旁疾飞而至，快而准地砸中了离John·Murphy最近的一名匪徒，被砸中的匪徒闷哼一声向前摔在地上，枪也脱了手，另一名匪徒一怔，不管同伴的死活便要朝John·Murphy开枪，就在他拨动扳机的同时一个威士忌酒瓶击中了他的右腿膝窝，他一个不稳单膝跪地，子弹向上偏出只打中墙体。

匪徒大怒，转身寻找攻击者，果然见到一名穿深灰西装的高挑男人赤手空拳地朝自己大步走近，他举起枪想要开枪，男人忽地矮下身，接着他觉得手腕一疼，一把牛油刀穿过了他的手腕，他疼呼一声，再也握不住枪，他看到对方伸手接住了枪，并调转枪头指着他的眉心，然而没等他多想，男人手一扬，用枪背把他敲晕过去。

Eggsy像被雷劈了一样僵在原地张大嘴，瞪大眼睛死死地盯着出现的男人。

Harry……

怎么可能？怎么可能！

Eggsy震惊之中余光瞥见DJ房的匪徒正举起手要向这名像极了Harry的男子开枪，不由喊了一声：“小心。”同时人也朝男子扑了过去，抱着对方在地上打了个滚，成功地避开了那发子弹。

“谢谢。”Eggsy听到男子说，他反射性地抬起头，近距离盯着这张脸，那与自己的导师一模一样的五官，Eggsy的大脑就快要停止运转了。

这人与Harry连声音都没有差别。

这时被椅子砸倒在地的匪徒扶着腰背爬了起来，他捡回地上的枪向二人的位置开枪，Eggsy只得放开手与男子分别朝相反方向打了个滚躲避子弹，男子随手捡起地上的啤酒杯朝匪徒甩了过去，匪徒毫无防避地被正中眉心，晕倒在地。

Eggsy抬起头望向DJ房的匪徒，果然见他再次举枪。危急之下，Eggsy看到躺在自己身边的被击昏的匪徒，他迅速拨出插在那匪徒手腕上的牛油刀朝DJ房的匪徒用力投掷过去。

上方的匪徒不察，手腕一疼枪也掉了下来。

“Nice. ”男子朝Eggsy微微一笑，并称赞了一句。

宴会厅的门猛然被打开，一队保安冲了进来，DJ房的匪徒一见此景，立刻转身逃走。

男子见到随即跳窗追了出去，Eggsy一怔也跟着跳出窗追赶，身后还听到厅内John·Murphy破口大骂，要保安队将这几个匪徒统统抓起来，他没管那么多，跟着男子飞奔向大楼后方，只见在半掩的消防通道门前一个匪徒被击昏横卧在地上，男子却已不见了踪影。

“Harry、Harry——”他忍不住喊了两声，毫不意外，无人答应。

Eggsy呆在原地好一会，见到保安队正朝这边来，他招了招手，退到一边让保安队处理地上的匪徒。

不多时，警笛大响，警察来接管了这件事，他们向在场的每一个人录取了口供，旁边的John·Murphy满肚子火地向助理发脾气，Eggsy也没有得到特殊关照，一直折腾到凌晨，他才与其他人一起坐着警车回到了市区。

重新查看在会场所拍摄的影像片时，他截取了好几张图片，一遍又一遍地重复查看，数不清多少次后，他终于在其中一张图片停了下来，手指慢慢描绘着屏幕中男子的五官，，不会有错，这张脸让他魂牵梦萦，怎么会有错。

屏幕中的男人没有戴眼镜，五官的轮廓几乎没有变化，却比他记忆中年轻得多，表情更凌厉也更有活力，就像抹走了岁月的摧残却留下成长的沉淀。

“你发生了什么，Harry……”

没有人能给他答案。

Eggsy看着窗外渐渐发白的天色，接通了Kingsman的总部。

“Merlin，我需要和你谈一谈，面对面的。”


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy订了能赶上的最早一班飞机返回伦敦，一夜未眠的他在飞机起飞后小眯了一会，意识朦胧中他作了个梦：

梦中Eggsy独自执行任务，他正在追赶一个穿着深色风衣的男人，在午夜的小镇上，前面的男人跑得飞快，而自己的腿却像使不上劲，他离那个男人越来越远，越来越远，眼看男人的身影就要淹没在黑暗中，他忽然想起自己带着枪，毫不迟疑地举起枪，瞄准了男人的背影开枪。

就在这时，男人忽然停下了脚步，毫无预兆地回身朝Eggsy开枪。

枪声交错，男人向后倒下了，Eggsy缓缓地走到男人的尸体跟前，路边的建筑看起来是如此眼熟，就像一个教堂。

Harry·Hart合着眼一动不动地躺在地上。

Eggsy震惊得瞪大了眼睛，他当场跪了下来，“不，不，不，不……”他六神无主地检查Harry身上的枪伤、呼吸、脉搏、心跳——

原本应该中枪的Harry蓦然睁开眼睛，一抬手，近距离地对Eggsy的心脏开了一枪。

Eggsy猛然惊醒。

看清周围的环境，Eggsy用手抹了把脸，捂住额头半晌才平复下来。

梦中Harry看他的眼神就如同昨天晚上的男人一样，陌生得让他心口发堵。

还有，Harry与Zoola公司有什么关系？他不会无原无故地出现在会场，更奇怪的是关于昨晚的刺杀事件新闻报道里根本没有提到过他，只说了是Zoola的保安部尽忠职守化解了危机。被捕的匪徒的身份已经查出，是一个作案累累的雇佣兵团伙，至于幕后的指使人则还在调查中。

如果不是Harry的出现，也许这件事会就这样结束。

Eggsy考虑了很久，在他踏入总部前，他从报告中删去了Harry的照片。然后，他如实地向Arthur报告了宴会事件的过程，除了Harry的部份，改为在匪徒开始乱枪扫射时，保安队破门而入，化解了这次袭击。

Merlin在这个时候打断了Eggsy的汇报，他给二人放出了一则即时新闻：明尼苏达州的地方台报道，企业家J. Steven的家中传出爆炸声后起火，经过消防员的扑救，火势已得到控制，房子烧得七零八落，幸好没有蔓延到其他居民，一名消防员接受访问时说，他们走遍了现场，里面没有人，也没有发现尸体。

Merlin一边说一边放出相关片段影片：“J. Steven曾经公开指责过John·Murphy，并说Zoola公司的药物未经临床试验便投放市场的作法违反了市场条例，而且非常不人道，又曾经高调出资支持多个反对灾难后心理创伤症患者用药的团体和组织。”

“如果这是John·Murphy对他下的手，完全有可能——Galahad，”Arthur严肃地说，“我需要你继续跟进这件事，稍后Merlin会给你这个公司更多的资料，我需要你挖出Zoola的内幕，及早阻止他们对更多无辜的人下手。”

Eggsy点了点头，说：“没问题，我需要更多能接触到John·Murphy的机会。”

“近期恐怕不容易。”Merlin说，“从昨晚开始，他出入都有四名保镖陪着，并且推掉了大部份的日程。”

Eggsy努了努嘴，说：“唔，不错，我喜欢挑战。”

“不要乱来，Galahad，”Roxy忍不住提醒他，“他在这段时间的戒备心很重，很难套到话。”

“别担心，Arthur，我有足够的耐心。”

Roxy注视着Eggsy好一会，最终点了点头，示意Merlin把资料递上。Eggsy接过后大致浏览了一遍内容，随手合上准备离开，Roxy适时喊住了他：

“Eggsy，去喝一杯？”

“好——”稍顿一顿，Eggsy又问：“喊上Merlin？”

“当然可以，”Roxy点了一下眼镜，打开通讯：“Merlin，有空和我们一起喝一杯吗？”

“嗯，我想想——不知道你们这些年轻人对我的收藏有没有兴趣？”

会议室的二人对望一眼：当然有。

酒过三巡。

趁着Roxy上洗手间，Eggsy轻轻晃着酒杯，半眯着眼开玩笑地说：“我总觉得Harry其实没有死，不知道什么时候就会拿着一份行动报告回来。”

Merlin却笑不出来，他放下酒杯，大力拍了拍Eggsy的肩，说：“听着Eggsy，Harry是为了现在活着的所有人牺牲的，他当初是那样的出色，Galahad是他精神的一部份，而继承Galahad的人是你，你已经是一个真正的Kingsman，他的精神会因为你一直延续。”

Eggsy沉默了一会，缓缓点头：“是的，是的，你说得对。”他结束了这个话题。

当晚，Eggsy再次坐上飞往纽约的航班。

十天之后的一个傍晚，他在一家西装订制店的马路对面，再次见到了Harry——手工订制的西装店在美国很少，Eggsy在寥寥几家店前安装了监控录像，他猜测Harry没有忘记他的生活品味和喜好。

而他的运气不错，猜中了。

今天Harry穿的是一身黑色的休闲西装，罕有地没有打领带，甚至松开了衬衣的顶扣，嗯，他没有戴眼镜，这种打扮更适合他现在的样子，Eggsy很想现在就上前打招呼并且告诉他你这模样真是英俊极了。但是他并没有，这两年的特工生涯使Eggsy变得更有耐心，他换了几辆出租车实施跟踪，最后Harry走进了一家名为“Meeting King & Queen”的酒吧。

Eggsy在酒吧门口站了好一会儿，他这时的感觉有种说不出的古怪，他实在想不出Harry除了来寻乐子还有什么理由——尤其是特意作了那样的打扮，他从来没有真正了解过他的导师的私生活，以及对方工作以外的面孔，而现在他似乎正要越过这道墙。

Meeting King & Queen，简称MKQ。她是一家位于曼哈顿的地下酒吧，地理位置很好，正门前没多远就是一个T字路口，交通便利——当然，指的是对某些不守规矩的人而言。

MKQ的营业时间是晚上八点至凌晨三点，现在是晚上九点四十五分，正是人渐渐多起来的时候。

Eggsy走到水吧前点了一杯威士忌，侧坐在高脚凳上，不时转身扫视场内，Harry正背向他坐在距离不远的一张圆桌旁边。

看见Harry又拒绝了一位前来搭讪的火辣女郎，Eggsy开始觉得他的导师一直单身并不是毫无理由。

年轻的骑士喝干了手上的威士忌，转头对酒保表示再要两杯特调Martini，等待时他看到刚才的那位失败者坐到了他旁边的凳上，向酒保要了一杯鸡尾酒，见她的脸上似乎有点不甘，他主动地朝对方打了个招呼：

“你好——”

女郎打量了他一眼：“什么事？”

“你的打扮很火辣。”

“谢谢。”没有人不喜欢赞美，女郎朝他微微一笑，“然后？”

Eggsy朝Harry的方向点了点下巴，语带婉惜地说：“刚才我都看见了，呃，我只想说，他真是……眼光不怎样。”

女郎闻言却撇了撇嘴，摇头说：“不，他是喜欢带把儿的。”

“噢？！”

这下Eggsy的惊讶丝毫不假，甚至还有点窃喜的成份。

从来没人向他提到过Harry的性向，如果Merlin是知情的，那他就是故意不告诉自己了——那帮家伙还曾经指望着他与瑞典公主结婚，跃身成为贵族的一员，噢对了，现在应该称她为瑞典女王。

暴动事件一点也没有令贵族们摒弃他们守旧的思想和阶级意识，他们不过把Eggsy当成一个特例。

只是Eggsy不知道，在他们眼里Harry·Hart也是一个异类。

女郎拿走了属于她的那杯鸡尾酒，临走前不咸不淡地对Eggsy说了句：“也许他会看上你。”

Eggsy拿起两杯特调Martini朝Harry的位置走去，一边走一边自言自语说：“承你贵言。”

在Eggsy眼中Harry非常非常有吸引力，从容不迫的神态，优雅的语速，一个英俊的绅士。这样的男人出现在这种酒吧中，自然就会成为很多人的猎物，不论男人还是女人。年龄？别开玩笑了，他的导师的魅力跟年龄毫无关系，更别说现在的Harry看起来起码比他的真实年龄年轻了七八岁不止。

不论Harry身上发生了什么，眼前有更迫切的情况需要Eggsy解决——一个穿得像企业精英的中年男人早他一步向Harry搭讪，而Harry似乎正准备接过男人手上递过来的那杯Champagne。

“抱歉，”Eggsy硬是从两人中间挤了过去，他挡在Harry身前一脸略嫌弃地看了一眼男人手上的酒才对男人说：“我真不敢相信你居然拿着汽水向这位迷人的先生搭讪。”

“什么……”

“你知不知道碳水化合物对人体真是一点好处也没有，特别是像你这种年纪的，难道你每天照镜子没发现自己的发际线在变化吗？”Eggsy瞄着男人明显M字型的发际线胡扯着。

而男人似乎十分忌讳这个。

“Fuck You！”男人先是瞪了Eggsy一眼，随即觉得自己不应该和这个小屁孩纠缠，转而望向Harry，这才是他的目标，Harry忍着笑，淡淡地说了句：“抱歉——”被拒绝的男人又瞪了Eggsy一眼，才一脸心有不甘地走开了。

Eggsy转过身，见到Harry脸上仍挂着微笑，似乎并没有对自己驱赶刚才的男人有丝毫不满，甚至可以说Harry笑得有点玩味，区别于“所有情况都在控制之中”的笑容，这样的笑容带有点鼓励的意味，尽管Eggsy仍然觉得十分紧张。

“Hi，我的，我的名字叫Eggsy。”

话甫出口，Eggsy简直想咬了自己的舌头，这种开场白真是蠢毙了，简直就像个情窦初开的小毛头。

Harry似乎怔了怔，他大概也没料到明明刚刚还伶牙利齿的对方会说出这么蠢的搭讪语句，他半晌才说：“Harry，你可以称呼我Harry。”

Eggsy心中一动。

“Harry，你是英国人？”

Harry笑了笑：“也许是。”

Eggsy将两杯Martini放在桌上：“那我必须要请你喝一杯Martini。”

“Martini？”Harry拿起自己面前的一杯，嗅了嗅，露出些许赞赏的表情。

Eggsy的信心又增加了一些，他拿起其中一杯轻轻摇了摇，说：“我希望这是你心目中正宗的Martini。”

Harry看了看酒，又看了看Eggsy，在对方的注视下拿起面前的酒尝了一口，他抿了抿嘴，品味了好一会儿，点头说：“确实很不错。”

Eggsy几乎高兴得要笑出声来，但是他立刻控制住自己，尽量不在对方面前表现得奇怪，他说：“我们之前曾经见过，你还记得么，Harry。”

“当然，”Harry点了点头，“在Zoola的宴会上。”

“所以你才拒绝了刚才的男人，接受了我请的酒。”

Harry闻言看着Eggsy好一会，才放下杯，慢悠悠地说：“我拒绝了刚才那个人，接受了你请的酒，是因为我对你有好感。”

Eggsy心头微震，慢慢直起了身子。

Harry微侧着头看他：“你应该更自信点，Eggsy。”男人的眼角眉梢都含着笑意。

他怎么以前就没发现，他的导师能如此勾人了。

Eggsy觉得自己心跳快了一拍，他试探地握住Harry放在桌子上的手，对方的手指纤长并且骨节分明，他见识过这双手的力量，但是这时它们的其中之一只是放松地任他握住，他更大胆地靠上去，另一只手顺势滑到Harry的后腰，而后者不单没有将他甩出半个跟头，反而握了握他的手，这让Eggsy心花怒放。他凑到Harry耳朵边，这个姿势在其他人看来他们似乎已经拥抱在一起了，一阵浓郁的古龙水味漫进青年的鼻腔，他的心跳得卟嗵卟嗵的，很快很大声，他甚至怀疑他的调情对象也能听到。

“你是说像这样？”

Harry侧了侧头，近距离地与他对视，他低声说：“也许，你可以更自信点。”

将一句同样的话说得色情，他绝对是故意的，而该死的，Eggsy感觉到他的小弟弟已经精神起来了。

Eggsy吞咽了一下，目不转睛地盯着Harry，问：“那么，你还想从这里找到什么东西，或者等什么人吗？”他猜自己这时看上去一定很急色。

Harry朝他眨了一下眼，说：“没有。你呢？”

那么接下来他们应该离开MKQ，找一个私密的地方度过令人愉快的晚上。

哦老天，这进展也太快了吧！

Eggsy一边钻进出租车一边暗暗咋舌，而先他一步坐进后座的男人则十分体贴地让出说话的主动权。Eggsy向司机报了一个市区边上汽车旅馆的名称——他临时的住所。他当然不指望Harry会就这样说出住址，他们还没相熟到这个程度。

呃，however，虽然他们在出租车启动之后没多久就开始如热恋中的情侣那样接吻，而Harry出乎意料的热情也几乎令Eggsy想将他就这样按在后座先干一炮。

所幸司机也对这类乘客已经见怪不怪，只要他们在到达目的地时没有少付车费，事实上Eggsy根本不记得付了多少，是Harry从他裤袋里掏的钱，他的双手正忙着探进对方的衬衣之下摸索，也由于他已经松开了裤头的拉链，从而增加了Harry掏钱的难度，哦他发现了让Harry的手在他裤袋中摸来摸去的感觉真的非常棒。

他们唇舌交缠一路跌跌撞撞，直到靠到房间的门上才稍微消停，两人的呼吸都十分粗重。

Eggsy舔了舔唇，过大的刺激叫他有点不敢相信现实，忍不住说：“天，我不是在做梦吧……”

Harry被他的话逗笑了：

“你的钥匙呢？”

“在我后裤袋，也许你取出来更方便点。”

Harry将手从他的后腰往下摸进裤袋，不紧不慢地摸出一串钥匙，Eggsy取过顺利地打开了门。

小旅馆的房间真的很小，他们很快就双双倒在床上。

“真是太疯狂了……”Eggsy一边吻着身下的男人一边说。

“噢，我希望你没有忘了买安全套。”被亲吻着身体的男人对上方同样已经全身赤裸的男青年这样说着。

Eggsy抬起头，露出一个接受挑战的微笑，他从床边的柜子摸出一盒安全套，取出一个并将盒子扔到床上，熟练地撕开安全套的胶纸，然后注视着身下的男人一脸下流地说：“放心，我会干到你我都尽兴——在用光它们之前。”

男人闻言，玩味的目光顺着他腰际滑到他的跨间，那高昂状态的阳物仿佛感觉到被注视，示威般跳动一下。

接下来的过程也没什么好描述的，过程中Eggsy十分惊讶Harry几乎不逊于自己的体力，男人的身体机能远比它呈现出来的外表还要年轻，他的脑中产生无数的疑问，身体却像脱离大脑自行释放着最原始的欲望。

即使Harry正在注视着自己，也一定看不出自己对他产生的怀疑，何况对方同样沉溺在性事的快感中。

Eggsy按住身下人已经曲起的膝盖，使它们分得更开些，然后他加快了腰部挺动的速度，像他的春梦一样，狠狠地干着他的导师，他看到对方因为他的动作双手抓紧了床单，嘴里骂出下流的脏话：

“Fuck!你他妈能稍微慢点不？！”Harry绷紧了身体，全身毛管像有电流窜过一样竖了起来，无法形容的……愉悦。

“宝贝，你想我哪儿操你操慢点嗯？”

被压在身下的男人闻言眯了眯眼，对方却像被诱惑般弯下腰舔吻着他已经遍布吻痕的胸膛。

“Fine！”为了身体上的享受，Harry很快选择了妥协，“你那正在操我屁眼的该死的老二！让它慢点！”

Eggsy猛然停下了动作。

哦，今天的惊喜真是有点多。

“Yes，Yes Darling……”

青年一手撑住身体一手托起男人的后脑，凑上前充满渴求地覆上男人那两片温软的薄唇，撩拨着唇舌，下身以令男人最愉悦的频率挺动，直到双双达到满足的顶峰。

把一个如此高大的男人干到高潮，而且这个男人还是Harry·Hart，那种成就感简直棒极了，简直比他击倒Valentin拯救世界的感觉还要棒。

而次日早晨起床时，发现只有自己一人面对满床狼籍也在Eggsy的意料之内，他收起了些许的失落，小心地检查了床铺，当他从被子下面捡起几根浅棕色的头发时，脸上露出了得逞的微笑。

是时候回伦敦一趟了。

他有一个计划，在昨天晚上俩人打得火热的时候形成的，也许并不怎么严密。

首先，他上了Kingsman接机的车，并带着几分愉悦地向通讯器里的Merlin打招呼。

“唔，你的心情似乎很不错，Galahad。”Merlin半开玩笑地说，“伦敦的交通是不是令你感到异常亲切？”

“也许，”Eggsy笑了笑，“还有你的声音也是。”

Merlin微怔，有点受宠若惊了，他试探问：“调查的结果相必让人很满意？”

“那要看标准是什么。”

Merlin想了想，说：“什么都没有就是最好的结果。”

“抱歉，恐怕要令你失望了，Merlin。”Eggsy语带遗憾地说着。

“哦？”

Eggsy收起了笑意，认真地说：“那边的情况有点棘手。”

“怎么说？”

“我还没能接触到John·Murphy。”

“那确实是有点麻烦。”

“他们似乎并不在乎投资者，而更重视技术人员，Merlin。”

“噢，那真是个坏消息。”

“你呢，Lancelot的选拨进行得如何了？”

“和预计的一样，像你们当初一样毛毛燥燥。”

谈话间车已经停在裁缝店的门前。

“Nice talk, Merlin.”

“Arthur已经在会议室”Merlin说完便结束了通讯。

Eggsy熟练地一路走进二楼走廊顶端的会议室，推开门果然见到穿着栗色与暗绿混色正装的Roxy十分端正地坐在主席位上。

“早上好，Arthur。”

“早上好，Galahad，欢迎回来。”Roxy朝她右首首席示意了一下，那个位置放着一份与她面前一样的营养早餐，“飞机上的伙食想必难以下咽。”

Eggsy愉快地接受了邀请：“是的，你真是料事如神，Arthur。”

两人迅速地解决了餐盘上的食物，开始进入正题。

“这一周半以来你对Zoola分公司的考察有什么进展吗？”

Eggsy脸上做了个不满意的表情，摇头说：“表面上一切都很正常，就像一个普通的制药厂，我却一直没办法进一步接触到他们的管理层。”

Roxy严肃并肯定地说：“我们已经投入了不少的资金，如果这样也没办法敲开她的门，我恐怕你需要另寻途径了。”

“我也是这么想，”Eggsy点头说，他打开平板播放投影，会议室的屏幕上出现了几个表格，“大屠杀事件之后，Zoola公司先后发布了两种抗抑郁药，分别是明叮司安和明叮司安A，明叮司安A是半年前才发布的，这是他们的世界市场占有率对比。”

Roxy对他做了一个“说下去”的手势。

“明叮司安先是在发展中国家进行派发，在经济并不发达的国家十分受欢迎，但在发达国家，它的市场占有率非常低，一方面很多有钱或者有地位的人都有自己的私人医疗顾问，另一方面Zoola对发达国家的代理商挑选十分严格，到目前为止，一个分公司的所在地只有一个代理商。”

“这说明了什么？”Roxy作了个猜想，“开放销售会被查出有问题？”

Eggsy耸了耸肩：“不知道。这正是我想深入调查的问题之一。”

Roxy思索了一会，问：“你想以代理商的身份与他们接触？”

Eggsy眯了眯眼：“对，另外我还需要我们医药中心的资质文书副本，以及一个专业人士的半天时间。”

Roxy犹豫了好一会才叹了口气说：“这个风险有点大，Galahad，Kingsman有很多地方还没回到正常轨道，Zoola真的值得用这么大的鱼饵吗？”

Eggsy闻言朝Roxy笑了笑，一言不发地收起平板，站起神准备离开会议室，Roxy在他走到门口时叫住了他。

“我允许你的计划，稍后梅林会给你安排下午的行程。”

Eggsy背地里露出一个得逞的笑容：

“谢谢。”

Kingsman的药物中心存有每名特工的表皮样本，用于再生细胞培植术，这种医疗技术能使他们在任务中受到非致命伤害时康复得更快，并且在植入时不会发生排异。

Eggsy并不困难地“顺”走了上一任Galahad的样本。

次日一早，他到医院取走对比的结果后离开了伦敦，重新坐上目的地为纽约的航班。

待飞机已经在半空平稳飞行后，Eggsy才慢慢地拆开装有对比结果的信封，在繁琐的专业术语中，他很快看到了鉴定结果：

吻合。

Eggsy嘴边慢慢地向上翘了起来，他重新收起了信封，调整一下坐姿闭目养神。

接下来要调查的还有很多很多。


	3. Chapter 3

相对于刚刚暴燥地摔掉了报告的John·Murphy，在场的其他人都显得很安静，他们大部分只是专注于学术的研究人员，自然没有属于办公室政治范畴的临场应对经验。

坐在接待区域沙发上的Harry抬了抬眼，很快又重新将注意力转回手上的时事杂志上，只是周围的安静使他不得不继续忍受距离不远的地方传来的咆哮声。

对这里来说这样的事属于非常罕见的情况，这是Zoola公司位于纽黑文市郊的秘密药物研究中心，算是Zoola的第二大研发中心，第一的是在墨西哥湾附近的某个小岛上。

“你们给我看这些干什么！有个狗屁用！”

所有技术人员对他的怒气几乎都是惊愕和不知所措，半晌才有一名黑发的中年教授上前小心翼翼地解释：“很抱歉，Murphy先生——”可惜他的话未说完就被无情地打断。

“No Sorry！”John·Murphy一摆手，“我只想知道，已经一周多了，为什么还没有对他们开始用药！”他说最后一句的时候刻意地放慢了语速和加重了发音。

中年教授皱着眉努力地解释着：“明叮司安A的药性表现很不稳定，我们认为它的观察期需要适当加长……”

John·Murphy像听到笑话般“嘿”的冷笑一声：“我正是需要它的不稳定，明叮司安就是太稳定，甚至超过了我的预期，否则——”

“Murphy先生——”Helen Li推开门快步走到John·Murphy跟前，并露出一个友善的微笑，“我很抱歉被一些事耽搁了时间，未能及时向您说明项目的情况。”

John·Murphy看了看表夸张地叫了声来：“噢，让我们看看谁来了，亲爱的Helen博士，迟到是女士的习惯？”

Helen Li 真诚地说：“我真的很抱歉，但请给我一点时间澄清一下这个误会可以吗？”她说着往一间办公室作了个请的手势。

John·Murphy扫了一眼早就退到边上一声不哼的一班技术人员，又看了一眼Helen Li，整了一下衣服，便往办公室走去。

“Helen……”Harry及时喊住了年轻的女博士。

“噢，我很高兴你也准时到了这里，Harry。”Helen朝他十分高兴地笑了笑，又示意他跟着一起进入房间。

站在一边的保镖动了动，John·Murphy看了一眼Helen，向保镖做了个阻止的手势。

关上房门，Helen让Harry坐在沙发上，自己则熟练地打开边上的冷柜，从里面摸出一包300CC的静脉注射液，从旁边的玻璃柜取出注射用的针头、医用胶布等，重新走回Harry旁边准备给他静脉注射。

Harry则十分配合地捋起了衣袖。

“这两天有没有什么不适？”Helen一边手法纯熟地为他注射一边问。

Harry想了想，说：“没有，一切感觉良好。”

Helen瞥眼看到Harry敞开的衣领下暧昧的红痕，怔了怔，不由失笑：“嗯，我看出来了，你确实挺好。”

“嘿！我亲爱的Helen，”感觉自己是被晾在办公椅上的John·Murphy不满地打断，“我活生生的坐在这儿呢！”

坐在沙发上的两人不约而同地转过头望向他，John·Murphy不耐烦地摊手：“我还等着你的解释，博士。”

Helen调整好针剂才走过去坐到办公桌另一边的椅子上收起了笑容。

“我可以向你承诺在限期之前我们会给出令你满意的结果，John。”

John·Murphy却像听到笑话般呵了一声：“怎么给？离你预期的只有一周半了，明叮司安A什么时候会产生效果到现在都不能确定，我们都知道，从那些志愿者身上得来的数据只有一团糟！Helen，我不是慈善家，我需要看得到我的投资回报。”

Helen淡淡地望着John·Murphy，语调平缓地说：“你的投资会有回报的，我保证。”

John·Murphy看着Helen直摇头：“不，你不明白，我需要的是看得到的回报，你知道什么叫看得到的回报吗？”他指着坐在沙发上的Harry，“像他，我把他捡回来，而他在酒会上救了我一命，这就是能看到的价值！”

Harry闻言勾了勾嘴角。

“还有一周半，John，给点耐心。”Helen仍坚定地说着。

John·Murphy气得站了起来，他看了看同样注视着自己的两人，背转身扶着额作了几个深呼吸。

“推测Steven一家并非畏罪潜逃的记者越来越多，我不可能把这些声音都压下去，他们需要尽快出现在人们的视线里。明白吗，我只需要你做到这个，Helen。”

Helen瞪视男人的背影好半晌，低声说：“三天，他们才会摄入足够的分量，而且在接下来的四十八小时内如果做药物测试，明叮司安A的药性一定会被检查出来。”

John·Murphy听得紧紧皱起眉， 他烦燥地回到椅子上想要抽烟，刚摸出火机便被Helen按住。

“干什么？”

“如果你不想整个研究中心付之一举，最好不要这么干。”

Helen的神情一点也不像说笑，John·Murphy只好作罢，他摆了摆手说：“那你说，有什么办法，在不被检测出明叮司安A的情况下让他们出现在公众视线下。”

“我不知道，这不在我的预期以内。”

“永远不要跟你的老板说不知道，Helen，” John·Murphy站起来弯下身以双手撑住桌子居高临下地盯着Helen Li的脸，“以你的智商，这件事应该不难解决。”

Helen抿了抿唇。

这时，一直沉默坐在沙发上的Harry忽然开口说：“我有一个提议，也许可以帮你，Murphy先生。”

John·Murphy闻言抬起头，Helen Li则转过身，面对两人脸上惊讶的神情，Harry继续说：“有兴趣听听吗？”

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

再次踏足Zoola的纽约分公司，Eggsy看到之前被帆布围起的工地有几处已经能分辩出建筑的型状，远处全透明的温室已经搭建好——哦好吧，其中一个，他不得不感叹Zoola的行动力，尽管John·Murphy身上仍挂着一些商业丑闻的传言，公司的运作却半点也没被耽误。

三天前，他以一个伪装的身份向Zoola投了信申请明叮司安的独家代理，直到今天早上他接到通知，Zoola在下午将会有一个产品介绍会议，一些知名的代理商、大型连锁药房均有被邀请。Eggsy当然并不是真的想要争取到地区独代——那简直是自找麻烦——他只需要一个接触公司管理层的机会。

他翻了翻会议的流程介绍，一开始是对公司产品的解说，接着便带着众人参观制药厂区与实验室，以及种植主要原料的场地。

Eggsy早就料到自己将会一句都听不进去，但他料不到会是因为他一进会议室，便发现穿得一如他记忆中整齐的Harry·Hart正坐在不起眼的角落里。

而这个在床上火辣得差点让他要给自己一个耳光确认是不是真实的男人更是一点也不避嫌地向他招了招手，Eggsy几乎是控制不住双腿的走到Harry旁边的空位置坐下，他打量了一下对方，深灰色的西装三件套使他看起来有足够的稳重，宛如一个绅士企业家。

没什么人迟到，会议准时开始，一名讲师上台作了一个简短的自我介绍，便开始讲解Zoola公司的产品。

听了一会，Eggsy发现自己实在无法集中精神在讲台上，便微微的往Harry的方向靠了靠，低声问：“你也是来申请代理的？”

“不，我只是来凑凑人数的。”Harry动作自然地朝Eggsy侧了侧身。

哦老天，他居然用的是和那天一样的古龙水！Eggsy在心里叫道。

“凑人数？难道你是这里的员工？”

Harry嘴角微微弯了起来，露出一个淡淡的笑意：“是的，你猜对了。”

Eggsy想如果这时能亲吻Harry的嘴唇该有多好，他垂下眼掩起了那些不合时宜的心思。虽然他其实脑补了一下这时明明应该上前亲他一下撒娇地问“猜对了有什么奖励”而不是说：“那你为什么招我过来，不怕被别人识穿？”

“胡说，我什么时候有招你过来？”

Harry目不斜视地反问，他的注意力仍在讲台上，对Eggsy的问题仿佛只是随意回答，而后者却不知怎地，盯着这一丝不苟男人脑中却呈现出情事中对方衣衫凌乱神情迷离的模样，他佯装正经地吞了一下口水。

“我进门的时候看到你在朝我招手。”

“那是出于礼貌向你打招呼，而且，”Harry顿了顿，略嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，“我是在摆手，不是招手。”

Eggsy撇了撇嘴，没有再反驳，他得想法子让自己的注意力不要再放在Harry身上，天知道怎样才能管住自己的眼睛让它们不要老往Harry交叠在一起的腿部瞄过去——尽管他们离自己是那么的近，近到他的手稍微移动一下就能覆到上面，而他确实也这么做了。

在接触到Harry疑惑的眼神后，Eggsy赶紧抽回手。

“呃，Sorry——”

Eggsy从来没有这么想把注意力集中到讲台上过，即使是在他感觉已经久远的学生时代，他能感觉到Harry正带着探索意味打量自己，忍不住紧张起来。

这个Harry与他之前认识的不一样，虽然他们同样的强大、守礼并且魅力四射，也许是因为岁月原因，从前的Harry更稳重和更有耐心，注视自己的目光中总是带着睿智与包容，但眼前的Harry显然更具侵略性和……惹火。

Harry的五官并没有太大的改变，但是他的皮肤一点儿也不像五十多岁的中年人，他的身体柔韧度很高，没有明显皱纹的皮肤摸上去一如它们看上去一般有弹性和富有活力，Eggsy有点好奇Harry是否知道自己的真实年龄，他甚至已经认不出自己——至少Eggsy相信如果Harry还有一点关于从前记忆，决计不会如此爽快的与他滚到床上，每每想到这个他都会感觉尤其糟糕。

“那么，你是来申请独代的？”

Eggsy回过神，发现他们与其他人一样在Zoola的工作人员的引领下走向培植原料的温室，他们俩都走得很慢，稍微有点掉队。

“是的，”随后Eggsy耸了耸肩，“但是估计我的希望不大。”

Harry只是笑了笑没有接话。

“除非……有内部人员愿意给我开个后门。”Eggsy朝Harry眨眨眼，半真半假地说着。

Harry闻言停下了脚步看了青年一会，别有深意地说：“你是说，你想走‘后门’？”他刻意加重了最后那个单词的读音。

“是的——”等等，Harry刚才是不是在暗示了什么，这是在诱惑我吗？哦上帝耶稣圣母玛莉亚穆罕默德齐天大圣！Harry这个表情是几个意思？哦Shit！

色诱Zoola的员工也是达成任务目的的途径不是吗？

当他们再次赤裸交缠时，Eggsy给自己找了个正当理由，尽管事后他只总结出他们的契合度比上一次进了一大步，不论是从生理还是心理都获得极大的满足——特别是当他将衣衫不整的Harry按在书桌上并进入他的身体时发出的那些皮肉撞击的声响——而Harry仍然是在他次日醒来之前已不见人影。

下次，他一定要把Harry做到第二天下不了床，Eggsy咬牙切齿地想。

就在他正想着如何制造与Harry的下一次碰面时，忽然收到Kingsman发来的通讯请求，Eggsy瞬间吃了一惊，迅速地猜想是不是自己盗取Harry的样本东窗事发，然而通讯的闪光只是规律地闪动。

有点心虚地连上Kingsman的通讯频道，Eggsy立即惊奇地发现这次同时通话的有四个人，除开Arthur和Merlin，还有另一名圆桌骑士——Percival，当年竞争Lancelot称号时Roxy的推荐人，也是除了Harry以外他所见到的第一位骑士。

对了，选举Arthur的时候，这位Percival似乎也是投了Roxy一票。

Percival有着以训练中最高分毕业的记录，他拥有空手道和跆拳道专业级的高段位资格证书，他是一位琴行老板，同时他还是名优雅的小提琴演奏家，这是Eggsy从老友Roxy口中听回来的，Roxy在说这些的时候脸上是满满的敬佩和骄傲。

“你终有一天会超越他的，Roxy。”

Roxy笑着摇头说：“不，在某些方面我不可能超越他，但我有我的优秀。”

看着女孩自信的笑容，Eggsy对她是由衷的佩服，他拿着啤酒向好友做了个敬酒的动作，说：“敬那个独自穿越大气层炸了卫星的女孩！”

他们酒瓶相碰，感谢这一段友谊。

这是发生在上一年平安夜的对话，Percival并不是一个多话的人，能打探出这么多，Roxy绝对没少用她的职权，包括向Merlin施压。Eggsy心想。

这大概就是Eggsy对Percival的了解了，在这之前，他几乎没有执行过合作任务，虽然那些问题他单枪匹马也应付得来——哦，他承认有些还是有一定风险。

没待他多想，Arthur开门见山地说：“Galahad、Percival，这次的任务恐怕需要你们两位一起完成。”

听到好友的宣布，Eggsy暗地松了口气，通讯器那边Roxy继续简单介绍着事件的情况。

失踪已两周的J. Steven一家忽然有了消息。

消息来源于一个反药物组织的网站，十小时前，网站的负责人收到一封邮件，是一封恐吓信，要求立即撤销网站并在五天内准备3000万美金的赎款，邮件里附有J. Steven一家的照片，照片中可以看出J. Steven一家四口被捆住了手脚，嘴上贴了胶带，被困在一个水泥墙壁和地面的房间里。

网站的负责人已向警方求助，当局开始调查J. Steven身边的朋友同事以及竞争对手，却并未对邮件的来源进行深入的调查。

Merlin对邮件的IP地址进行了搜索，非常幸运地从系统的数据库中匹配到一个雇佣兵团伙曾经使用过的IP地址。

这伙雇佣兵最近的活动范围大多在智利——这个自大屠杀之后至今仍形势不稳的国家，聚集着各地的小偷、暴徒、强盗、劫匪和通缉犯等等处于文明社会阴暗面的阶层，而之前Percival已经不止一次坏了他们的好事，他对他们的行动方式有一定的了解，智利方面的搜索工作便顺理成章地交给了Percival。

Percival十分爽快地接下了任务，并决定从安托法加斯塔港口开始，水路是最容易走私货物的途径。

而Galahad则负责找到他们每周都会有一半时间在拉斯维加斯鬼混的头儿“黑鳄”，并且与他从诗词歌赋人生哲学谈到幕后的顾主的身份——谈话的过程允许暂时放下绅士守则。

任务分派完，Arthur补充提醒了一句：“你们两个人需要保持联络，营救与询问需要同时进行，否则容易打草惊蛇，导致其中一方的任务失败。”

“好的，但愿不需要让我等太久，Percival。”Eggsy十分自信地笑着。

“彼此彼此，Galahad。”

“祝你们首次合作愉快，以及注意安全，希望为你们准备的是红酒而不是Napoleon 1815。”Merlin在结束通讯前提醒了一句。

众人纷纷结束通话。

Percival正要关掉通讯器，忽然收到Galahad发来的一条私信，他打开一看不禁莞尔了，只见里面写着[刀子嘴豆腐心的Merlin]，他想了一下便回复了这次的拍挡。

[Kingsman的贴心小棉袄Merlin]

Eggsy失笑出声。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

五天后，11:00am。

Eggsy毫无仪态地仰头瘫在一家酒吧的露天座位上打着呼噜，他的西装外套盖住了头，双手抱着一把黑色长伞，根据呼吸的起伏可以知道这人还活着，他的白色衬衣衣袖往上捋到了肘关节处，领带松松地搭在脖子上，邋遢得行人都绕着走。

在拉斯维加斯的街头经常能见到这样标准的赌徒。

当附近的人流越来越多，一名酒吧的侍应生根据店长的指示粗鲁地把他推醒——尽管这个穿着高级订制西装的年轻人昨天晚上的确在这里消费了两打啤酒和四个热狗，但是从现在开始是属于今天的营业时间，他还一分钱没消费不是么。

Eggsy从裤袋里掏出手表看了看，用手帕擦拭了几下镜面，习惯式地戴到左腕上。他打了个呵欠，抬眼看了看四周。他先是去附近的便利店买了两瓶矿泉水、剃刀、肥皂和两块黑巧克力，接着走到一家赌场酒店的后巷，趁清洁人员出来倒垃圾的时候溜了进去，他轻车就熟地找到了首层的卫生间，在特大的镜子前重新整理了一下仪容——包括洗脸、刷牙、刮胡子，他用水固定了一下发型，穿上西装外套，领带打好温莎结，最后戴上眼镜，他对着镜子满意地笑了笑，转身离去之前给目睹了全程的洁厕工作人员十美金作小费。

踏进大堂通道，11:15am，通讯灯闪动。

“真准时——”Eggsy按下通话键，“早上好，Percival。”顺手拿出一块巧克力放进口中。

[早上好，Galahad，我距离目标地点还有100码。]

Eggsy保持亲切的微笑从容地穿过大堂，走向客房电梯间，他瞥了一眼从正门走过来的五个人，低声说：“好巧啊，我正准备与‘黑鳄’一起坐电梯。”说着他又咬了一块巧克力。

[50码——你在吃东西？]

“黑巧克力，你要吗？”

[不，谢谢，我对甜食兴趣一般。]

Eggsy听到通讯器传来一阵枪声，并且他的目标离他不到五米，他适时地闭上了嘴。

Eggsy率先走进了电梯，他站到了电梯的最里面。

很好，电梯关上门时只有他和“黑鳄”以及其四名手下，待其中一名手下按下了“26”后，他才出声说：“27，谢谢。”

电梯直上到26楼，“黑鳄”和四名手下出了电梯，Eggsy走前一步，按下了关门键。“黑鳄”的房间号是2658。这个酒店20至30层的格局每层都是一样，Eggsy迅速地来到2758的房间前，取出复制的员工房卡，开门闪身入内。

房间的客人似乎已经外就出，Eggsy笔直走出露台，先用伞柄勾住露台边沿，手握着伞的末端，纵身往下一层的露台跃了下去。

落地，甩手，开伞。

看到伞面及时挡住的连珠子弹数，伞后的Eggsy忍不住私下给自己点了个赞，紧接着他抽出消音手枪公平地给了最近露台的两人一人一发，正中额头。他踏进房间后绅士地收起伞开始数数，当他数到六，房间里还站着的就剩下他和“黑鳄”。

他们同时出手，“黑鳄”从书桌的下面掏出枪，Eggsy眼疾手快地在对方扣下扳机前0.1秒卸下了弹夹，并赏了对方一记下勾拳。

“黑鳄”的身手不差，Eggsy花了快十五分钟才将他放倒，期间还被“黑鳄”打掉了他的眼镜，徒手把个大块头打晕比一枪崩了他难多了，Eggsy揉捏了一下手背，甩手，还真有点疼。

“黑鳄”昏昏沉沉中觉得脸上一凉，他清醒了一下，一会儿，又是一凉，他呛了呛，醒了过来，马上的，他发现自己双手被反绑身后，双脚也被绑起，嘴中塞着一块餐巾，那触感让他有点小恶心，是的，他明白他被控制住了，被眼前这个正翘着二郎腿喝着他的红酒享用着他的水果盘的青年。

“我们来谈谈。”Eggsy拿开了“黑鳄”口中的餐巾，脸上挤出一个看起来比较友好的微笑。

“我不喜欢这样的谈话方式。”

Eggsy耸了耸肩，理解地说：“嗯，我猜也是，那我们让这样的对话早点结束。”

“黑鳄”哼了一声。

Eggsy收起了笑脸：“是什么人让你们抓走J. Steven一家？”

“黑鳄”又哼了一声。

Eggsy粗鲁地将餐巾塞回他的口中，毫无预兆地朝他左脚脚面开了一枪。

“黑鳄”忍不住发出一下低吼。

“雇主是谁？”

这次“黑鳄”连一声也不哼。

一枪打在另一只脚的脚面。

透骨的疼感令“黑鳄”低呜着弯下腰，Eggsy一手将他推回沙发上，按住他的头迫使他看着自己，并将自己的鞋底轻轻地放在他其中一只受伤的脚面上。

“你的雇主比你的命重要吗？”Eggsy冷冷地问，“我不想杀你，但你要用失血过多来自杀，那就不是我的责任。”

“黑鳄”急促地呼吸了几下，赶紧点了点头。

Eggsy这才取下餐巾。

“人不是我们抓的，是另外一班人抓了，五天前将人交给我们，要求我们向反药物网站勒索。”

“和你交易的是什么人。”

“一个长得高大的男人，比你还要高一点，听口音不像美国人，年龄大约三十五至四十五岁之间，穿着长风衣，戴着墨镜和口罩，我看不清他的样子，他给了市场价全款的现金和一个仓库的地址，要我们去提人。”

“哪里的仓库？”

“安托法加斯塔港，编号Z6-7509。”

Eggsy不说话了，这样的信息远远不足够。

“我知道的就这些了。”

就在这时，Eggsy看到放在一旁的眼镜通讯灯闪动了一下，一个紧急通话请求，来自Merlin。

“Eggsy，你那边情况怎样？”

“刚刚完成。”

“一个坏消息，Percival失去了联络，已经超过三十分钟。”

Eggsy抿了抿唇，事情远比他们想的复杂。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

Percival，在大屠杀中两位毫发无伤的骑士之一，另外一位是上一任的Lancelot、现任的Arthur，其他的即使没有性命危险但或轻或重都免不了受点伤，这都是归功于他所掌握的精妙的格斗技巧以及在战斗中时刻保持冷静的良好习惯，他擅于观察并且迅速精准地找到对手的破绽进行击破——这当然是每位特工都需要掌握的知识然而Percival在这方面显得特别优秀。

Merlin很清楚，每位骑士都有他们的行动风格，这也许与他们本人的个性有关，任务目标只有一个，但通往目标的路很有多，Percival总能完美地完成任务，仿佛在任务交给他的时候就等于完成；而Galahad——两任的Galahad——他们的任务过程总是会产生意想不到的“惊喜”，他们对任务中所有的保证就像一块过期牛肉一样廉价。

所以Merlin怎么也想不到失联的竟然是Percival，他甚至不加掩饰地向Eggsy这么说了：

“我对你们的任务出意外真的一点也没有感到奇怪，但是我没想到出意外的竟然是Percival——”

Eggsy嘴角微抽搐了一下。

Merlin毫无所觉地继续说，“——我这里记录他最后的位置是卡拉玛，以现在的情况搜索整个地区十分不实际。”

Eggsy瞥眼看到沙发上疼得冒汗的“黑锷”，便说：“或许我可以帮你缩少一下范围，Merlin。”他说着对雇佣兵头子重新举起了枪。

察觉青年的动作，“黑鳄”又惊又怒地瞪视对方，他低吼说：“又干什么？！我知道的都告诉你了！”

“急什么，我还没问完，你刚说那人让你们提人，那么说说看，你们接着把人藏到了什么地方？”

“黑鳄”眼神闪烁，吱唔了一下，Eggsy见状便脚下使劲踩下去——他的脚还踩在对方的伤口上，“黑鳄”瞬间杀猪似的惨叫起来，Eggsy嫌他吵挖了下耳朵顺便加了把劲。

“在安第斯山西坡，从尼托基加露天矿场后面的山道上去……”雇佣兵头子赶紧报了个坐标。

“有多少人？”

“五……不，六个。”当Eggsy松脚时他几乎气都喘不过来。

“我马上派人过去。”从通讯器里听到地点后，Merlin已经迅速地用卫星定位锁定了一块区域。

“要我过去吗？”

“不，你在这看着这家伙，我可不希望再出什么意外。”

“Merlin，有情况马上通知我。”

结束了通话后Eggsy大发善心地用毛巾帮“黑鳄”包扎了伤口，暂时止了血。

“什么时候才放我走？”

Eggsy抬手看了看表说：“应该不需要十二小时。”他顿了顿，又问：“要不要吃麦当劳？”他翻了翻“黑鳄”的抽屉，摸出一个真皮钱包。

“黑鳄”盯着自己的钱包气闷得半晌说不出话来，好一会他才说：“我要双层吉士汉堡套餐，双份的。”

大约十小时之后，Eggsy收到了新的情况，Percival与人质均已找到，五人并无生命危险，任务结束。

Eggsy将餐巾塞回“黑鳄”的嘴中，在对方的怒视下取走“黑鳄”的手机，神态如常地离开酒店，在路边的电话亭给“黑鳄”的情妇打了个电话。

“希望她是真的爱你。”

Eggsy朝酒店的方向看了看，随手将手机扔进路边一个垃圾桶，矮身坐进前来接他的出租车，直奔麦卡伦国际机场。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

十小时前——

Percival习惯在行动前在脑中模拟行动过程，一遍又一遍，根据不同的可能性修正自己的反应直到他认为不会再有批漏。

他在这间前后不到300平方码的双层房子附近蹲了两天，几乎摸清楚里面六名雇佣兵各自的行为习惯，例如哪一个有洁癖，哪一个喜欢坐在窗边看风景，哪一个喜欢喝美国威士忌，哪一个沉默寡言。

他甚至已经知道，当他破门而入的时候，谁会吃到他的第一发子弹，如无意外他完成任务的速度会比那位传说中的Galahad快的不止一点点，因为接下来他只需要从那个有洁癖的雇佣兵的尸体上摸出二楼的钥匙，即可顺利救出人质。

他现在就应该去翻出那条钥匙，而不是死机似的站在原地一动不动。

但是，这个Bug出得有点大。

门口站着一个身材高挑的男人，他穿着和地上的六具尸体一个款式的衣服，不同的是他和自己一样蒙了头脸。

Percival对男人的出现毫无所觉，他慢慢转过身正面面对男人，警剔地扫视着对方。

“他们是你的同伴？”

男人摇头。

“你是……来救J. Steven一家的？”

男人迟疑了一下，点了点头，又摇了摇头。

Percival实在猜不到对方出现的目的，他看着男人想朝雇佣兵尸体靠过去，谁料他一动，男人即时冲将上来，他举起枪还没来得及扣下机扳，只觉手腕一疼，对方准确地踢飞了他的枪，他顺势侧身抬腿横扫，对方却不退后反踏前一步重重地踢向他的左肩，肩上传来钝痛，他被踢得打了几个滚撞到了沙发上才停住。

不论这是谁，至少Percival知道，对方并不打算让他顺利救出人质，他扶着沙发站起来揉了揉肩膀。

Percival做梦也想不到眼前的神秘男人会是他以为已经死去的同事、前任Galahad——Harry·Hart，他更想不到事实上Harry的出现的确是为了救人质，只不过提早了十个小时。

Harry必须确保J. Steven一家被送往医院时检查不出来自Zoola公司的药物，眼前的是便衣、FBI探员还是别的警方组织的成员？不论哪种，他出现得很不是时候，但是他的出现却让Harry有了新的盘算，也许他能使对方在不知情的情况下加入自己的计划。

Harry从身后摸出枪，远远地扔到墙角，然后他向Percival伸出右手，手心向上，做了个“来”的手势。

Percival动了动肩膀，确认没有脱臼，他面向对手站直了，往旁边走过两步，将自己被打掉的枪踢到了另一边墙脚，他接受了挑战。

四周蓦然安静，屋外一派悠然，屋内却剑拔弩张。

Percival没有立刻进攻，他稍微动了动肩膀，内心迅速分析，眼前的男人不是力量型的对手，刚才的两下他都巧妙地借了势，技巧型的对手，他的破绽在哪里？

Percival不急，Harry比他更不急，对自己设下的陷井，他会给予足够的耐心，因为胸有成竹，通常他只给对手留下唯一的选择。

不，不能再等了。Percival心想。他需要最有效的近身攻击，不能再给对方有借势的机会，上前拉近距离，凭自己的优势击倒他。

Percival毫无预兆地向前踏了一步，抬腿踢向对手的膝盖，对方向侧面闪避，这时他从另一个方向打出一记勾拳，对方的重心无法改变，只能伸手格挡自己的攻击。

他顺理成章地拉近了距离，进入攻守只在咫尺之间的近身肉搏，这样一来闪避的空间非常小，只靠本能反应进行攻防，容错率将会相当低。

Harry一边闪避格档Percival的攻势一边往后移动，意图拉开距离，Percival却像看穿他的心思般步步紧迫，眼见马上就能将对方迫到墙边，他再次抬起膝盖似要踢腿，Harry双臂往下隔档，Percival见状收了虚招朝Harry的左肋位置打出蓄力已久的一拳。

本来应该无从闪避的一拳，Harry却及时侧过了身使Percival的拳打空并且错过了他的身体，Harry巧妙地用同一边的手臂扣住了Percival的手，抬腿毫无偏差地给了Percival空门大开的下腹一膝盖。

Percival顿时后退了好几步，弯着腰捂住腹部，喘了几大口气，不可置信地瞪视着眼前的男人。

“不，不可能。”

知道这招反击技巧的，在他的记忆中只有上一任的Galahad，当时他们正在切磋，由于年龄的差距，对方只在理论上假设出这个动作的可行性而从未真正实现过。

Harry一点也没理会对手震惊的眼神，他开始反击，他的出手快而准，也许他的力道并没有很大，但每一次他都是瞄准最无法受力的关节和软肋进行攻击，在一记扫腿成功使对方因失去重心而跌倒时，他一反手以掌成刀状狠狠地朝Percival后颈椎击落。

Percival只觉眼前一黑便已没了知觉。

Harry踢了踢伏在地上的男人，见他不动便转到男人面前，弯下身扯下了对方的头罩，他伸出手探了一下鼻息，确认对手只是被击晕而并无生命危险后，Harry才仔细打量眼前这张脸，他不认得这张脸，但他从保养的程度可以肯定对方并不是从事刑警方面工作，反而像是周旋于上流社会的商业间谍。

Harry在离开房子后很好心地搬了客厅的茶几档住被Percival撞坏的大门，约九小时后，他终于看到一队身份不明的人前来救走了房子里的Percival和J. Steven一家。

待房子周围又回复安静之后，Harry拨了个电话。

“Helen，是我。”

[J. Steven一家已经救出来了吗？]

“计划有点小改动，Helen，救他们的人不是我。”

[情况听起来有点复杂？]

“是的。”

[我明天上午会在纽约分公司。]

“明天见。”


	4. Chapter 4

Kingsman医疗中心，观察病房。

Percival已经醒了过来，虽然有头晕、多处关节错位、轻微的骨折，但他还能通过通讯器与飞机上的Eggsy打招呼，尽管那声音听起来勉强极了。

飞机在凌晨三点多降落在Kingsman的总部，Eggsy在内部休息室睡了一觉后没理会Roxy一路上露骨的“你两天没洗澡”的嫌弃目光，与她一起前往医疗中心的特别病房。

主任医师刚好检查完毕，Percival看到二人进来，点了点头，露出一个淡而有礼的微笑。

“嗯，他的精神看起来不错。”Eggsy小小声说。

Roxy表面上没有作任何回答，但一路上绷紧的脸色总算缓了下来，她转向主任医师：“医生，他的情况怎样？”

“他的复原情况比我们想象的要好得多，女士，”主任医师说，“但是在短期内他仍不能进行超过轻微级别的体力活动，要知道，骨骼的问题向来是一件麻烦的事。”

那就是表示Percival在接下来的一段时间将无法执行大部分的任务，尽管Kingsman的人手相当紧缺，但没有什么比她的导师的健康更重要了，想到此处，Roxy对主任医师点了点头，承诺说：“我明白了，他会有足够的假期直到完全康复。”

主任医师继续交待其他需要注意的事项，Roxy耐心地记录了下来，并适当地提出一些会使康复的时间缩短的举措。

站在一旁的Eggsy发现他们谈论的重点对象——Percival一直没有发表任何意见，他安静地靠在床上一脸友善地看着他们，就像个病人一样显得安份守纪，直到医护人员终于全部离开，他才开口问：“人质情况怎样？雇主查出来了吗？”

“他们的情况比你要好得多，Percival，”Roxy耸了耸肩，“最多也就是受了点惊吓。”

Eggsy注意到Roxy在她的推荐人面前并没有像平时那样摆出一副属于Arthur的刻意严肃的面孔，使她整个人看起来放松了不少，更像她那个年纪的女孩。

这样很好，Eggsy想。

Roxy没注意好友在想什么，她继续说：“我们给他们做了个体检，他们除了有些微的脱水外，身体并没有受到大损伤，药物检测也没有任何结果。”她顿了顿，轻皱起眉说：“随后我给他们用了一点儿吐真剂，对他们进行了轻度催眠，但他们似乎真的不认识绑走他们的人。”

“我在‘黑鳄’那里什么也没问出来，对方很紧慎地使用了现金交易，并且用衣物挡住了大部份头脸，”Eggsy说着便将“黑鳄”所形容的重复了一遍。

Percival这时忽然挑了挑眉。

“怎么了？”

“没事，请继续，Galahad。”病床上的绅士礼貌地做了个请的手势。

Eggsy看了看Roxy，见她没表态便接着说：“现在能拿出这么多现金的企业不多，我们可以在J. Steven的社交圈里进一步缩小范围。”

Roxy点了点头，然后转向了她的推荐人，小心翼翼地问：“接下来你可以说说你身上的伤是怎么来的吗？Percival。”

Percival看了两名年轻人一眼，他们的脸上流露出了关心与紧张，不同于那些老一辈骑士们——老派绅士们总是喜欢戴着自持的面具，刻意彰显着几近冷漠的冷静并且引以为傲——这两名年轻人，他们恪守着骑士品德的同时没有忘记人性最基础的部分：人与人之间的关心和包容。这方面Eggsy比Roxy做得更好，这也许与他并不完美的家庭有关，他身上同时拥有与他年龄相符的冲劲和积极以及与他年龄不相符的细心和耐性，这很难得，如果这位年轻人的推荐人——上一任的Galahad见到他的继承者有这样的成长，想必一定会为他感到自豪。

“我花了五分钟解决了屋内六名雇佣兵，就在我准备走向关押人质的房间的时候，一个男人出现在门外。”

说到这里Percival停了一下，他拿起床边的杯子喝了口水，Roxy与Eggsy十分体贴地并没有催促他。

“一个蒙面的成年男性，身材高挑，六英尺到六英尺两英寸之间，穿着与雇佣兵一样的黑色制服外套，黑裤，只露出两只眼睛。他阻止了我救人质的行动，于是我们交上了手，他有出色的近身搏击技巧，速度与力量都高于我所接触的水平，他获得了这场较量的最后胜利。”

Percival说到这里便结束了，一时间病房里静悄悄的，谁也没说话，过了好一会，Eggsy问：“他也是雇佣兵？”

Percival摇头：“不，我认为不是。”他顿了顿，接着说，“我无法判断他出现的目的，他似乎并不愿意让我带走人质，却在我昏倒之后什么也没干就一走了之。”

Eggsy猜测问：“难道还有另一伙人？”

“事实上——”Percival缓缓地说，“我怀疑‘黑鳄’所见的与我所见的是同一人。”

就在这时，Roxy身上的内部通讯器响了起来，Roxy说了声“是Merlin”后便打开了公放。

[Arthur，J. Steven今天一早发表了一份声明，我想你可能要看一看。]

“我在Percival的病房，Galahad也在。”

[好极了。你打开电视，调到8频道。]

Roxy依言做了，电视屏幕里J. Steven站在一个大学的草坪上，面带微笑地面对来自各方的记者，他看上去心情十分轻松，甚至有点雀跃。

[首先，谢谢大家的关心，我和我的家人一切安好。以下是我个人的决定，与其他任何人或任何组织无关，从现在开始我退出反药物协会，不再参与任何反药物相关的团体或私人性质的活动，以及，我的声明与我这次被绑架毫无关系，再次谢谢大家的关心。]

屏幕中记者一再追问，J. Steven礼貌地回复着否定各种被恐吓的猜想，他的表情是这样的诚恳，都在说明刚才的声明没有半点违心。

“你们怎么看？”Roxy问。

“J. Steven有问题。”Percival说，“这个行为太不寻常，不久之前公开言论攻击了Zoola公司的总裁，接着被绑架，现在发出这样的声明，但将Zoola拖下水对他也毫无好处。”

Roxy也是想不明白，她转向Eggsy问：“Zoola的情况怎样？”

“他们还没定下纽约的销售商，不过我知道他们有向欧洲市场发展的意向，我们可以尝试用更好的条件来促进一次面谈。”Eggsy一边说一边站起身来，他的眼神变得有点莫测，因为他忽然意识到了一个不怎么令人愉快的可能性。

如果Zoola是这次绑架的雇主，那么Harry……会不会有掺一脚？

他可没忘记Harry是Zoola的员工，并且没有向任何媒体曝光的酒会上的一幕，他不得不怀疑Harry是否受聘于John·Murphy本人。

“我想尽快回纽约。”Eggsy的语气中甚至有点迫不及待，他太过于专注地想着Harry的事情，以至他没有注意到Roxy脸上有一阵掩不住的惊讶。

[两小时后有一个直飞的航班。]Merlin及时地提供了信息。

“好极了，我马上动身。”Eggsy说着向房内的两人打了个招呼便要推门离开病房。

“Eggsy——”Roxy忽然喊住了他。

“嗯？”

“你……不回家洗个澡？”

Eggsy低头闻了闻，笑说：“不，不用了，我到机场处理一下，换身衣服就行。”

房门合上半晌，Roxy才回过神来，她低呼了一声“我的上帝”。

“Merlin，你看到了吗，Eggsy这次竟然一步也没有踏进那个房子。”Roxy语气中尽是不敢置信。

[是的，对他来说，这真是个好兆头……]Merlin几乎是松了口气地说，然而在48小时之后，他的脑袋经历了一次不逊于当初Valentinus的芯片引爆时的爆炸。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

Zoola纽约分公司，科研楼。

电梯只载了Harry一人，他拿出员工牌开启了主楼高层的电梯板，按下了顶楼倒数第二层的按键，电梯门打开，入眼是一片雪白，正对着的墙上挂有一个指示牌，上面写着“基因研发部”，他从容地出了电梯走向左手边的通道。

通道的左右规则地排列着房间，都房门紧闭，偶尔有的门上面有玻璃小窗也是被厚厚的帘子挡住，看起来十分神秘。

Harry对这些门后面的事物毫无兴趣，他径直走到末端的房间前停下，抬手不轻不重地敲了敲门。

“请进。”

推开门，里面是一个比想象中大得多的房间，准确来说它是一个实验室，里面唯一的工作人员转过身并扯下了医用口罩。

“Helen。”

“欢迎回来，Harry。”Helen打量了一下Harry并给了对方一个笑容，接着示意他坐到一边的沙发上，自己则走向一个医用箱，取出一包输液。

Harry习惯地卷起衣袖。

“救走J. Steven的是一个组织，但并不像国际刑警那类的组织。”

“我猜这是令你改变主意的原因？”

Harry点头说：“J. Steven由谁救出并不重要，不过这个组织能迅速找到藏人的地点，也许会比任何政府都先注意到Zoola。”

“你认为他们会主动找上Zoola？”

“我猜他们会的。”Harry露出一个自信的笑容。

Helen的电话在这时响了起来，刚接通就听到电话那边传来John·Murphy的咆哮，Helen皱眉稍稍移开了听筒。

[Shit！J. Steven那个脑残，当初到底是为什么会选择他！我的上帝啊！看看他都说了些什么！]

“什么？”

[你打开电视看看，Shit！J. Steven那蠢蛋发表了一个声明，正在直播！]

Helen依言走进休息室，掩上门打开了电视，休息室的隔音很好，这里不论发出什么声音，都不会影响到外面的实验室。

Helen看完了那则报道，而电话里的John·Murphy仍一个劲儿地发飙，她重新拿起电话说：“John，我已经告诉过你药剂仍不稳定，是你强将时间提前，这等于加大了摄入量——不，我对这样的情况毫无办法——”Helen神情忽然一滞，眼神变得严肃，“不要威胁我，John·Murphy！”

坐在沙发上输液的Harry忽然警觉地隔着窗看着背向他的Helen。

Helen作了个深呼吸，冷静说：“听着，John，再先进的医疗机构都不会在J. Steven身上检查出什么，没有证据媒体的关注对你来说只是免费宣传，你现在最好回收市面上所有的明叮司安A，一周之内也许我能给你一个好消息。”

Harry的神情重新缓和了下来，他抬头看了一眼那袋500CC的输液，用另一只手取过一份报纸架上的日报随手翻阅。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

Zoola纽约分公司，办公楼。

Eggsy托了一下鼻梁上的墨镜，这是他第三次踏足这里，不得不承认，厂区的修建速度快得令人乍舌，相对于他二十几年所生活的地区。

最先投入使用的办公楼已经闻不到新建筑的味道，取而代之的是一种空调的清新剂的味道，很淡，并不会引起人的不适，其他区域与办公楼之间建起了一道关闸，分别设有车辆与人员的安检通道，大概需要凭证进入。

他顺着砖道走进办公楼，在前台接待的是两名金发女郎，其中一人正在对一位面试人员进行填写表格的指引，另一位则向他露出亲切礼貌的笑容：

“请问有什么可以帮您，先生。”

Eggsy很快地左右张望了一下，两边的电梯前都设有凭卡通过的闸口通道，闸口前后各站着两名保安，他猜大概是受J. Steven影响，Zoola不得不预防会有人前来闹事。

“先生？”

“噢，我想找一个人，他说他是Zoola公司的员工，上次我和他说了关于药物代理的事。”

金发女郎低头开始迅速地敲打电脑：“请问怎么称呼您，先生。”

“Gery，”Eggsy迅速地回忆了刚才看到的足球版，“——Lampard. ”

“Lampard先生，请问您有没有预约？”

“没有。”

金发女郎抬头看了他一眼：“Lampard先生，请说一下上次与您接洽的那位同事的名字？”

“他的名字是Harry——”哦等等，Harry在这里使用的会是本名吗？Eggsy迟疑了一下。

金发女郎敲了几个字，然后礼貌地瞅着他，等待着。

Eggsy觉得就算自己报出Harry Potter这位接待的金发女郎大概也一样能平静应对。

就在这时旁边电梯发出“叮”的一声，电梯的指示灯亮起，左右开合式的梯门应声而开，Eggsy随意地转头一瞥，看到从里面走出来的其中一位身穿西装的男人时，他定在了那里，嘴角不受控制地向上弯出一个不小的弧度，接着他的腿不由自主地动起来，朝对方靠过去。

“嗨，Harry。”Eggsy拿下了墨镜，生怕对方不认得自己。

Harry对他的出现有点意外。

“Eggsy，你怎么会在这里？”Harry示意他们离开出入通道附近，走到大堂的一边角落说话，他问：“还是为了经销商的事？”

“不不，我是来找你的。”Eggsy赶紧纠正说。

接触到对方热情的目光，Harry愣了一下才说：“我觉得酒吧会是更好的找人场所，Eggsy。”

年轻特工的笑容蓦地暗淡了下来，他郁郁地说：“呃，我以为我前两次的表现至少值得一个电话号码。”

Harry注视着眼前的青年，对方有一双很好看的绿色眼眸，当它们像现在一样与自己对视的时候，总是诚实地反映着青年的情绪，高兴、狡猾、热情洋溢、狂野性感乃至这时的小心翼翼，还有更多的情感被掩藏在里面，他不想再深入探求，他还没有心理准备。

Harry转身走到前台，问接待的金发女郎要了一张便签纸和笔，迅速地写下了一个号码，他交还了笔并礼貌地道谢后重新回到Eggsy跟前，递出了那张便签纸。

Eggsy看到上面清晰地写着一个号码，他重新露出了笑容，伸手准备接过，谁知Harry并没有立刻放手，他的身子往前倾了倾，低声说：“事实上，你的表现并不止值得一个电话号码。”说完Harry放开了手，“Call me later. ”他拍了拍Eggsy的手臂，径直地走出大堂。

Eggsy站在原地，他看着便签上面一串陌生的数字，脸上是止不住的笑意，表情有点得意，又有点色情，他摸出手机，照着上面的号码拨了过去。

刚截了一辆出租车的Harry收到一个陌生的来电，他一边接听一边向出租车司机做了个“抱歉”的手势。

“哪位？”

[Harry？]

熟悉的语气让Harry再次愣了愣，他转过身看着正走出大堂的青年。

“噢，我希望你并不是为了试试号码的真实性。”Harry疑惑地说。

“当然不，我从没这样怀疑过，”Eggsy的笑意连电波也无法掩饰，没等Harry再次开口，他马上就说，“我想问问，你这两天有空吗？”

“如果你想问我是否有时间‘约会’……”哦，说出这个陌生的单词的时候Harry差点咬到自己的舌头。

“是的，”青年走到他跟前停住，他脸上的表情是如此雀跃，“我想和你去迪士尼乐园。”

“什么？”Harry觉得自己抖了一下。

“我想和你去加利福尼亚的迪士尼乐园。”青年咬字清晰地重复了一遍，并用单纯得炽热的期待眼神看着他。

自己事实上已经五十多岁了，Harry想。虽然因为某些原因他的外表看起来年轻得多，是的他的身体机能或许同样年轻，他可以偶尔穿上年轻人的T恤牛仔裤，可以出入充斥着摇头丸迷幻药的夜店，可以与见面不到两小时的陌生人上床尽情地享受性爱，但这并不代表他会和一个小自己快三十岁的年轻男人各抱着一个毛绒玩具吃着冰淇淋手牵着手逛鬼屋，并不代表他会一边乘坐毫无危险却要不停鬼叫的过山车一边按住快要被吹走的帽子，并不代表他会兴奋地坐上热气球然后被当众求婚的一对男女邀请为见证。

因此他说：“我们什么时候出发？”

等等！他说了什么？

Harry看到那对湖绿色的眼眸因为这句话变成翠绿色，继而整张脸都跟着亮了起来，他一言不发地夺过了男青年手上的墨镜，自己戴上。


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy觉得很热，不是普通的热，是来自他自身的潮热，周围的景物因为他散发出的热力逐渐模糊，他忘记了自己是正在执行任务还是什么的，他觉得自己的意识正在抽离，又或者说正在进入另一种更实在的形态，这个过程很奇妙但并不怎么好——他在睡梦中被弄醒。

所以当Eggsy半睁眼，看着还未完全亮起来的洁白天花板并且意识到自己身处何地时，两腿间一种更熟悉更鲜明的甜蜜刺激使他几乎吓得要弹起身来，从落地窗打进来的清晨阳光足够让他看清，那个男人弯着腰正伏在他下身的位置，刚想要支起身的他却在对方突如其来的一下吸吮中反射性地挺了挺腰——他完全睁大了眼，然后看到自己的双手被一根领带吊在了床头。

“What the fuck！”Eggsy象征性的挣扎了一下，盯着窝在他两腿间的那个家伙——对方不紧不慢地抬起头来，几根凌乱的棕发垂到他的前额，还与自己高昂的老二连结着银丝的嘴唇润泽得泛着一层蜜色的光芒——清醒过来并没有使Eggsy的情况变得更好。

那个一只手还抓着他的老二的根部的始作俑者给了他一个恶意的微笑。

“Morning，Eggsy，昨晚休息得好吗？”

嘴中喷出的气息掠过青年正朝气蓬勃的阳物，引起一阵轻微的颤栗。Eggsy注意到自己下身的短裤还穿着，只是其中一边不止被捋到大腿根部，宽松的裤口被扯开到让跨间的性器完全暴露的程度，画面非常的下流。

“还不错。”Eggsy故作淡定地回答。

“看得出来。”Harry别有深意地瞄了眼前面精神奕奕的物体，“昨晚我洗澡出来的时候你已经睡着了。”

昨天Eggsy确实是累坏了，近大半个月连续不停地倒时差，任务的突发意外，说不出的压力。到达酒店扑到床上后他再也不想动一根手指，因此当清洁完毕的Harry从卫生间出来时，他已经倒在枕头里睡得死沉，如果Harry决定要对他昨晚失礼的行为表达一下不满，Eggsy只能，且只会选择接受。

“So，现在任凭你处置？”Eggsy再次抬眼看了一下捆绑着的双手，他从来不知道Harry会有这样的嗜好，这样挺好的——到目前为止还是，他甚至期待着接下来，这个火辣得要命的男人对自己或者自己的老二所能实施的任何举动，并且将这个想法露骨地表现出来——他轻微地挪动胯部，让自己的性器触碰磨擦对方的下颌，对方没有躲开，任凭湿润的性器将上面混合了二人气味的体液蹭到脸上。

“好提议。”

Harry挑了挑眉，脸上的微笑流露出一点儿的狡猾和得逞——他一直习惯扮演着诱导者的角色，他不会强硬地否定任何选择，却只为其中一项给予明显的优厚待遇，在他最乐见其成的那一项。撇开技巧不谈，他有足够的本钱这么干，他的身材高挑，端正整齐的西装在他身上体现着干练与知性，一丝不苟的侧梳发型，一套严谨的处世价值观，使他浑身上下都透着禁欲诱惑的味道，那双深邃的琥珀色眼睛那样勾人，能弯出任何可以想象到的优美线条的两片薄唇总让人产生想要蹂躏的欲望，而当他笑起来，脸颊会浮起一对使人心痒的小酒窝，利落与柔软、凌厉与甜美矛盾地同时存在于他身上，还让他该死的迷人。Harry·Hart就像一块包装得体的巧克力，还是烈性酒心的那种。

“接下来你要把我的双腿也绑上？”Eggsy有点不确定地问。

“不，我需要一些服务，Eggsy。”

Harry缓慢地说着，修长白皙的手放开了那具挺立的阳物，那个充了血的器官立刻弹落到青年的小肚皮上，带着十足的份量，沉甸甸的。Eggsy往上挪动了一下身体，背部靠上枕头，这让他更清楚地看到男人的动作。跪在他腿间居高临下的男人，在他面前将身上白色衬衣的扣子一个一个地解开——是的Harry昨天晚上穿着衬衣睡觉，当衬衣成功进入敞开状态时，下方的内裤也被他随手扔出了床外，露出锻炼得紧致的线条和半举的性器，整个过程没有一点的矫揉造作。

Eggsy很没志气地吞咽了一下：“我非常乐意为你这么干，Harry，”注视着跨在自己身上用膝盖移动着靠过来的人和他两腿间晃动着的东西，他坦然说着自己更多的欲望，“但是我还想抚摸你的腰、你的屁股和腿。”当然，他更想掰开他的腿扶着他的腰把自己的老二塞进他的身体狠狠地操他，就在这个外面充满童话气息的迪士尼酒店的房间。

“不，Eggsy，”Harry认真且不容拒绝地摇了摇头，“你只被允许用嘴。”

那真是有点可惜，Eggsy一边在心里叹着一边看着Harry扶着性器递到嘴边，他配合地张开嘴。

先是含入了圆润的前端，他顺着形状描画那里，逗弄般舔着中间的缝隙，他听到对方因为这个抽了口气，嘴唇接触到的茎身也随之变得硬了一些，他更卖力地吐出一点又再次含得更深，直到性器顶端抵到他的上腭末端处，对方挺起腰背发出了一声舒服的呻吟，Eggsy很满意自己的表现，他相信对方也是，他艰难但尽可能地前后挪动舌头，勾勒着茎身的形状，以及感受到每次有什么在里面涌动嘴中的物体都会相应增加一些硬度，他想他非常迫切地需要解放双手，那会让他更方便的取悦对方。

Harry仿佛看穿他的想法般提前扼杀了他的计划，他用双手紧紧按住Eggsy被吊在床头的双臂，将其作为支力点开始缓缓地前后摆动腰部，把自己往对方嘴里小幅度的抽送，他试探到一个不会使Eggsy感到不适而自己可以十分舒服的深度后，加快了进出的速度，青年配合着他的动作吸吮吞咽。快感在逐渐积累，Harry的喘息变得越来越急促粗重，在几下快速的挺进之后，一阵绷紧聚拢到下腹，他蓦然惊觉地撤离青年的口腔，一股白浊喷出，落到身下的胸膛上，部份渗入了白色背心，他大口大口地喘着气，神色间仿佛有些惊愕和抱歉，他一向不赞同只有单方面享受或被服务的性爱态度，那是一种非常失礼的行为。

在Eggsy前面，坐在他身上的男人由于刚才的动作而布上了一层薄汗的身体随着他短而急促的喘息上下起伏，脸额上的潮红还未来得及退却，额前有几束发丝被汗液粘在脸上，下身顶端还沾着点白浊的性器因快感的余韵上下微颤，青年被这样的视觉冲击刺激得差点就要射精，终归他忍住了。

“如果可以，我想要一个吻。”Eggsy动了动被吊着的双手。

“当然……”

Harry顺从地伏下身与他接吻，唇舌交缠间混合着浓重的男性气味，他们贴得足够的近，呼出的气息扑打到对方的脸上，追逐着对方的唇，无厌足地互相轻啄磨擦，腻得像一对热恋中的情人甜蜜的晨间吻。

然而其中一个却是被双手吊在床头，他挺立的分身在被扯得变形的内裤中正无遮无掩地搁在那，另一个则光裸着下半身，双腿分开骑在前一个的腰上，身上前襟敞开的白衬衣背上湿了一大片，并不平整的粘在皮肤上，平滑紧致的背部轮廓若隐若现，而床边已经掉下了一半的薄被和凌乱的床单都使整个画面显得那样的淫糜而色情。

这和他计划中的迪士尼之行似乎有点不一样，Eggsy想。正常来说，他们现在应该坐在美国大街或者童话镇的一角，点一杯伯爵奶茶或蓝山咖啡，吃着汉堡、热狗、薯条以及松饼之类的，像约会的情侣那样商量着今天的路线，而不是像现在这样听着远处隐约传来的欢快的迪士尼音乐，被Harry绑着双手吊在床上为他口交，而他还似乎见鬼的……有点享受？

他真的爱死了与Harry接吻的感觉，因此在对方主动结束刚才的吻时，他感到依依不舍，于是他挺了挺胯，高昂的性器擦过Harry股间的缝隙，窜起一阵轻微的酥痒。

“接下来？”

“你刚才的表现值得嘉许，Eggsy。”

“那么，我是否可以提出一些要求？”

“是的，Eggsy，你可以。”

Harry伸出手打算解开床头的那根领带，事实上那个结绑得一点也不紧，任何一名体能正常的成年男子，只要稍微用力便可轻易挣脱出，可是Eggsy愿意配合他，为了抚平他对昨晚的不满，这很难得，这名青年或许真的有那么一点与别不同。

“等一下——”Eggsy手臂往后缩了缩。

“怎么了？”

青年再次下流地挺了挺胯，说：“你坐上来，自己动。”

得寸进尺。Harry的脑中出现了这个词。

“来吧，Harry，快点，它已经等了很久，来吧，宝贝，骑我。”

不知死活。Harry的脑中换了一个词。

他抿了抿唇，慢慢支起身，维持着跨坐的姿势居高临下的注视着青年，对方同样注视着自己，湖色的眼睛闪烁着桃色的期待，他伸手摸过放在床头柜上的润滑液——这是为昨晚准备的，和那些散在旁边的安全套一样。

“转过身，让我看着。”Eggsy已经兴奋得想到什么就说什么。

Harry觉得身体在对方露骨的字句以及赤裸裸的目光下产生出一股莫名的兴奋，刚发泄不久的半垂的分身忠实地跳动了一下，他知道对方一定也注意到了，男青年的眼神明显变得更加放肆。

他故意在原地转过身，维持着以双膝跪在床上的姿势，挤出适量的润滑液到手上，身体前倾到以单手能支撑的角度，就在Eggsy目不转睛的注视下，半翘着臀部，手从上方探向自己的后穴。

听到Eggsy深深地吸了口气，这大概超出年轻人的预期，从各个方面的。Harry如此想。

指腹在皱折的洞口来回打了几个圈，润滑液刚刚足够渗到那些皱起的缝隙中，一只手指滑了进去，轻而易举的转动手指涂沫进液体，就像已经开拓过一样——

哦该死的，他一定早有准备，提前完成了清洁与基本的扩张——在一切开始之前——才会有这样的效果。Eggsy紧紧握住领带，是的他就快要弃械投降了。

第二根手指很快也轻松地滑了进去，一点点地摸索着内壁，直到碰到某一个位置，Harry的呼吸频率蓦然一变，接着他有点困难但还是成功放进第三只手指并以微微曲卷的形状开始来回抽送，目不转睛地看着整个过程的Eggsy对那只手无端的嫉妒了起来。

润滑液随着动作被塞进大部份又被挤出少许，沿着股间沾湿了囊袋与附近棕色的毛发，又贴着大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，最后渗到另一人的棉质内裤的两侧。Eggsy反射性地收紧大腿和臀部的肌肉，裸露在外的勃硬男根跟着跳动了一下，赤红的顶端，硬得青筋尽露的茎身，都在叫嚣着急需抚慰。

“Harry，够了，我想要你——”

男人停住了动作，回过头来，带着水气的眼睛直勾勾地看着青年。

Eggsy注意到了，这是一种无言的鼓励，从前的Harry·Hart不止一次对他露出过这种眼神——喔，在床上时会有点儿区别，他舔了舔唇，说，“我想要干你。”

“在床上，诚实的美德倒是被你发挥得淋漓尽致。”Harry玩味地说着，他抽出手指转过身伸手从床头摸过一个安全套。

Eggsy微挺起腰，迫不及待地让这些步骤更快速的准备就绪，Harry的手指属于修长型，关节没有多少突出的棱角，看起来充满艺术感，而它们正要给自己的老二戴上安全套。Harry用食指和拇指夹着安全套的边沿，对准粗大的性器顶端，再以指腹前后对称地捋到根部，Eggsy觉得他的心脏又受到一波冲击，他甚至脑袋过载到口不择言。

“噢老天，我想听你被我操得大声呻吟，做梦我都想着把你操到只能抓紧床单哭泣叫喊，我想操到你只记得我的名字，而完全记不起自己的——”

男人的瞳孔骤然放大又缩小，表情由震惊转而兴奋，他忍不住骂了一句“Fuck you！”便一手撑在他有着结实肌肉的腰部，一手扶正他胯间一直备受冷落的沉甸甸的大家伙，对准自己开拓过的穴口缓缓沉下身体，就着体重和润滑的辅助，将勃硬的性器一点一点的吞入，直到完全坐下，他长吁了口气，双手撑在身下人的腰上，轻微调整出让自己更舒服的姿势——省力而又容易获得快感的姿势，就着这会儿空当，Eggsy低头看到他们的交接处几乎被Harry同样精神奕奕的分身和一直没有脱掉的内裤挡住，只能隐隐看到缝隙下被挤压而出的一些曲卷得杂乱的毛发，还有洞口附近的润滑液，全沾到他的内裤上——

哦哦他大概得重新买一条内裤了，考虑到这里是迪士尼，他大概只能买到一条烫着米奇老鼠或者唐老鸭头像的内裤，不过他现在没空想那个，他的老二被紧紧咬着，内壁的柔软和压迫让他爽得浑身一阵颤栗。

Harry开始小幅度地上下摆动身体，就着缓慢的动作深深的一呼一吸，适应的过程一点也不长，他每升起坐下一次都会比上一次更畅顺，更大幅度，深深的吞入再慢慢吐出，呼吸随越发流畅的动作开始变得时而短促时而冗长，挂在他身上的白衬衣敞开着，两边的衣摆随起落一飘一荡的，他弓起背不断地使体内粗硬的性器顶端磨过自己的敏感区域，微启的嘴唇间泄出夹在粗重喘息下的低吟。

Eggsy的呼吸同样粗重不已，他绷紧了肌肉配合着对方的动作微微挺胯，他没有打算改变现状——哦不，他有打算过，但是现在的感觉太美妙，不论是视觉上还是来自他的老二。包裹着他的后穴又湿又热，就着他的粗度与硬度调整到最完美的状态来接纳他，贴合得像Kingsman专门订制的西装——

不行不行，他必须说服自己这两者差很远，否则他将如何面对每次召开圆桌会议的其他骑士？

他甩开那些糟糕的比喻而专注于他们结合着的地方，那里有更多的粘液被挤出，他的内裤已经被弄湿了一大片，有一大部份来自汗液，从落地窗吹进来的微风完全无法吹散床上的热浪，不停动作的Harry几乎全身都覆了一层汗水，偶尔会有汗滴沿着腰部和大腿的侧面滑下，带出一道闪着微光的水痕，再渗落床单，那根形状漂亮的性器早就高昂地挺立着，尖端微微斜指向上，偶尔会渗出透明的液体挂在性器的茎身，随着动作一甩一甩的，这一切足够使Eggsy变得更硬，潜藏在下腹的热流凝聚的感觉也越发明显。

Eggsy再一次想要挣开手上的领带，那是多么轻而易举的事，只需要打个响指的瞬间就可以完成，而Harry的动作再次及时阻止了他。

按在他小腹上的手忽然撤了开去，迅速地解开了衬衣的袖扣将沾满汗水的衬衣剥下甩到一边，又猛地扯紧了他的背心，他以为对方要把他的背心也脱了，然而对方只腾出另一只手来握住自己的性器，在对上他有点疑惑的目光时男人勾了勾嘴角，接着稍微退出一点又大力坐下，Eggsy猛然一窒，一股快感直窜上脑门。

哦，上帝！

“忍着点，年轻人。”低哑的嗓音，带着一丝笑意和更多诱惑的味道。

Harry稍微调整了一下姿势，每一下起落没有吞入性器的全部吐出时也没到顶端，他减少了动作的幅度，速度却蓦然加快，同时手来回撸动着自己的性器，喘息夹着愉悦的低呻在床上回荡，他脸色潮红，眼角鼻翼与唇角上的线条与阴影变得深刻明显，平时总是打理得一丝不苟的发型这时早就凌乱不已，宛如琥珀的眼睛变得深邃沉逸，直视内里有着动人心魄的光芒，既优雅迷人又性感放荡。

远远超过Eggsy所能想象的，从前的导师以完全敞开的姿态大大方方地在享受性爱，他所能做的只是配合地一再挺腰，不不，对方也在努力地讨好他，前端磨擦越来越甜腻，耳际那些粗重的喘息分不清是来自Harry还是他自己，又或者两者已经混合交缠到一起，结合的动作越来越快毫无规律，找不到任何节奏，聚在小腹的热流蓄势待发，他再也忍无可忍，大力挺腰就着最深入的姿态释放出来，几乎在同时上方的身体一阵收紧的颤栗，被握住的性器喷出一股白浊，紧接着在持续套弄下又挤出几滴，全部落到被扯得变形的棉质背心上。

Harry将额头抵在同样起伏不已的胸膛上快速喘息，半晌呼吸才缓了下来，他重新抬起身体让对方的性器滑出体外，Eggsy凑上前吻住他因情事变得鲜红润泽的唇，Harry的睫毛轻颤了一下，顺从地配合这个吻，对肆意入侵的舌头甚至有点纵容，他缓慢地递出右手，二次释放后的疲软使他有点艰难地摸索着想要解开床头的领带，却在下一刻被抓紧了手腕——或者说被承接着，噢，对方终于自行挣脱了，并且选择了一个很不错的时机，可惜他的嘴巴正忙着与对方纠缠实在没办法给一句称赞，而对方温热的手掌这时握住了他的，转而与他十指紧扣，一只手臂无声无息地环上他的背，延长了这个甜得腻人的吻，喉间溢出细不可闻的叹息，他觉得有点沉醉，也许是被满床的浓烈的性爱气味熏的。

“你真是让我感到惊喜，Eggsy。”Harry呼吸不稳地说着，他稍微退开一点儿但仍然维持着很近的距离，连说话的动作都会触碰到对方的唇，接着他清晰地看到对方因为他的这句话眼底闪过一抹奇异的光芒，他并没察觉这句话有何特别，不过Eggsy没给时间他慢慢推敲原因了。

“会有更多的惊喜的，Harry，毕竟我们是在迪士尼。”

Eggsy说得别有深意，接着他猛然连带对方翻了个身，双方的姿势由Harry趴在他身上变成他压在Harry身上，而这时Harry的双腿仍然打开着，他的下半身埋在当中，他们对这样的体位毫不陌生。Eggsy扣着对方的手掌，有一下没一下地挺动起腰部，用再次硬了起来的分身磨擦着对方胯间湿溚溚的缝沟，装载了刚才释出的精液的安全套早被他扔到地上，还有些白浊沾在前端圆鼓的部分，随着他的动作往下蹭到粉色穴口的周围，使那人的身体不自觉地轻微收缩了一下。

“所以，接下来你要操到我大声呻吟，操到我扯着床单哭喊，还有只记得你的名字而不记得自己的吗？”

“是的我会，如果你不反对。”

“那么，或许你应该先脱掉‘它们’。”男人朝青年的身上扫了一眼。

“当然。”

Eggsy扯下了被各种液体沾得斑斓的内裤踢到床下，再单手脱下了背心，胡乱地在两人身上抹了几把后扔开，胯部重新紧贴上去，没有任何阻隔的相互摩擦，那里的皮肤比起身体其他部位更加细腻敏感，然而相比起刚才的激烈性爱这简直像是隔靴搔痒，并不足以挑逗到使已经泄过两次的半软的性器重新勃起。

青年很快就发现了这一点，于是手掌带着索求的意味抚上Harry的身体，顺着颈脖的线条落下，拇指描划过锁骨中央的凹陷与凸起，覆上胸部时恶意捏了两下，又放轻力度在两边的乳尖来回揉捏，使它们挺立变硬，掌心的温度很烫，摸索到的皮肤就像被点燃，最后沿着平坦的腰腹往下将整根性器包裹住，男人发出一声舒服的叹息，他的表情是前所未有的放松，他的目光温和得像一潭水，找不到半点平日的凌厉——Harry·Hart从来没有刻意收敛过他的凌厉，在人前，他从容自信又优雅有礼，适度的强硬非但没让人觉得他盛气凌人反而让人觉得更加魅力四射，而当他收起这些棱角，当他变得……顺从，当他变得更易于接近，那仿佛是作出一道邀请，打开一扇门，递出一杯威士忌，在Eggsy产生任何想法之前，重新低下头吻住了那片唇。

他用上所有能想到的技巧放肆地亵玩着男人的性器，感受它在掌中变得越来越热越来越硬，而他自己的正紧紧贴在穴口附近恼人地来回磨擦，男人的吻变得更加柔软，交缠的唇舌偶尔溢出零散的喘息低吟，他几乎迷上了这种感觉，对男人一而再地扣紧他的手指以双腿再三夹紧他的臀部的提示视而不见，接着他被一把推开——

Harry恼怒地从床头抓过一个新的安全套丢到一脸茫然不解的年轻人的脸上，“操我。”他几乎是威胁着说。

Eggsy如梦初醒都眨了眨眼，听话地赶紧撕开安全套进行下一步。

“转过身。”

年轻的特工刻意地挺了挺胯，胯间硕大的性器傲然挺立，昭告它才是接下来的主角。

Harry摆出一个半趴伏的姿势，他并不是第一次被从后进入，之前他与Eggsy有过两次挺愉快的……合作，双方在一定程度上了解如何会令彼此的身体觉得愉悦，而已经被他自己——他不否认有点故意——完全开拓的身体让Eggsy的长驱直进变得轻而易举，深度结合的快感像触电般从结合的地方顺着尾椎直窜而上，使两人都忍不住发出满足的叹息。

Eggsy双手扣住Harry的臀部开始动作，他大力撞击，每一下都更用力，每一下都更深入，柔软的组织紧咬着青筋暴起的形状，随动作吞吐着粗壮的茎身，硕大的前端不停地磨擦又滑又热的内壁，“卟嗞卟嗞”地挤压出里面的润滑液，使原本只是微弱的皮肉相接的声响变得更清脆湿润，这使他觉得比之前更硬了一些。

“啊Harry你太棒了！Jesus！你里面好软……好温暖……我的天，你刚才把自己操得那么厉害，我都快要塞不满了！啊！怎么办Harry！我的老二都要塞不满你了——噢哈！你夹紧了！宝贝你简直棒极了！”

Harry压在枕头两边的手肘承受了大部分的重力和撞力，他的所有手指紧紧扯着枕套，额头抵在枕上发出散乱的喘息和呻吟，他直视自己沉甸甸的悬在分开的腿间的性器上下晃动，感觉自己已经到了高潮的边沿，在听到年轻人说的话后他本能地一再收紧臀部肌肉，他其实并没有多余的理智去判断了，更别说回应点什么，激烈交合升腾起的热情使他神智不清，连喷出的气息都是那样的湿和热，无比难耐又无比欢愉的感觉包围着他，所有的感观与热流都聚拢向某个部位。

Eggsy一边语无论次地说着一边在男人弓起的背上舔吮亲吻，那里早就再次布了汗水，他尝到有点儿咸却更多的性的味道，感觉到男人的下半身因他的话而收紧又被他再次狠狠操开，他一而再地重复这样的突破过程，直到对方的喘息越发粗重急促，呻吟越发高亢，深埋的性器刻意在对方敏感处肆意研磨碾压，最后他再次重重地挺腰撤底贯穿那具身体，一鼓脑儿地在对方体内迸射出全部热情，那人的身体一阵剧烈颤抖，激射出的白浊尽数落到床单上，染出一道带有弧度的痕迹，光是看就能想象出一副足够淫糜色情画面的痕迹。

Harry脱力地以侧卧姿势趴在床上，简直连一根手指都不想动，他合起眼皮等待呼吸和心跳由剧烈且急促渐渐放缓，由得躺到他旁边的年轻人靠过来伸手环住他的身体，并在他的后颈和背上有一下没一下的轻触亲吻，与他一样逐渐轻缓的鼻息洒在他后颈和背部的皮肤上，感觉凉凉的，听着远处传来熟悉的迪士尼电影音乐——来自《美女与野兽》还是别的，一切和谐得像新婚夫妻的蜜月早晨，他有点好笑地想。

打破美好的总是现实，一阵饥饿的叫声来自两人的肚皮，在双方都同意该起床吃早餐时才注意到满床的狼籍，算上他们把自己也收拾完毕的时间，该考虑的大概只剩午餐了。

出格的晨间运动一点也没有影响到Eggsy走进游乐场的热情，看着步履轻快的年轻人，Harry不着痕迹地抚了抚腰，头一回觉得即使是这个身体也会有透支的时候，早上似乎做得有点太过了，过猛的动作都能感觉到腰和腿部传来隐隐的酸软，股间位置的涨麻感就更别提。

他并不反感冰琪淋，不过当Eggsy拿来一个双色圆筒冰琪淋时，他暗自俯思是不是该和对方谈谈，Eggsy仍旧是早一步带着求赞的表情描述着他被推销双色冰琪淋的过程，听完后Harry竟无言以对。而幸好，他们所处的角落并没有人注意到两个大男人正在你一口我一口地吃冰琪淋——他只是想赶紧把这个麻烦解决掉。

接着他发现Eggsy的射击十分出色，并给予肯定的称赞，在对方的怂恿下他以同样完美的分数拿下了那只“亚利克斯”（马达加斯加的狮子），他推了推墨镜，心想要是Helen知道他打消了保护John·Murphy的日程而与他年轻的炮友来迪士尼不知道会不会直接给他来一针把他改造得更听话点。

昨天晚上在确认Eggsy睡死过去之后他给Helen去了个电话是这样说的：[不需要太担心John·Murphy的安全，Helen，没有人会蠢到选在这个时候对John·Murphy出手，若我是他们的话选择暗里监视会更有效果，伪装成离他不远的随处可见的狗仔队，这样的情况下我的出现反而会节外生枝。]

事实上是他在接受任务期间摸鱼，不但跑到迪士尼一大早与年轻的同性炮友干了个爽还和对方一起到游乐场游玩，他不禁反思当初自己为何会接受这么荒谬的邀请，而此时他过于沉浸在思考中而没发觉自己正被Eggsy牵着手走进摩天轮的包厢，更没注意到工作人员别有深意的打量。

终于在包厢升到半空Eggsy嘀咕着开始下雨的天气看不到夕阳并最后什么都不顾就凑过来毛毛燥燥的亲吻他时，远处天边的一声闷雷就如同他的此刻的心情，他当然没有立刻给Eggsy一个过肩摔毕竟他们还被吊在半空中，抬眼发现前面斜上方的那个包厢里一个小女孩正透过窗户目不转睁地注视着他们，他按住年轻人的肩膀想要把对方推开，却在女孩母亲惊呼一声将女孩抱离窗户边后，他改变主意伸手环过对方的肩膀，做出更配合的反应。

在地面的景观变得越来越清晰时，Harry退开了一点，看到对方似乎想要继续凑上来，他皱了皱眉说：“适可宜止，男孩。”

Eggsy的眼神有点深不可测，他在试探着Harry的底线，不着痕迹地记录着对方的所有反应，任何时候只要Harry稍微表现出抗拒或拒绝，他会立刻停止这些小动作，但是对方一直默许着，他被无形的鼓励一步一步的大胆向前探索。现在，Eggsy觉得他可以挑一个适合的时间、一个浪漫的地方，让他们的关系能更进一步，他需要获得Harry更多的信任，他需要知道在Harry身上发生巨大变化的原因，他需要带Harry脱离被Kingsman列为问题目标的Zoola公司，他需要Harry将自己视为他的另一半而不是一个值得再约的床伴，以上都是他非常迫切的想要达成的。

青年展露出一个充满暖意的笑容，向Harry提出共进晚餐的邀请，Harry还在思索青年前一刻的表情，就听他又补充说：“如果我们选择回港威酒店再用餐的话，那么现在就得出发了。”

Harry眨了眨眼，几乎毫不犹豫地说：“噢——那我们还等什么，就这么决定。”还有什么比赶紧离开这个鬼地方重要的呢！

Eggsy以住客的身份预订了餐厅一个靠窗角落的四人桌。

Harry十分满意这个位置，窗外的天色已沉，暗蓝的天幕落下，逐渐笼罩了这个美丽的旅游城市，远处城中亮着五光十色的彩灯，玻璃内侧橘黄色的灯光从镶在米色墙体上的磨砂壁灯罩中透出，提琴手依着客人的要求演奏着悠扬的乐曲，尽管座无虚席，周围仍然显得那样柔和安静。

从玻璃反光中看到客人们大多都在与他们的同伴小声交谈，有些落单的则在专心地读着报纸或者等候他们的约会对象，也有一心一意享用晚餐的，或者像坐在自己对面的年轻人那样正向侍应生说明想要的晚餐菜单，还有……

“Harry——”青年的声音拉回了他注意。侍应生离开了他们的桌子，至于他们的菜单，Eggsy不说，他也没有问，就像他原本就应该知道自己的口味，他注视着坐在对面的年轻人，发现对方那对湖绿色的眼睛在这样的灯光下显得更深邃了些，像文艺小说里描述的神秘湖泊，温柔、沉静而灵动。

“喜欢这里的景色？”

“还不错。”在对方的眼中有些什么正在吸引着他去探索，眼前一片宁静的湖，而他已经站在湖边，脚上与裤筒大概已经沾上了湖水的湿润和气味。

“我打乱了你的日程安排，希望没有给你带来困扰。”

“不，不，你没有。”他摇了摇头，年轻人的目光缠上了他，温柔却又无法挣脱，似乎要把他带进湖里，那个他从来没想要深究的某个地方。

“那么，以后我们能多见面吗？”Eggsy小心翼翼的语气，却带着一点点的蛊惑，“吃饭，或者看看电影，不仅是为了性。”

Harry张了张嘴发竟一时间不出声音，青年的表情看起来是那样的认真，温暖的手掌慢慢覆在他微凉的手背上。

是的，这个年轻人喜欢上你了Harry，告诉他你的年纪Harry，告诉他你只有空白的前半生，告诉他你是个科学实验品，如果他不能接受，你就揍他一顿，如果他能接受——想想看，他一定能接受，一定能……

他觉得自己被拉扯着，被推怂着，身体逐渐沉向湖底，水面漫过了心脏的位置，压迫得让他觉得有点窒息，他猛地站了起来。

“Harry？”

差一点，只差一点他就能成功催眠他的导师。Eggsy心里一阵惋惜。

Harry没有注意Eggsy的表情，他注视着刚才从玻璃窗反射的一张引起他注意的桌子，那张桌子只坐着一名穿着蓝黑色西装的男人，男人虽然是打斜背向他们，但他手上的IPAD的角度却能清楚反映出他们的桌子，他坐下的时间并不短，桌上的菜谱却没有被移动过的迹象。

“Harry？”

“恐怕我们被监视了。”Harry勾起嘴角说，“你猜会不会是游乐场那个被我们捧走大奖的射击场负责人？”

Eggsy闻言警剔地站起，紧跟着他的导师走向那张和他们隔了三排的桌子。

桌子的男人似有感应般站起转过身来。

“Hi，Eggsy。”

Eggsy瞬间张大了嘴，Percival！他快速地看了一眼旁边的Harry，后者神情莫测的眯了眯眼。

“你们……认识？”

Eggsy又看了一眼Percival，点了点头：“是的，他是我同事，Britten先生。”他转向Percival说，“他是Harry，是……”

“——Eggsy的男朋友。”Harry微笑地伸出手，“很高兴认识你，Britten先生。”

Percival忍不住看了一眼似乎是震惊中的Eggsy，与这位自称Harry的男子握了握手，对方似乎有点用力。

“Oscar·Britten，很高兴认识你，Harry。”

很快，侍应生帮他们并到了同一桌。

“您是一个人来吗，Britten先生。”这个名叫Oscar·Britten男人在不久之前与他交过手，Eggsy和这个男人是同事。

“是的。”Percival似乎有点不自然地托了托眼镜，Eggsy吞咽了一下，他不确定微型摄像头之后还有几个人。

“和Eggsy一样来争取销售代理？”有一伙人，他们将Zoola视为了目标，这名叫Oscar·Britten的男人和Eggsy都是他们的成员。

Percival微笑摇头：“不，我只是过来做市场调查的，我和Eggsy，负责不同的项目。”

“原来如此。”或许他们早在纽约分公司的酒会上就被盯上了，或许Eggsy正是负责接近公司的管理层，或许年轻人的热情只是给他的任务。“噢，想必Eggsy做得不错？”

“是的，”Percival有点别有深意地说，“如果他能在明天之前交出一份体面的报告。”

侍应生端上菜，两人都不约而同地停止了这个话题。

席间，Harry找了个籍口离开了餐桌，他坐电梯到达一楼，从后门走出一段距离，一个安静的角落，才掏出手机拔了一个号码。

“Helen，我找到他们了。”

[Harry？你找到谁？]

“救走J. Steven一家的那伙人，我今天遇到了和我交手的那个男人。”

沉默了一会。

[你打算这次活抓他吗？]

“不，他只是个办事的，我想查出他们的头儿。”

[你有计划了？]

“是的，他们打着争取代理的晃子想要接近内部人员，我们可以将计就计。”

[我可以帮你提供一场晚宴，以John·Murphy的名义，专为他们而设，让他们的老板亲自过来。]

“就是这个意思，Helen，只要对方现身，你能拿下他。”

挂上电话往回走，出了电梯，蓦然见到Eggsy正在走道上，青年的表情似乎有点焦虑，却在发现自己时如释重负地吐了口气，换上他熟悉的笑容迎上来，他的双脚却一瞬间像被钉在原地，无法前进或者后退。

“Harry，”Eggsy快步地走到他跟前，“我以为你又有事走了。”

“怎么会，我只是出去打了个电话，以及，我有个好消息告诉你……”Harry抬眼望向餐厅内的Percival，“……和你的同事。”他露出一个微笑。


	6. Chapter 6

八小时之前，伦敦，Kingsman医疗中心。

Merlin下了子弹地铁三步并两地走向专用入口，神情是罕有的紧张与不安，前面一名穿着白袍的女医生赶紧迎了上来与他并行汇报。

“Merlin，已经启动了一级警戒方案，所有出入口和重要区域的警备人员全部到位，包括从分部调配过来的临时人员。”

“很好。Susan。”

“我们正在翻查这一个月的出入记录和各个出入口的录像。”

“除了Galahad的样本还有什么东西遗失了？”

进入电梯，Susan没有按任何楼层，打开了暗格，里面是另一个操作界面，她掏出磁卡贴在上面进行验证。

验证成功，电梯门关闭，电梯升起。

Susan继续汇报：“对终端的访问没有出现异常，也没有被下载过的记录，我们正在逐一核对所有对资料库访问的操作。”

Merlin摇了摇头，没有一点放松：“不留下操作痕迹的方法还是有的，对整个数据库清查范围太广了，让他们先对有使用‘Galahad样本’的相关项目进行排查。”

“好的。”

“对所有纸质档案、所有实质的样本、试剂药物的清点进行得怎么样了？”

“还在进行，全部的数量有点多，我让他们先从近期的项目入手。”

“做得好。”

Susan这时收到一个通讯请求，她听后神色凝重地对Merlin说：“我们找到了一位嫌疑人，Merlin，恐怕需要你来看看。”

在走向监控室的短短一分多钟内，Merlin已经预想了十几个逮捕、审讯乃至让这些总想毁灭人类的疯子们合法人间蒸发的方案。这人或者说他们的行动已经威胁到整个Kingsman的安全系统，在大屠杀之后Kingsman在帮助一些政府稳定秩序方面做了很多，其中不乏被誉为某大洲某地区金融中心或别的什么中心的国家，如果Kingsman出了问题，那么这个还没完全稳定下来的世界，会发生什么见鬼的意外就不好说了。

然而所有的设想都在他认出那个盗走Galahad——不，前任Galahad样本的那个家伙时戛然而止。

Eggsy！

他震惊得张大了嘴，觉得一瞬间有什么在他脑袋里爆炸了，五颜六色绚丽得就像V-DAY那天飞机外见到的烟花。

“Merlin，你看……”

“Please stop……”后勤官抬起手阻止了她的发言，深深地吸了口气，转过身双手扶在墙上，压下心中的震怒，“让我先静一静！”

Susan聪明地合上嘴巴，向监控室内的其他几名人员打了个“出去”的手势，待全部人都回避后，她转过身准备跟着离开，Merlin却忽然叫住她。

“Susan，”Merlin有条不紊地吩咐说，“取消警备状态，让所有人都回到自己的岗位上。”

Susan显得有点为难：“但Arthur——”

“Just do it！”Merlin罕有地低吼了一声，看到对方似乎被吓到的表情，他又作了个深呼吸，冷静地说：“抱歉Susan。Arthur那边我会和她说。现在，取消警备状态，停止所有撤查工作，马上执行。”

“好的，Merlin，我知道了。”Susan点了点头，离开之前她说，“对了，Arthur现在正在Percival的病房。”

“谢谢。”

几分钟之后，Merlin对着两张与刚才的自己同样震惊的脸。

“盗窃Galahad样本的人是Eggsy？”

Merlin严肃地点了点头。

“噢，我的天！”年轻的女孩无法置信地将脸埋进双手。

相比之下Percival很快就镇定下来，他望向Merlin问：“他拿了样本想要干什么？”

“我不知道。”Merlin摇头，深沉地说，“我以为Harry才是有收集癖的那个。”

Roxy和Percival再次震惊地看他。

半晌，年轻的女孩回过神：“难怪Eggsy最近的行为反常，我还以为……不论怎样，他必须回来解释这件事。”Roxy转头对Merlin说：“我授权紧急通讯频度权限，Merlin。”

后勤官却迟疑了一下，说：“这恐怕没什么用，Arthur，我猜他会用任务进行中的特权拒绝接受召回命令。”

Roxy叹了口气，想了想说：“那么我去带他回来。”

“不行。”话甫出口，在场的另外两人立刻反对，Merlin与Percival迅速交换了一下眼神。

“我去。”Percival说。

Roxy正要出声反对，他赶紧又补充说：“我并不是去找他火拼枪战或徒手博斗，只是找到他说几句话，这样的任务我相信我还是能胜任。”

Roxy谨慎地考虑了一会，最终点了点头。

“我去帮你准备一下。”Merlin说罢离开了病房。

“Percival，”Roxy咬了咬牙，“接下来我想告诉你一些事，关于Eggsy，他对上一任Galahad有一些……异乎常人的执着。”

年长的绅士认真地听着，一言不发。

男孩的感情不难理解，上一任的Galahad是那样的卓尔不凡与光芒四射——当然，他的每一位同事都同样优秀出色，不论过去还是现在，他们从来不缺乏爱慕者，对关系的处理也能恰到好处。然而年轻的Galahad与他们不一样，这并不是一种贬义，只是，他的导师离去得太突然。

Percival不止一次为Eggsy过早失去他的导师感到惋惜，当他到达地球的另一边见到与Eggsy并肩的外表宛如前同事的男人时，他震惊得呆立在原地，当他见到二人亲密地耳语交接如同情侣的表现时，他默默拿下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，重新戴上时顺手打开了通讯和即时视频。

他如愿地听到总部传来各种物品的落地声。

那是Harry·Hart，上一任的Galahad，活生生的，更年轻的，他的同事。

相较Harry还活着的冲击，他成为Eggsy男朋友的消息就显得有点微不足道了。Harry还活着，所以，还有什么不能发生？

趁着Harry中途离席，中年绅士对他的后辈说：“Galahad，我们认为你需要进行一次特殊的谈话，在裁缝店。”

Eggsy认命地点点头。

当他跟着Percival返回总部，被缴走了所有武器，顺从地坐到审讯椅上时，椅子扶手与椅脚的机关被启动，牢牢地限制住了年轻骑士的四肢。

Eggsy毫不紧张地给了坐在桌子另一端的他的好友Roxy一个微笑，又转头朝站在一旁的Merlin打趣地问：“接下来你们要使用吐真剂吗？”

骑士满不在乎的态度令后勤官感到愤怒，他紧皱着眉头冷冷地斥责说：“你知不知道你差点令Kingsman的运作陷入瘫痪，我们都以为安全系统出现了致命的漏洞，立刻从各处抽调人手来解决此事，你知不知道受影响的地区有多少？！”

Eggsy被他说得心虚，之前的轻浮已经消失得无影无踪，只嗫嗫嚅嚅地说：“我不知道会……我很抱歉……”

“是的，你不知道，我告诉你，而这场闹剧就是因为你那该死的任性，”Merlin顿了顿，狠狠地补充：“和扭曲的感情。”

年轻的骑士垂下眼，满心懊悔，什么话也说不出。

“为什么要这么干？”Roxy看着好友，她不明白这样做对他有什么好处。

Eggsy抬起头做了个深呼吸，缓慢且坚定地说：“Harry仍然活着。”

Merlin与Roxy交换了一个眼神，Roxy问：“你确认了是他？”

“是的。”Eggsy十分肯定地点头，“我偷走样本就是要来做比对，他就是Harry，Harry·Hart，他还活着，只是他丢了一些记忆以及外貌有一点变化……那没什么大问题，我正努力查清是什么影响了他。”

“没什么大问题？你何时发现他的？为什么不向Kingsman报告？”Merlin仍皱着眉，他对老朋友仍在世并且忽然逆生长的事实存有无数怀疑。

Eggsy老实地回答：“一个月前，Arthur给了我一个任务，到纽约参加Zoola公司的技术交流酒会，酒会出了点意外——这个我在任务汇报里有提到，事实上那些杀手几乎要得手，是Harry及时出手救了John·Murphy。”

“你在报告上隐瞒了这件事，”Roxy不解地看着他的好友，“为什么？”

Eggsy垂下眼犹豫了好一会，才小声说：“我以为这是Kingsman的安排，让他故意不与我相认。”

“荒谬！这么大的事情我们怎么会瞒着你。”Roxy生气地说，“撇开Kingsman，我与你的友谊连这样的信任也没有吗？”

“我很抱歉，Roxy，只是当时我……很震惊，脑子里一团糟，我甚至不知道该怎么思考。”

女孩注视着他良久，才长长地叹了口气：“我明白。”也顿了顿，又说：“那么现在，你能给我们介绍下‘这位Harry’了吗？”

Eggsy朝女孩诚恳点头，简单地陈述了几次见面的前后和他对对方身份的猜想与怀疑，他省略了火辣的部份，但是在场的两人从他闪烁的言辞中仍不难猜到那无法掩盖的桃色情节。

在场的二人对这种发展一点也不觉得意外，他们谁睡了谁根本不是重点，是什么救活了前任Galahad以及他在为谁工作才是重点，而Eggsy带来的信息几乎都明确地指向了Zoola。

Roxy交臂思索了一会，问：“他说他能帮你拿到代理？”

“不，他只说能为我们争取到一个机会。”

“什么机会？”

“我不知道，昨天晚上他向我和Percival说会尽力为我们争取一个机会。”

“如果他确实能做到，”Roxy皱起眉，有点担忧地望向好友，“那表示他与Zoola公司的关系匪浅，他与我们不在同一边。”

Eggsy黯然不语，他何尝没有想到这一层。

Merlin看了他一眼说：“他很可能参与了Zoola那些台面之下的动作。”后勤官十分清楚自己的老朋友的能力，就算没有记忆，他还是Harry·Hart，如果他确实参与了那些事，那Kingsman对Zoola的情况一直没有头绪就一点都不奇怪了。

三人不约而同地没有说话，房间内的气压因为前一任Galahad的立场被压得很低，就在此时，一阵敲门声打破了沉默。

Merlin过去打开门，一位工作人员递上来一份文件说：“我们收到了一份邀请函的传真，是给……”他的目光转向椅上的Eggsy。

“谢谢。”Merlin说。

“不客气。”工作人员收回目光，转身离开。

Merlin站在原地快速读了一遍传真，神情变得更凝重。

“怎么了？”

“传真是Harry发来的，”他说，“内容是邀请Eggsy与王牌医药的负责人参加私人晚宴，而邀请人，是John·Murphy。”

“Zoola的总经理？”Roxy吃惊地问。

Merlin给了Roxy一个肯定的眼神作回答后，转向年轻的骑士，后者的双手由于紧张握成拳头，眼中尽是不安与不知所措。

“晚宴的时间是后天晚上，我想，你们需要准备一下。”Merlin镇定地说。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

客机准备降落肯尼迪国际机场，广播开始提示扣紧安全带以及纽约的天气状况，被广播吵醒的Roxy花了一秒半的时间来恢复清醒，下意识地转头望向同伴，见到坐在旁边的好友眉头紧锁目光呆滞，神情恍惚。

“Eggsy？”她忍不住开口喊了一声。

青年眼皮动了一下，从恍惚中回过神来，疑惑地问：“怎么？”

Roxy打量了一下他有点疲惫的脸色，问：“你是不是没有休息过？”

“没关系的，我很好。”Eggsy挤出一个微笑。

Roxy轻叹了口气，看着窗外逐渐清晰的大厅和跑道，决定换一个更有意思的话题，她改口问：“你男朋友会来接机吗？”

Eggsy闻言忍不住微微扬起嘴角，说：“他会的，我猜，他会的。”

“他比我上次见他时年轻了不少。”Roxy用轻松的闲聊语气说，“我上一次见到他还是在我们刚通过忠诚测试的时候。”

Eggsy不置可否地点点头。

“从视频上看，他真是出乎意料的英俊。”

“不，”Eggsy摇头，在好友疑惑的注视下补充说：“不论何时他都一样英俊，Roxy，现在或者过去的任何时候。”

Roxy有点忍俊不禁地笑说：“噢，我知道了，你是真的堕入爱河了，男孩。”

只要对象是Harry，堕入爱河真是太容易了，不是吗？Eggsy这么想着，微微一笑说：“坐稳，我们要着陆了。”

转入到达大厅，不止是Eggsy，连Roxy也能一眼看到站在远处的高挑身材的中年男人，他穿着整齐的深灰色西装，正眺望着二人出来的方向，在人群中格外惹眼。

Eggsy朝Harry招了招手，Harry回了他一个同样的动作。

看到身边的好友瞬间整个人都仿佛亮了起来，Roxy作了个深呼吸才说：“Eggsy，我很高兴你还没有将Kingsman对他全盘托出。”

“我们刚刚才确立关系，他还没完全信任我。”Eggsy停顿了半秒，最终实话实说。

Roxy吃了一惊，在原地顿了一下才继续跟上，低呼：“哦，我的老天……”

“以及，他变得年轻的原因，这种技术，说实话Roxy，我有点担心。”他的脸上保持着笑容，语气却是严肃的。

“放心，”Roxy也向不远处的Harry报以友善的微笑，“马上我们就能见到John·Murphy，当我们拿下他，一切的问题都会解决。”

Eggsy加快了脚步朝男人迎上去。

“Harry——”

就像好朋友一样，两人不约而同地张开手臂给了对方一个拥抱。这个拥抱并没有持续很久，在引起其他人注意之前Harry首先放开了Eggsy，朝面前的两位年轻人幽默地说：“欢迎平安降落到纽约。”

Eggsy正要说什么，忽然听到旁边一把柔软的声音喊了一声：“Harry？”

“噢——这位是Helen Li博士，Zoola的高级技术主管。”

Helen朝Eggsy礼貌地伸出手：“欢迎。”

“Thank You. ”

Harry顿了顿，转向Eggsy继续说：“Eggsy·Lampard，王牌医药的项目负责人，这位是……”

Eggsy接过了话介绍说：“Rachel·Burlington，王牌医药的总经理。”

Helen伸出手打量着Roxy：“欢迎，你看起来很年轻，Burlington小姐。”

“谢谢，你也是，”Roxy大大方方地一笑。“我更喜欢你称呼我Rachel，Helen？”

“OK.”Helen欣然接受，接着向Roxy和Eggsy说，“Murphy先生还需要处理一些公司上的事情无法亲自过来，我们可以先到餐厅坐一会，他稍后就到，希望你别介意Rachel。”

“没关系。”Roxy说。

Helen注视着这位看上去比自己还年轻的总经理，后者仍然保持着笑容，只是眼中有过一丝意外，除此以外就没有别的过多的流露，Helen与Harry迅速地对望了一眼。

“我让司机把车开过来，也许我们应该动身了。”Helen微笑说。

四人出了机场大厅便见到一辆7座的商务车已经停靠在路边，一路无话，众人到达目的地时已经接近傍晚五点。

那是一家从外面看来就像一幢小别墅的餐厅，红木的外墙使她看起来文雅而古典，正门两边的柱上挂着通花方型吊灯，并不算明亮的射灯从上门框后照射着上方的招牌，“伊丽莎白餐厅”。

众人刚下车，便看到一辆福特桥车紧接而至，停在他们所乘坐的商务车后方，车门打开，从车内踏出的男人，正是Kingsman的目标人物John·Murphy。

众人寒喧了几句才走进餐厅。

餐厅的内部同样以木质结构为主，墙上挂着一些油画，墙边相隔一定距离摆放着高脚装饰架和花瓶，餐厅顶部是一盏大型吊灯，接近顶部的地方还有一些类似装饰的壁画。

餐厅内并没有其他客人，想必John·Murphy已经包下了整个晚餐时间段，餐厅特别为他清空了中间的区域，放上了一张圆桌和五张椅子。

“这个餐厅今晚属于我们，我个人喜欢在一个比较安静的环境用餐，”John·Murphy随意地拉开一张椅子坐下，“我希望你们不会介意这样的安排。”

Harry与Eggsy则不约而同地为另外的两位女士拉开椅子，让他们分别坐在John·Murphy的两边，这种同步使他们忍不住相视一笑，最后才走回到John·Murphy对面相邻的两张椅子坐下。

侍应生及时推出放着餐前酒和冷盘的餐车。

John·Murphy对Roxy举起了酒杯：“谢谢你的到来，Rachel·Burlington小姐，你的年轻和漂亮真是出乎我的意料。”

“谢谢，事实上，公司是我的家族生意。”

“噢——”John·Murphy恍然一笑。

Roxy与John·Murphy碰了碰杯，小抿了一口红酒。

侍应生将冷盘上的沙拉和鹅肝等食物分到各人的餐碟上，在John·Murphy的带头下众人一起举杯。

“Cheers！”

在接下来喝酒的动作之前，Eggsy迅速地凑过去碰了碰Harry的杯子，后者只是略带意外地瞥了他一眼，若无其事地干了杯中的红酒。

“So，Burlington小姐，冒昧地请问一下，你接管你的公司多久了？”John·Murphy一边享用着食物一边说。

Roxy想了想，说：“大约三年左右。”

“嗯，这听起来并不长，”John·Murphy不置可否地说着，停顿了一下才继续说：“我知道很多欧洲企业的方针都比较古板……保守和传统，他们对新的技术或者新的理念总会产生排斥——当然我并不是指全部，”John·Murphy说到这里微微一笑，“毕竟还有像Burlington小姐你这样的年轻企业家。”

“谢谢。”

“我的下属告诉我，你们想申请Zoola药物销售的欧洲独代。”

“是的。”Roxy点了点头。

“事实上我们一直在寻找适合的伙伴，可是那些老牌企业的经营理念和我们公司有较大的差异——”说到这里John·Murphy忽然话风一转，问：“我比较好奇的是，Burlington小姐，你是如何说服你们公司参与决策的其他成员作出这个决定？”

Roxy眨眨眼，喝了口酒才从容说：“关于这个，其实说服他们的是那场可怕的灾难，那令很多人变得脆弱、茫然和怀疑，他们需要一些新的指引，而我们不能指望用过时的方法去解决越来越多的新问题。”

“不错的观点。”Helen赞赏地注视着Roxy。

Roxy报以一笑。

“我很高兴在这方面我们能达成共识，Burlington小姐。”John·Murphy终于露出比较满意的笑容，“我已经看过贵公司的申请资料，不知道你们有没有准备更详细的合作计划书？”

Roxy暗里松了口气，立刻转向Eggsy说：“当然有的，Lampard先生很乐意为你详细说明。”

Eggsy立刻答应：“是的，Murphy先生。”

“Good！我很期待。”John·Murphy微笑说。

可是当众人结束晚餐进入商谈，Eggsy拿出电脑向他展示计划并进行说明时，他眼中的兴趣却显得越来越淡，商谈在模棱两可的情况下结束，John·Murphy吩咐Helen和Harry送二人回酒店，自己则走向停在旁边的桥车。

Helen赶上几步对已经坐进车内的John·Murphy低声解释了几句，John·Murphy想了想，又跟Helen交待了一些话。Helen点着头似乎是答应了什么，目送John·Murphy的车离去后回过神来朝Kingsman的二人露出一个友善的微笑。

上车后，Helen发现Roxy看起来有点忧心忡忡，便问：“Rachel？你的脸色不太好，是不是身体不舒服？”

Roxy摇头说：“不，我很好，只是Murphy先生对我们准备的计划似乎有很多不满。”她的语气中充满担忧与失落。

Helen安慰说：“别担心，Rachel，计划都是可以商量的，John很欣赏你的能力也认同你的理念。”

Roxy无奈一笑：“谢谢你，Helen，如果王牌医药还能有一次机会的话。”

“不用这么心急，Rachel，”Helen给了她一个高深莫测的笑容，“如果你有时间我可以带你参观一下我们的技术部门，让你更了解我们的研究方向和经营理念。”

Roxy惊讶极了：“可以吗？”

Helen肯定地点头：“当然！你们可以在这之后再修改项目计划书，你觉得如何？”

“那真是……太棒了！Helen，感谢你！”Roxy衷心地说。

“这是我的私人号码。”Helen递上一张名片。

没多久他们到达了Roxy与Eggsy预订的酒店，二人愉快地向Helen道别。

Eggsy再次拥抱了Harry，并凑到他耳语说：“你还记得我的房间号吗？”

Harry淡淡地应了一声，放开了Eggsy，在对方疑惑的注视下，他微微颔首并给出一个微笑。

Eggsy这才放心地跟上Roxy走进酒店。

车子再次启动。

Helen看了看时间，朝司机吩咐：“David，去研究中心。”

Harry看了她一眼：“你不回家休息？”

“N098的测试再过一会儿就出结果，我想回去看看。”

Harry点了点头，沉默了一会才问：“你打算什么时候拿下她？”

“不太久，等她来联系我，她会联系我的。”Helen把握十足地笑了笑，又忽然问，“你喜欢那个男孩？”

Harry愣了一下，别开眼点了点头：“嗯。”

“Harry，可他不是我们这边的。”

Harry注视着窗外飞快后退的街景，再一次的点了点头：“我知道。”

“你知道我可以让他改变立场？”

“不，Helen，”Harry闻言转过头来注视着她并摇头说，“别这么干，请别这么干。”

Helen不解地问：“为什么？”

Harry淡淡地说：“他和我在一起只是‘任务需要’，如果他不再为他的组织效力，这一切就结束了。”

Helen伸手放到男人的手背上，握住他的手，安抚般说：“但这不会太久，你明白吗，Harry，新的时代不会太久了。”


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy刚冲掉身上的泡沫便听到敲门声，他欢喜地直接冲出卫生间拉开门，双方都受到极大的惊吓——

“Shit！”Roxy反射性地背过身，“Jesus，Eggsy你不能围个毛巾吗？”

青年赶紧缩到门后：“抱歉，我很抱歉，Roxy，我不知道是你——”

“拜托，快穿上该死的裤子，Eggsy。”

“是的是的。”Eggsy转身取了裤子毛手毛脚地套上，才重新过去拉开门。

Roxy自从走进房间坐下到现在，一声没哼，就一直绷着脸严肃地盯住他。Eggsy只好尴尬地主动问：“你找我有什么事吗？”

Roxy眉一挑，问：“你约了Harry？”

Eggsy有点心虚地点头。

“我真后悔让你跟着过来，Eggsy，”Roxy咬牙切齿地说，“我应该让Merlin把你关在审讯室。”

Eggsy倔强地抿了抿唇，反驳说：“现在还没成功不是吗？”

“你说什么？”

“我们的目的是接近John·Murphy，可今天晚上什么结果都没有，John·Murphy根本看不上我们制造的资料。”Eggsy有点刻薄地反击，“而你，除了Helen Li博士的一个口头邀约，还有什么？”

Roxy只气得握紧拳头，她倏然站起，忍着怒气说：“你明天一早就给我滚回伦敦！Galahad！我来这里是要调查清楚Zoola到底在研究些什么鬼东西，无法分心照顾一颗恋爱中的‘少年心’。”

Roxy说完便转身离去，走到门边时忽尔停下，回过头面无表情地说：“我刚才与总部通过话，J. Steven一家自杀了，被发现的时候他们已经死亡超过二十四小时。”

Eggsy大吃一惊，随即怀疑地问：“确定是自杀？”

“我已经让Merlin派了人过去收集情况，很快会有结果。另外，Percival说袭击他的人可能已经见过他的模样，Percival怀疑那个人就是Harry，如果这是事实，那今天晚上这一切都有可能是他的安排——”Roxy看到Eggsy的脸色变了变，最后稍微放松语气说：“你好自为之。”

Eggsy呆呆地盯着虚掩的门出神良久，他脑中不停回放与Harry的重逢以来所发生的事以及刚才Roxy带给他的两个极具冲击的消息，直到一个熟悉的身影从门缝掠过，并停在了门前。

尽管门只是虚掩，对方仍保持礼貌地敲了敲门。

当Eggsy回过神，意识到门外是谁时，不由心脏一阵猛跳，急剧得像要随时从咽喉蹦出来。

等了一会见房内没反应，对方很耐心地又敲了敲门。

Eggsy作了个深呼吸，站起来快步走过去打开房门。门外的绅士抬起眼，尽管因为看到全身上下还留着水气却穿着西裤的青年而略感意外，还是保持从容地向他打了个招呼。

“Hi.”

“Hi.”Eggsy站在房内应了一声。

见对方良久没有动作，Harry疑惑地朝他身后张望了一下，问：“你有客人？”

“没，没有。”Eggsy回过神来，做了个请进的动作，“Come in.”

Eggsy刚带上门就被Harry推到墙边，紧接着湿润的气息凑了上来，唇上传来如记忆中一样柔软的触感，对方用该死的极富挑逗意味的技巧与他辗转斯磨，却又躲着他想要深入的舌头。

哦——让什么陷阱、什么计划通通见鬼去吧！

年轻的骑士一手环过令人羡慕的腰肢一手按住后脑断绝对方躲避的退路，坚定地入侵唇齿下更柔软的部份，仔细地巡梭每一寸区域。Harry·Hart自然不会一直这么被动，不，应该说他从来没有被动过，不论像现在这样从零碎的缝隙逐渐夺过主导，在强势地舔过对方的唇齿时也不忘关照有点跟不上节奏的舌头，还是像接下来那样且战且退，像是被驯伏般柔顺地任他予取予求，双方粗喘的鼻息暧昧地交叠在一起，充斥在咫尺之间。

上帝啊，太美妙了！Eggsy可以保证只要与Harry接吻过的不论男人还是女人，都不会再有吻其他人的兴趣。

“我真怕你答应当我的男朋友只是一时冲动。”卫生间里Eggsy一边亲吻着男人一边帮他一起脱掉身上的衣裤。

“为什么？”

因为你可能认出了Percival。

“你太神秘了，”Eggsy打开蓬头的开关，扭到适合的水温，靠上去从耳畔开始亲吻，他咬着耳朵说，“我甚至还不知道你在Zoola的职务，我是不是很走运地勾搭到了某位高层？”

Harry就着他的动作侧过头，水打到他赤裸的身体上，沿着肌肉的线条顺流而下，他闭上眼说：“你想问什么？”

水气中，眼前的男人看起来和他的想象中一样色情，Eggsy埋在男人的肩窝轻咬和舔吮。

“John·Murphy会不会也是你的男朋友？”

“荒谬！”Harry因为年轻人的动作喘了口气，“我和他只有雇佣关系，我是研究中心的安全部——唔！”

青年不轻不重地咬住他其中一边的乳头，并且空出一只手玩把另一边。

男人又喘息了一下才顺利吐出一个单词：“——助理。”

“听起来似乎是个自由度很高的职位。”

男人看着他在自己的小腹亲吻一路往下，最终在二人的对视中张开嘴含入了胯间半勃的阴茎，男人的手指插进他几乎已经湿透的头发，因他的动作传来轻微的抓紧和放松的变化。

“你一定要在这时候讨论这些？”Harry泛着水气的眼睛几乎看不出情绪，“这会让你更有兴致吗？”

不，当然一点也不。

当嘴里的家伙变得足够大，Eggsy的手也顺利入侵了后面的肛口，看着男人因他手指的动作脸上泛起一层情欲的潮红，他站起来亲吻着男人的脸额，他们的下半身紧紧贴在一起，勃硬的物体互相挨着，小腹上传来对方灼热的温度。

“我想了解你的全部。”男青年贴在男人的唇角低哑地说，带着一点撒娇的意味。Harry忍不住低笑，凑过去二人再次吻在一起。

接下来双方都默契地没有再讨论其他无关紧要的，而更专注于点燃对方情欲的火焰，暧昧的声音从浴室漫延而出，湿润的肌肤相接的撞击声和甜腻的男性低吟夹杂在花洒的水声中，足够引起无限绮丽的遐想。

当水声戛然停止，潮湿的气味被两具纠缠着的男性躯体带到了床上，直白的性爱动作让气氛变得火辣色情，他们做着连波士顿区的老妓女看到都会脸红耳热的体位，在耳边说着低俗得连最下层的小混混都不会说的下流词句，在高潮时男人因快感而流下生理性泪水，最后他们互相拥抱着静静地等待欲潮的退却。

Harry没有在酒店留宿的打算，有些事情他不得不做，离开前他给了一脸不情愿的年轻人一个晚安吻。

回到研究中心时Harry意外地在停车场发现属于John·Murphy的轿车，他加快了脚步往Helen的办公室走去，隔着玻璃门远远已见到John·Murphy愤怒地在左右踱步，刚推开门便听到男人愤怒的咆哮。

“你知道这是什么意思吗？天才博士。这个意思就是从此刻开始盯紧着该死的Zoola就对了！”他听到声音转身看到正走进来的Harry，走上去尖锐地说，“你来得正好，你不是办法很多吗？来，说一个。”

Harry望了望后面的Helen，又看了看他，问：“发生了什么事？”

“真是棒极了！你还不知道发生什么事嗯？！”John·Murphy讪笑着走开几步。

Helen朝散开在茶几上的报纸示意了一下，说：“J. Steven一家死在自己家里。”

Harry闻言迅速拿起其中一份报纸扫了一眼报道，才说：“警方初步判定是自杀。”

John·Murphy又发出一声嗤笑：“你数数有几份报纸将这件事与这个蠢材之前的声明一起报道！全部！是全部！”

“是你干的吗？”

“什么？”

Harry认真地重复了一次：“他们的死，是你找人干的吗？”

“你开什么玩笑？！”John·Murphy一脸震惊地看他。

“不，Harry，”Helen这时说，“是那批药的问题，他们在短期的摄入量过大，对他们的脑神经可能造成了一些不好的影响。”

“会被检查出来吗？”

Helen摇头：“不会，他们大概会先调查J. Steven的财务状况和社交状况。”

“既然没有任何证据指向我们，你不需要如此紧张，Murphy先生。”

John·Murphy像看怪物般盯了他一会，作了几个深呼吸朝Helen走近几步说：“好，这次在媒体面前我一句话都不会说，你——”他指着沙发上的Helen，厉声说：“收起你的小动作，不要以为我不知道你背着我在瞎搞，有多少资金用在明叮司安的项目上面，有多少资金去向不明，这些我都一清二楚，你最好在周五的董事例会上能给出合理解释。”

John·Murphy放话之后怒气冲冲地离开了研究中心。

看着John·Murphy离开的方向Harry说：“他是个危险人物，Helen。早晚他会发现的。”

“不要紧，”Helen说，“Worker改造马上就能进入临床阶段，N098的测试很理想，Harry，再忍耐一下，过不了多久你就再也不用注射这些稳定剂了。”

Harry点点头，脱下外套，熟练地捋起衣袖，轻松地说：“美好的未来，但现在我还是要忍受这些。”

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

John·Murphy发现他的警告对Helen Li毫无作用，那个女人很早开始就不听他的指挥，还背地里利用Zoola所提供的设备搞着她自己的小试验。今天傍晚财务总监送来的整整一纸皮箱的实验室支出记录看得他十分火大，他等不到周五的董事例会了，他要亲自去看看那些昂贵的小试验到底能为Zoola带来什么收益。

他得将证据摆在那帮董事面前，Helen Li那个中国女人是时候滚蛋了。

想罢John·Murphy招呼了他的保镖一起前往科研中心，那已经是接近凌晨时分，他的磁卡帮助他一路畅通无阻地来到中心实验室，大部份工作人员已经下班，只有极少数值班的科研人员留下进行常规的实验记录工作。

在那里的是几名只懂得摆弄试管、试针和键盘的书呆子罢了，他所雇用的保镖只需要动动拳头就足够把他们打趴在地，见到Helen Li之前John·Murphy是这么打算的。

但是在那个中国女人从抽屉下摸出手枪放倒了他的两名贴身保镖之后，John·Murphy几乎是立刻转身仓惶逃窜，剩余保镖尽职尽责地为他掩护，身后又响起几下枪声，他简直恨不得插上翅膀，没命似地冲进电梯拼命按关门键，甚至来不及管那些保镖的死活。

Helen一枪放倒了最后一名保镖后掏出手机拔出一个电话。

“John从我的办公室逃跑了。”

“这个时间点只有一台电梯正常运行，我想他应该没那么谨慎走楼梯。”Harry看了一眼正在下降的电梯数字，顺手又看了一眼手表，表情轻松。

“我相信你的判断，我们一会见。”

Harry放好电话，走前几步迎接打开的电梯门，他朝电梯里满脸惊惶的男人微微一笑：“晚上好，Murphy先生。”

“Harry？你怎么会在这里？不不，你来得正好——”John·Murphy惊愕了一下立刻如获大赦般上前紧张地抓住中心安全部助理的肩膀，“Helen Li那个中国女人想杀我，你必须阻止她，她已经杀了我的好几名保镖，不，可能他们已经全死了，你的身手那么好，你一定能挡住她的！”

Harry摇了摇头，揪起他的衣领将他丢回电梯内，给了他一句几乎是死刑的宣判：“抱歉，Murphy先生，Helen才是我的老板。”

“什么？！”John·Murphy又惊又怒，脑中一阵混乱，半天只能吼出愚蠢的句子：“I pay you！”

眼看电梯回到原来的层数，John·Murphy惊骇极了，他死死抓住电梯的扶栏就像溺水者抓着手边唯一的稻草，拼命摇头地重复哭喊着：“不不不——她是个疯子！变态！该死的婊子！神啊！她一定会杀了我！我不想死！拜托谁来救救我！”

“真吵，”Helen皱了皱眉，“Harry，让他安静些。”

Harry说了声“抱歉”便挥手击向男人的后颈。

John·Murphy只觉得眼前一黑就昏了过去，当他再次恢复意识发现自己身处一个封闭的房间，除了顶部四面都是透明的玻璃，就像一个罩子，而他正被限制在罩子中央的台子上，手术台。

他的身上被换上类似病号服的白色衣裤，双手被分别固定在身体两侧，双脚笔直地被分别绑紧脚裸和大腿，他的鞋子被脱下，右边脚指头上被绑着一张标签，上面写着“N099”的字样，还有他的肩膀与腰腹都被绑了起来，他的嘴被迫咬住一个手术较准胶塞，他挣扎了一下，身上的带子分毫不动，他试着叫喊发现自己只能发出“呜呜”的声音。

他惊恐地转动着活动幅度最大的脖子，尽管后颈会因为动作带起一阵疼痛，他环视了房间，注意到了玻璃外面的墙壁是以无数的等边六边型的样本格堆彻而成，就像蜂窝一样，每个样本格里都装有一些透明的溶剂，John·Murphy看了一会儿就觉得头皮发麻。

就在这时，John·Murphy觉得自己上方一阵空气流动，Helen从容地出现在他旁边，他瞪视着对方发出“呜呜”的叫声。

“你想说话？”

John·Murphy拼命点头。

“不准大叫，不准说脏话。”

John·Murphy再次点头如捣蒜。

Helen好心地解开了他的嘴巴的禁锢。

“Fuck you！”John·Murphy嘴巴上的胶塞一松开就破口大骂，用最难听的脏话将他昔日认为最有价值的员工从头到脚骂了一遍。

Helen十分有耐心地等他骂到需要喘口气时说：“我还以为你会对这里感兴趣。”

“感见鬼的兴趣！”John·Murphy又骂了五分钟，最后歇了口气才问：“我在哪儿？”

“核心实验室，平常只有我和Brian博士能进来的地方。”Helen倒是很配合地回答。

“Brian博士在哪？”

“一个小时前我让他休假了。”

John·Murphy开始觉得有什么东西很不妙，他惊疑地问：“这里是研究什么东西的？你把我绑在这里是要干什么？”

“John，这里是我们研究中心的最高机密，”Helen几乎是有问必答，“我想我确实不应该将你排除在‘Worker改造’项目以外。”

Helen露出一个称得上是迷人的笑容，John·Murphy却浑身冒着冷汗。

“不，不，亲爱的Helen，我对你的项目一点也不感兴趣——”

“当然不是！”Helen打断了他，“你说过你对资金的走向很感兴趣，你现在可以亲自体验一下。”她说着将医用胶塞重新绑回男人的嘴上。

“不，不，Hel……呜呜呜……”John·Murphy哭了。

Helen不理男人的反应，绕到手术台前的控制台开始操作。

John·Murphy只觉得手臂传来一阵刺疼，便吓得再次失去了意识。

在休闲区内，无聊地翻阅报纸的Harry放下了刚阅读完的社会版，远远看到玻璃窗的另一边，两名留守的员工正忙着给John·Murphy的几位中了麻醉弹的保镖做检查和清洁，以及在他们脚上绑上标签，Harry看了一下时间认真地考虑要不要小睡一会儿。

吵醒他的是一通锲而不舍的电话，Harry摸了摸口袋，发现响铃的手机并不是他的，而是Helen的，来电显示是一个陌生的号码。

那号码重复显示了三遍才终于静下，几小时之后，Harry在将手机交还Helen的时候特意提到了这个，已经有点疲累的Helen因此而好奇地回拔过去。

“你好，这里是Helen。”

对面沉默了0.5秒，传来熟悉的并且有点激动的声音：“Helen，我是Rachel，Rachel Burlington，你还记得我吗？”

Helen眼底流窜过一道奇异的光芒，她朝Harry打了个眼色，一前一后地走向一间没人的办公室，按下公放的按键。

“噢，Rachel，我当然记得你，”Helen望向Harry，注意到男人脸上的笑容沉了下来，“王牌医药的总经理。”

“是的，Helen，不知道你是否还记得我们的约定？”

“约定？”Helen用了一个恍然大悟的语气，“噢，抱歉，我这几天忙过头了，差点忘记要带你们参观Zoola的实验室的事。”

“啊，我打扰到你的工作了吗？”Roxy的语气有点抱歉和内疚。

Helen笑说：“不，没有，你们愿意来参观我很高兴——对了，你和你的同事，这两天有时间吗？我可以安排一下。”

Harry脸上的笑容已经全部隐去，他抿紧了唇，移开了目光。Helen见状伸出手安抚地按住他的手臂。

“我的同事，他的身体有点不适，我放了他的假让他先回去休息，只有我一个来参观，可以吗？Helen。”

Harry的注意力重新转了回来，他显得有点惊讶，以及松了一口气。

“当然可以，Rachel，我们暂定明天下午怎样？”

接着二人很快就定下了见面的时间和地点，以及愉快地道别。

Helen朝Harry自信一笑：“我能拿下她了，Harry。”

在酒店的房间，Roxy以同样自信的笑容对Eggsy说：“我能拿下她的，Eggsy。”

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

“真的不需要我和你一起去吗？Roxy？”Eggsy看着正在调试通讯设备的好友，语中不乏对好友安全的担忧。

“是Arthur——不要怀疑我的能力。”穿着行政套装的Roxy不为所动地将一个带有微型摄像头的胸针扣好在外套的衣领上，“这样可以吗？Merlin。”

“可以，接收很清楚。”

听到Merlin的答覆Roxy点了点头，将特制手枪藏到西装裙下，又将火机、一盒香烟、唇膏和补湿喷雾放进LV的手提袋，它们实际上是由Kingsman科技部门独自研发的手榴弹、催泪弹、电击武器和迷晕喷雾。

“我真不敢相信，Merlin会同意让你一个人行动。”Eggsy有点不满地说着。

“我不是一个人。”Roxy倒是十分淡定地说，“Merlin会全程监控，并且安排了三队支援队在那附近，如果有需要，在五分钟内我们就能夺下研究中心的控制权。”

尽管不赞同，但Eggsy也无法再反驳这个安排，他点了点头说：“OK，你是Arthur，一切听你安排。”

“一点也没错。”Roxy给了他一个高傲的微笑。

Roxy出发后，Eggsy开始收拾行李准备按命令返回伦敦，却忽然收到Merlin的通讯请求，他疑惑地打开了通讯。

“Merlin？”

“Eggsy，我现在用的是私人通讯频度，你暂时不要离开纽约，我需要你作为第四队紧急支援队。”

“Roxy不知道这个安排？”

“唔……我认为她暂时不要知道比较好。”Merlin的语气听起来清楚知道了两位年轻人昨晚所发生的争执。

Eggsy不想辩解，转而问：“你为什么要这么干？”

“以防万一，Eggsy。”Merlin收起了玩笑，“你和我都知道Harry的行为方式，一旦认准目标他就会主动出击。”

“我知道。”Eggsy点头，他自然知道包裹在那副看似温文尔雅的皮囊下的，是一把凌厉的剑。在青年的潜意识中，那把剑早已成为他的信仰，指引他成为更好的人，代表了忠诚、正义与无坚不摧。

年轻的骑士有过这样的梦想，希望有一天自己能成为他的同伴，成为Kingsman的骑士，站到他身边与他并肩作战。

Harry对他寄予厚望。

如今，他以出色的表现成为了Kingsman的骑士，传说级的，对方却站到了Kingsman的对立面上，他的信仰产生了动摇，若不是仅存的理智提醒他Harry身上肯定发生了不寻常的事，他想他会无可避免地再次选择放纵来逃避现实。

不论是后勤官还是他的好友都不会理解，他对那位骑士的感情并非什么扭曲之爱，而是生命中不可或缺的所有美好情感的混合。

他不会放弃Harry，就如同Harry当初不放弃他一样。

“你要我怎么做，Merlin。”他问。

“打开手边的电脑，连上下面这个地址——以及安静。”

Kingsman有自己的专用卫星进行通讯转接、定位和监察，即使到山区也不会失去联络，除非有区域对所有无线信号进行物理阻隔。

Eggsy几乎马上就看到了经由Roxy的胸针传来的影象，他的好友即将到达约定的地点，Helen Li博士已经在路边等待，但是附近并没有Harry的身影。

Roxy也在下车前对Merlin说：“我没有发现Harry。”

“保持警剔，Arthur。”

Roxy与Helen碰面后两位女士都表现得十分亲热，他们给了对方一个拥抱。

Helen领着Roxy坐上一台电瓶车，向司机吩咐了一个区域的代号，电瓶车驶向Eggsy之前从来没到过的后方厂区，凭Helen的工作证车辆顺利地通过了三道安检，最后停在一座只有两层的圆顶建筑前，建筑的外墙是全镜面设计，从监察器的角度，Eggsy看不到任何一个窗户。

“这幢房子有古怪，Arthur。”Merlin说。

Roxy也隐隐有这种感觉，她表现得有点疑惑，打量了一下房子问：“这里是？”

“这里是我们的项目监控室，所有项目成品都要经过这里。”Helen微笑着向她介绍。

“噢，让我看这些真的没问题吗？”Roxy受宠若惊地说。

“当然没问题，研发过程中核心技术才是公司需要保密的。”Helen轻描淡写的一句话就使Roxy无法提出异议，她微微一笑，“下车吧，我保证你一定喜欢一会儿我向你展示的东西。”

“这听起来很有吸引力。”Roxy装出愉快的表情下了车，与Helen并排走进研究中心。

Eggsy的屏幕一阵电流抖动，只剩一片雪花，他刹时一惊：“Merlin——”

“冷静，Eggsy，只是视频传输被屏蔽了。”

几乎马上，监听频度传出了Helen的声音，只是有点断断续续，非常不清晰。

“对了，Rachel，为了保证监控中心的设备可以不受干扰正常运行，房子的外墙专门使用了屏蔽无线电信号的材料，所有进入这里的人员都需要放下手机，希望你能理解。”

没有接收到Merlin的任何声音，通讯已经被阻隔，这样的情况不在他们的预计之内，Roxy想既然通讯已经失效，手机留着也是形同摆设，因此她如对方所愿地取出手机，按规定拆下电源，交了给物管人员。

她并没有解下胸针和耳环，而Helen似乎也没有疑心，见她放下了手机，便示意她与自己一同往里走，Roxy暗暗松了口气，对Helen参与他们所关注的那些行径的怀疑不禁少了一些，毕竟如果她有参与总会有点心虚，又怎会给自己轻易蒙混过去。

她随手整理了一下衣领，通讯虽然失效，但是胸针的录像功能还在，她得尽可能多地拍摄这里的情况。

毫无所察的Helen领着Roxy往里走向电梯，到了第二层的通道，有些房间门只是半掩着，经过时Roxy趁机往旁边的房间瞥了几眼，就如同房子的外墙一般，房间里没有任何窗户，在这里工作的人几乎是与世隔绝。没有通讯器材，没有窗户，屏蔽所有无线电信号，他们没有任何与外界联络的途径。

“Zoola的前身是一家小型的药物研究所，专门向一些制药厂提供复健药物的检测服务，得出结果后向制药方提供报告。”

“那工作可不好做。”

Helen点了点头：“是的，制药方经常会根据他们的需要删改上面的内容。要么得罪制药方，要么被药物协会谴责，甚至社会舆论的谴责。”

“就是因为这样你们改变了经营的方向？”

二人来到了一扇特殊的门前，这扇门比起其他实验室的更厚更宽大，Helen刷了一下员工卡，绿灯。

Helen摇摇头：“这是John注资之后的决定，我不清楚是出于什么原因让他有勇气冒这个风险，这个决策之后，他组建了第一个研发小组，我也是在那个时候才加入的。” 她推开门领着Roxy进去。

门后是一个几乎有礼堂大小的房间，房间被一排玻璃分隔成两个空间，其中一边是他们进来的区域，只占了房间的一小部份，基本没有放什么东西，仅在尽头处摆放一张白色桌子，上面放着一台30寸大小的触屏显示器，上面显示着一排一排的温度。

Roxy猜那是针对另一个区域的监控，她猜这里面也许会有她想要的资料，但她现在不能表现得很明显，于是她将注意力放到玻璃的另一边，嘴里说：“我读过你以前的论文，里面对细胞的推论非常大胆。”

玻璃的另一边空间比这边大得多，里面摆放着一排排的饲养箱，箱里头几乎都关着实验用的白鼠，每一格箱子上面都有一个标签，在每一排饲养箱前都放有一份药物样本，有小瓶装的透明针剂，也有胶囊和药片，再远一些的是试管。

Helen十分高兴听到Roxy的这个评价，她露出一个非常甜美的笑容。

“噢，细胞本身是非常奇妙的，它既有群体性又有单一性，它没有思想只有本能，却主导着我们所有的思想和行为。”

Roxy将注意力放在最左边的桌子上，上面放着一小瓶透明药液，牌子上写着“Ulcer repair”，实验的笼子大部份却是空的，标签编号也在PN-02373处停下了。

 “那听起来很令人着迷——”Roxy指着那些笼子，改口问：“这就是你们的第一个产品吗？为什么都是空的？”

“大部份的实验结果让人失望，而成功的PN-02373是在一年半以前老死的。这是我们花了一年时间研究的东西，”Helen说，“我们在试验上耗费了大量的时间，希望药物用到人体身上就是有效的，并且保持药效放大的同时将产生副作用的可能性降到最低。”

“非常人道的理念。”

“每一种药物在研发时我们都是这样要求，药物是用于减轻痛苦，而不是痛苦转移。”

Roxy点了点头，她在后面的药物牌子上陆续看到了有“Self repair”、“Limb regeneration”和“Cell mosaic”等标签，接着她忽然发现了当中有一张桌子上面是空的，桌子后面的实验箱也是，更让她奇异的是实验箱只在第一个上标了标签，而药物的标签上写着“Gene repair”。

她直觉这里面有古怪。

“为什么这里什么也没有？”Roxy装作好奇地问。

“这是我们一个大胆的尝试。”

“我看到只有一个标签，它失败了吗？”意外地，Roxy从玻璃反射出的浅浅的影子中见到Helen摇了摇头，她问：“那是成功了？”

“也没有。”Helen有点惋惜地说着，“当时情况危急，他受的伤非常致命，我们在他身上用完了当时的所有剂量——你知道，所有未经临床试验检测成功的药物都不会投入生产。”

Harry·Hart！她口中所说的“他”就是前任Galahad！这位圆桌骑士的死而复生果然与Zoola有关联！

这个发现使Roxy激动得差点惊叫出声。

Helen察觉了她的忽然异常，奇怪地问：“你怎么了？”

Roxy赶紧定了定神，赶紧问：“你刚才提到了‘他’，这是未经实验就直接在人体上使用了吗？”

Helen别有深意地笑了笑，说：“噢，你似乎抓到了Zoola的小辫子，那么下次你与我们老板商谈的时候，就有更大的筹码了。”

Roxy眼珠一转，说：“那我需要知道更多关于‘他’的项目的资料。”

Helen看了看手表，说：“你要不要来我的办公室坐坐，我可以给你泡壶茶。”

Roxy欣然地接受了邀请。十分钟后，Roxy坐在柔软的沙发上欣赏着眼前神秘美丽的女博士以娴熟的手法摆弄着中式的茶具，热水倒进壶中白色的水雾袅袅升起，茶香溢满房间，她记起了Helen的资料中提到这位出色的女性有一半血统来自东方那个神秘古老的国度。

“试试看。”

Roxy接过茶杯，喝了一口。

“味道如何？”

“很棒。”

“这是祁门红茶。”

看着Helen又给她斟满，Roxy随口问：“Zoola是不是每个分公司都有这样屏蔽信号的建筑？”

Helen点了点头：“是的，我们的仪器有些十分敏感，无线电信号会影响它们的正常运作。”

Roxy心想，大概正因为这样，那张该死的电话卡对Zoola几乎毫无影响。

Helen又微笑地点了点头，然后伸手覆上她的手背，说：“Rachel，你累了吗？睡一会儿？”

Roxy摇了摇头，然后便伏到桌上一动不动。

十五个小时后，在Kingsman的总部，Merlin给任务的二人播放了Roxy带回来的影像。

Roxy昏倒在Helen的办公桌上，看到这一幕，Merlin和Eggsy都紧张起来，Roxy则神情如常，然而接下来的一幕却让他们大跌眼镜。

Helen绕过了办公桌，让Roxy靠在沙发上，她先是脱下了自己的白色外袍，接着开始动手解Roxy的衣服。带着胸针的外套最先被解下放到办公桌上，接着是束着衬衣的西装裙，它被放置在外套的上面，挡住了一半的镜头，再接着是衬衣、胸衣、丝袜、内裤……最终镜头被完全挡住。

两位男士有点尴尬地在他们的Arthur露出赤裸的身体时移开了目光，没多久他们便听到视频里传来开门与关门的声音。

Roxy耸了耸肩，说：“我醒来的时候，录像已经停止了。”

Merlin托了托眼镜，将录像拖到最尾，对着上面的时间说：“摄像头是在你被迷晕的五小时之后停止，而你在这一个小时之后发出了联络信号——我差点就要通知救援组行动了。”

“幸好你没这么干，Merlin。”Roxy看了一眼身边的好友，说：“我带回来了另一份东西，是关于Harry·Hart的。”

Eggsy身体震了一下，看着Merlin调出一个名为“基因再生”的档案夹。

第一张图片是Eggsy一辈子也忘不了的情境，图中的男人头部中枪，血从脑部的缺口蔓延开，染红了他枕着的一片地面。

第二张图是前额伤口的放大，狰狞得像缠绕了Eggsy大半年的梦魇。

第三张图是血样在显微镜下的样子。

第四张第五张以及接下来的数十张，要么是血清的图片，要么是细胞活动的图片，数百张之后，又是一张伤口的特写，这张特写明显地看到伤口正在愈合，后面的图片大部份是伤口愈合的过程，偶尔会插入细胞的图片，翻到最后是男人一个侧面的特定，他额前的伤口已经完全愈合，只看到一道微小的疤痕，相比起这个，更使人意外的是他的容貌。

特写能明显地看到他的皮肤变得更细腻和有弹性，他的头发柔软而有光泽，充满活力，他闭着眼睛，嘴角却微微上扬，他的嘴唇平滑颜色红润，与第一张了无生气的照片有着鲜明的对比，他已经死而复生。

“他是Harry，Harry是真的被治愈了……”Eggsy喃喃地说。

Merlin点了点头，顺口吐槽一句：“并且还逆生长。”

Roxy安慰式地拍了拍好友的手臂，然后严肃地说：“接下来，我们除了继续调查Zoola的动向，还要保证他们的这项研究的保密性，也是为了Harry的人身安全。”


	8. Chapter 8

眉头深锁地盯着屏幕中练习对打的两位出色的年轻人，Merlin越发觉得他们的Arthur有点不妥，从Zoola回来开始。那当然不是身体上的，在体检报告中女孩的各项指标都好得很，处理繁琐的事务、练习、日常习惯都一如往常，他真心希望这只是他的错觉。

Galahad——两任的Galahad的问题已经足够麻烦。

拿到手下交上来的资料后，Merlin打断了屏幕中两位年轻人的练习，随后三人在会议室碰头。

“国际药物组织协会刚刚发表了一则来自John·Murphy的简短采访。”后勤官示意二人看屏幕，那似乎是在Zoola纽约分公司的门前拍摄的视频，“我已经确认过，是今天早上的事。”

画面中John·Murphy对记者表现得出奇的友好，他说：[首先谢谢大家的关心，我这几天并不是失踪，而是在公司的实验室盯着项目进度，现在已经到了十分关键的阶段，相信成品很快就能上市与大家见面。]

“他看起来确实很好。”Roxy插了一句，另外两名男士都没有反对。

[另外，我很荣幸Zoola公司能参加这次的国际药物安全交流会，希望杜绝滥用药物的理念在各国都能得到推广普及。]John·Murphy说得严肃与诚恳。

视频就到这里结束。

Eggsy一脸疑惑：“国际药物安全交流会？他们不会准备把Harry公开出去吧？”

Merlin对Eggsy的思考方向感到有点无奈，他摇头说：“那应该不可能——这里还有些有意思的东西你们看看。”他说着把手上的资料递给了二人。

“John·Murphy的秘书在三天前报过案，说她的上司失联了，就是在Arthur参观Zoola那天报的案——你在实验室里见到过John·Murphy吗？”最后一句，后勤官是对着Roxy问的。

Roxy摇头说：“没，我没见过他。”

“也许是在别的分部。”Eggsy接着说，“我听Harry提到过，他们的总部三藩市和康涅狄格州分公司也有这样的部门。”

“那我可以再去确认下他的交通行程记录。”Merlin思考着说。

Roxy低头翻了一下资料，说：“不着急，Merlin，Murphy先生现在看起来很安全，以及，这次与会名单上写的是Helen Li博士和……Harry，还有另一位研究人员，三人。”Roxy说着便将资料递了给身边的骑士。

Eggsy一再确认后才说：“我们昨晚通电话时Harry没有说到这个。”

Merlin看了二人一眼示意他们翻到后面说：“这是‘那天’之后第一次官方与民间组织协办的大型交流会，地点在瑞士，各国政府都十分关注和重视这个会议，部分国家派出了他们举足轻重的人物，这已经并不单纯是商业或者技术行业的活动。”

“就是说如果要打击政府，或者和与会的官员直接对话甚至发出威胁，这是个很好的机会，他们会占领各个报纸的头条。”

Merlin点点头说：“是的，我准备的资料里还有最近活跃的一些民间武装力量惯用手法的介绍，希望对你会有点帮助。”

Roxy问：“我们能安排多少人接应？”

“不多，但我会尽量安排。”

“我能用回王牌医药的业务员身份吗？”

“当然可以，”Merlin一脸理所当然的点头，“我已经帮你搞到一个特殊的名额，噢，顺便说，Zoola为Harry编制的假身份，真是漏洞百出。”

后勤官鄙视的口吻让另外二人不禁莞尔对望。

尽管知道是假的，但Eggsy还是忍不住翻开了Harry的档案，抚摸着那张印着他朝思暮想面容的照片，然后及时合上资料抬起头，向后勤官问道：“那么，我什么时候可以出发？”

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

美国，纽约，Zoola实验室。

穿着白袍的Helen Li仔细地重新检查了一遍药剂和仪器。

干净无菌的实验室打着明亮的白光，亮得甚至有点刺眼，躺在多功能手术台上的Harry又深吸了口气，他的心情起伏被忠实地反应在仪器屏幕上，那道心跳的曲线有着同样的起伏。

Helen走到床边，体贴地问：“你真的不需要给你的小男朋友打个电话？”

Harry内心挣扎了几秒，最终还是说：“结束再打吧，两个小时就能完事了，不是吗。”

Helen点点头：“是的，保守估计两个小时，也许会更快。”

“很好。”Harry说，“我们开始吧。”

Helen走向控制台开始灵活地在面板上操作，她在输液管加入了麻醉的针剂，并对剂量进行人工调控，使它逐渐增加。

“我很抱歉之前的药给你带来那么多的麻烦，Harry，但是马上就会好起来，我保证。”

“我当然相信你……”Harry说完这句意识便开始逐渐模糊沉入黑暗。

他开始做梦，或者说他断断续续的梦到一些零碎的片段，陌生并且带有暴力的。

他被充满攻击性的人群包围着，用能摸到的武器进行斗殴。

爆炸，一层叠一层的，由远处向他逼近。

他与人徒手肉搏，产生肢体撞击与骨裂的痛感。

更多来自子弹的记忆，有时他能躲开，有时他会受伤。

这些片段毫无章法毫无规律，甚至没有一个完整的片段能让他清晰记住，当他开始清醒，这些影象也开始沉寂下来，在他睁开眼时，早已消失得毫无踪迹。

“感觉怎样？”属于东方人特有的乌亮的眸子略带紧张地打量着他。

他花了一点儿时间对情况进行认知和校正，半晌，才说：“有点累，除此以外一切正常。”

Helen闻言似乎是松了口气，转而微笑说：“麻醉剂的效果还没完全消退，你可能还要躺四到五个小时，之后的一周，你可能会有一些低烧，食欲会有所下降，但不会有太大影响，一周之后所有都会回复正常。”

“我再也不用打那些稳定剂了？”

“是的，再也不用。”Helen笑着点头，又从口袋掏出了他的电话，“那么，我想你现在需要这个。”

Harry这次没有推却，只道谢说：“Thank you，Helen. ”

Helen识趣地离开实验室，带上门时她想起自己忘了告诉Harry，他和他的小男朋友很快就会在瑞士见面。

噢，没关系，他们总会说到这个的。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

Eggsy觉得Merlin真是神通广大。

各国政要有他们的住处，对企业方面的与会人员，大会进行了统一的安排，行内名不经传的王牌医药的代表被安排到与Zoola公司其中一位代表相邻的房间。这令一些想与Zoola拉近关系的同行惊疑不已，接着察觉二人原是相识并且还有说有笑地一同进餐时，不禁更加羡慕与妒忌。

在大多数同行眼里，王牌医药的代表有点太过年轻，尽管他看起来充满自信，也足够绅士，但他的能力仍被其他中小型企业的代表所怀疑。

在答应Harry邀请时，Eggsy本来以为他会与Zoola的三位代表一起用餐，直到走进餐厅，Harry才告诉他Helen与同行的女博士逛街购物去了。

“你知道吗，如果妒忌能杀人的话，我多半不可能活着走到餐厅。”Eggsy将餐巾打开折进衣领，接过侍应递上的餐牌，目光却灼灼地注视着桌子对面的男人。

“你在和我开玩笑？”Harry不确定地眨了眨眼，笑着摇头更正说：“Helen和Garcia博士才是他们想要结交的。”

Eggsy别有所指地说：“不，他们一部分是因为Zoola，另一部分是因为你本身。”

“噢那真可惜，”Harry翻了一页餐牌，略带遗憾地说，“我有男朋友了。”说着瞥了那位“男朋友”一眼。

这一眼使Eggsy心花怒放，他禁不住弯起嘴角，仿佛觉得连手上的餐牌都是粉色的。

“我们要来一瓶红酒吗？”

不料Harry却否决了他的提议：“不，我现在还不能碰酒精。”看到Eggsy有点失望的眼神，有点不忍地接着补充说：“不过，这瓶红酒可以留到交流会结束，如果你不赶着回伦敦的话。”

Eggsy耸了耸肩，欣然接受了这个提议。他以为Harry拒绝酒精是因为正事，直到发现对方的食量似乎下降得有点厉害才紧张起来：

“你病了？”

“只是药物的副作用，别担心，过了这两天就会恢复正常。”Harry安抚着他的年轻人。

“Helen Li博士的研究项目？”Eggsy不动声色地问。

“是的。”Harry觉得这是他的私事，他愿意告诉Eggsy更多，事实上他认为没有过去的自己也并没有多少东西可以拿出来分享。

“为什么不提前告诉我？”

看到Eggsy的神色间似乎有点受伤，这让Harry感到些许愧疚，他一边提醒着自己Eggsy的立场一边又希望相信年轻人的感情发自真心，毕竟这一切看起来是那么美好。

他暗暗叹了口气：“说来话长，Eggsy，如果你愿意听——”

“十万分愿意。”

Harry注视着年轻人漂亮的眼睛好一会，不论他想要找寻什么，都只看到无比的真诚，也许他可以告诉年轻人一些关于自己的小秘密。

“这并不是说隐私的好场所，”他微微一笑，放下餐巾，“我们回房间再说。”

十五分钟后，他们出现在各自房间的露台上。

Eggsy没有忘记他伪装的身份，作为Zoola的合作企业之一他与Zoola的代表一同用餐并没有什么，但是进入房间这种更私密的地方就会为双方引起不必要的麻烦，除非他们想要公开关系，这样做的话恐怕第二天他们就会见报。

酒店设计相邻两个房间的露台之间的距离大约在三到四英尺，确保了客人们的安全距离又不会影响他们之间友好交流。

他们房间的位置不错，露台视野算是比较开阔，入夜后，只要从露台望出去就能看到一大片的星空，露台灯的光线特意设计得昏暗，使整个露台都覆上一层朦胧的光晕，人看起来也特别柔和。

Eggsy坐到露台靠近Harry房间的石围栏上，看着对面面带微笑的男人，带着期待与一丝不确定的问：“现在怎样？”

“这真是个谈情的好地方。”Harry看了看星空，这天晚上天气出奇的好，但他却无心欣赏。

“唔，听上去你好像经验丰富。”

Harry回过头笑着说：“你看上去也是。”

“不、不，”Eggsy连连摇头，“我一直努力的……工作。”他眼神复杂地看着Harry。

“那对你来说真不容易。”他的心在鼓动。

“是的，我有一个混蛋继父，他的出现把我家的生活弄得一团糟，可我却无法改变那些，在我最沮丧的时候，有人给了我一个机会，一份工作。”

Harry深深地看着年轻人，他当然知道年轻人的工作是什么，他们都不会说穿。

“那薪水一定很不错。”

Eggsy闻言忍不住轻笑出声：“是的，很不错，它足够租一个小房子以及给我妹妹准备一些礼物——噢，我有没有告诉过我有一个妹妹。”

Harry摇头：“没有。”

“Daisy——我妹妹，她刚长了两门颗牙，笑起来脸上有两个浅浅的小酒窝，看上去就像天使一样甜美。”说到妹妹Eggsy脸上尽是温柔。

“我十分相信，我能想象到。”Harry顿了顿，深深地吸了口气才说：“我曾经受过一次严重的损伤，在这里——”他用手指了指自己的右脑，“很致命，Helen将我带回了Zoola的实验室，他们的其中一项研究是基因自我修复与细胞再生，由于情况特殊，他们决定在我身上进行活体实验。成功，我被救活；不成功，我就像本来那样死亡。”

“你被救活了。”Eggsy看着他说，“我很高兴这样，你被救活了。”

年轻人专注的眼神看得他有点窒息，Harry鼓起勇气继续说：“不止这样，大概是药物的影响，我的外表变得比实际年龄年轻，我已经五十三……马上就五十四岁了，比你看到的要老得多。” 说到这里他笑了笑，故作轻松地望向Eggsy，这是他最没信心的一个坦白，尽管他知道年轻人的真实身份——来自于英国秘密间谍组织的成员，或许对方见识过很多高科技仪器，但他不确定年轻人得知自己是个老头的反应，是否会产生后悔、恶心或者被欺骗的愤怒。

而年轻人只是瞪大了眼睛，看起来似乎只是有点惊讶：“那真是太神奇了，你现在看上去无比的棒。”

“你……不会对我这样子感到害怕？”

“害怕？”年轻人疑惑了，“难道这是一种病毒，会因为性爱传染？”

“不，不会，”Harry失笑摇头，心下却忽然感到轻松得多，“手术并不是完全成功，我醒来后忘记了除名字以外的所有事，偶尔会有严重的神经痛。”

“头痛？”

“不，”Harry摇头，“——全身都会产生疼痛。Helen说那是药物本身的不稳定引起的，在五天以前，我每一隔段时间就需要注射稳定剂，它可以让我不会因为身体的疼痛而发狂。”

Eggsy记得五天前他与Harry的一通电话，对方的声音格外的软绵，就像还没睡醒的猫挠得人心痒，后来Harry告诉他刚刚做了个小手术，才让他收住大清早的心猿意马。

而这时他只为对方感到心痛。

“那么现在解决了？”

“痛症解决了，只是我仍然没有想起任何有关过往的事情。”男人耸了耸肩。

“你很想了解自己的过去？”

Harry点头：“是的。”

“为什么？”

Harry忽尔笑了笑，没有立刻回答，直到Eggsy一脸好奇的催促，他才说：“这听起来有点理想主义，我只是在想，如果能知道自己以前是干什么的，我现在大概能干得更好。”

Eggsy微微震动了一下：“是的，我相信你会，我有一位朋友告诉我，‘真正的高贵在于超越曾经的自我’。”

“‘真正的高贵在于超越曾经的自我’，”Harry咀嚼着这句话，他感到有点熟悉，“但我已经忘记了那个‘曾经的自我’。”

“那没有关系，”Eggsy目不转睛地注视着他曾经的导师，“我们还有未来。”

“是的，我们（还）有（未来）。”Harry任由他们的眼神互相交缠，他觉得年轻人的眼睛比天上的星星还要亮。

“所以，接下来我们是不是应该接吻？”

“正常来说是的，可我们之间隔得有点远。”

这对Kingsman的骑士而言并不是一个难题，年轻的特工轻而易举地越过了露台之间的空隙，顺利地将Harry困在自己与墙壁之间，他摸到墙壁上的开关，关掉了灯，让露台只剩下月光和星光，以及两人交叠在一起的影子。

Harry的低烧让二人的性爱变得比以往任何一次都要温和，他侧卧在柔软的床上，让Eggsy从背后进入了他，这个姿势他几乎没有什么体力消耗，身体上的契合与年轻人的体贴使他感到更多的满足，心理的因素比肉体的刺激让人更快高潮，他们互相拥抱着有一句没一句地聊天，最后他在温柔缱绻中渐渐沉睡。

次日早上，在Eggsy返回他的房间后，Harry打开手机，看到Helen的留言，目标确定是乌克兰和巴基斯坦的总理。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

意外总是来得很突然。

Eggsy在几分钟前还一边打着呵欠一边抱怨交流会发言的沉闷——那都是各方组织的例行发言，会议设有半小时的休息时间，Eggsy决定到洗手间洗把面清醒下。

接着一下枪声，让他瞬间清醒。

会场内一片恐慌，各个代表相继向紧急疏散的逃生通道奔走，Eggsy逆向挤进会场，下意识的寻找Zoola的坐席，见到坐位已空，不由心下一紧，连忙呼叫了Merlin。

“Merlin，Harry不在坐位上。”

“等一等，我立刻查，”Merlin迅速地调出酒店的监控，看到几名全身黑色的武装份子正在墙边安装些什么，拉近镜头仔细一看，倒吸了一口冷气，“老天，他们会场上层安装了计时炸弹，Eggsy，我需要你尽快撤离！我现在就安排后援队到你那去。”

Eggsy沉默了一会，沉声说：“告诉我Harry的位置，Merlin。”

“Eggsy！”

“拜托，Merlin，拜托——”

Merlin暗叹着摇了摇头，继续调出会场出入口处的监控拖动回放。

“他们在下层的休息室——在10楼。”

Eggsy立刻冲向逃生通道，顺着往下冲的人潮跑到10楼，他没多想就拉开安全门。

“等等——”

一阵枪声响起，Eggsy及时敏捷地在地上打了个滚，撞开走道对面的房间的门，接着一只手将他猛地拉了进去。

听得耳畔有人低声问：“有没有受伤？”Eggsy惊魂未定地瞪着走道墙上的弹孔下意识地摇头。

“那就好，”那人松了口气，“他们挟持了Helen和其他人。”

熟悉的声音让Eggsy终于反应过来，他回过头一把抓住男人的手臂：“Harry——”

男人给了他一个安抚的微笑：“是的，是我。”

Eggsy刚想说什么就听到耳机传来Merlin的声音：“Eggsy，刚刚收到消息，这伙人的身份已经被确认，是乌克兰南部自由武装力量。”

“他们有多少人？”Eggsy慢慢地探头出去，可是立刻就被一记子弹吓得缩回来。

“有五个在房间里面，有三个在通道，可能还有几个后援。”Harry说。

“除了这一层的，有两组人在会场上方几个位置布置计时炸弹，前后门各有三人守着。”Merlin看着监控说，“也许还有一些守在酒店的其他位置，他们打掉了一些出入口的监控，我无法确定全部人员。”

“他们的目的是什么？”

“他们想要乌克兰方面撤销进口药物的管制。”Harry回答说，接着他向Eggsy简单解释了乌克兰中部和南部的情况。

“屠杀日”之后一些发展中国家和第三世界国家发生大规模动乱，生活与精神的双重不安使人们对药物的需求越来越大，一开始政府为了稳定民众对药物实行了补贴优惠的政策，然而时间一长，有些人开始对药物产生依赖，开始形成一种恶性的药瘾，尤其是对精神方面的药物依赖性尤为严重，尽管有政府和一些反药物人士不停地进行宣传，但收效甚微，有些国家和地区甚至开始实行战争状态的物资管制。

乌克兰禁止药物进口的决定引发中部与南部地区人民的不满，几乎每天都有人上街游行示威，在一些市镇的药店还频频出现破窗抢药的骚动，接着政府采取了更强硬的手段去镇压，近一周已经爆发十多起冲突，碰巧世界药物组织召开了这次的会些，他们就决定趁这此机会劫持相关要员想要逼迫乌克兰政府放开限制。

“刚刚他们在网上发布了视频，要求与乌克兰政府对话，他们没有说炸弹的事情。瑞士警方已经派出了一队特警，我怀疑他们想要弄出更大的动作，”Merlin皱着眉说，“那里太危险了，立刻终止任务，逃出酒店的范围。”

Eggsy想了想，回头问Harry说：“房间里面都有谁？”

“除了Helen和Mary两位博士，还有乌克兰的代表，捷克的代表和瑞士的代表。”

Eggsy听到门外传来一些熟悉的响动，发现敌人有所动作，他从小腿处摸出手枪，回头看到Harry也从怀里摸出枪，他笑了笑打了个手势，俩人轻手轻脚地矮着身移动到门边，Eggsy轻声说：“我冲在前面，你躲在我后面，OK？”

Harry摇头：“我不需要你帮我挡子弹。”

“别担心，我的西装是防弹的，呃——”Eggsy歪了歪头，以一副“你懂的”表情解释说，“我有一份兼职，是做保安的，这是其中一套制服。”

脚步声仅有一墙之隔，Eggsy忽然身体一动，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将人拖了进来，外面又是一阵子弹扫射。

看到匪徒被Eggsy扔了回来，Harry几乎是瞬间就作出了反应，手肘击向来人的后脑，那人哼都没哼就摔了下去，Harry收起自己的手枪，拿起匪徒身上的M16顺便检查了一下弹匣，才对Eggsy点了点头。

久违的熟悉感，Harry定了定神，尽量不去想从哪里来的这种奇异的感觉。

冲进房间的过程是刺激、惊险、令人沸腾和短暂的，他们的契合度很高，一左一右的射击令对方猝不及防，连连退避。

中间Harry的枪打到没子弹，他从路上被击毙的匪徒身上换了一把，守在通道的匪徒被逼退后，Eggsy枪击了门锁撞开门，矮着身滚进房间，几乎是弹无虚发的，将守在门边的左右各两名匪徒瞬间歼灭。

原本看守人质的匪徒刚转过身准备向二人开枪，却不料他身后的Helen趁他没注意，朝他腿关节狠踢了一脚，匪徒一个站不稳跪了下来，Harry立刻补了一枪，正中脑门。

房间里的人早已一个个吓得脸色发白。

走道外的枪声稍微停了一下又猛烈起来，Harry躲在门边还了几枪，他看了一下情况不对，匪徒从他们的来路绕了过来，并且越逼越近。

“他们来了人，两边都有，这边可能出不去，快找路。”Harry紧张地对Eggsy说。

Eggsy走到窗边敲掉玻璃，探头上下左右看了一下，回头说：“不行，这里太高太陡，不能走。”

“快找别的，这里守不了多久。”

Eggsy焦急地在房间转了几圈，抬头苦思时突然注意到了中央空调的风口。

“这里，Merlin。”

“我帮你拟定最短的路线，要迅速，Galaha，他们似乎决定要引爆炸弹。”Merlin一边说一边操作着下载酒店的通风管道布局。

Eggsy接收了路线图后立刻动身，他先爬到通风管道，再让人质一个接一个的攀爬上来，通风管道很窄，他们先让身体比较纤瘦的两位女士上去，最后也是最重的是瑞士代表，人质都顺利攀上去后，Eggsy见Harry还在门边没有过来的意思，不由惊疑地喊：“Harry？”

Harry靠着墙朝他摇摇头：“我中枪了，一起走会拖慢你们。快走，我在这里还能挡一会儿。”稍侧身，他指了指自己的右边小腿，那里已经被染红了一大片，看起来不止中了一枪，冲进房间后他一直就在门边不动，也没人发现他受了伤。

“不——”Eggsy又惊又怒，想也不想就拒绝了他的提议，紧接着坚决地说：“我不会留下你，快上来！”

Harry犹豫了一秒，对方张开双手一动不动地等着他，那表情让他几乎瞬间就意识到若自己坚持留下对方也一定不肯逃离，那么他们之前为救出人质的一切努力将白废。

他只能选择妥协。

想罢Harry用一轮猛烈的扫射将门外的匪徒稍微逼退，转身一拐一拐地跑向空调的通风口，踩上之前叠起攀爬的椅子，一使劲右小腿的伤口传来一阵剧痛，他不禁一个踉跄，眼看就要摔下去，幸好Eggsy眼疾手快及时扯住了他手臂。

Harry刚攀进通风管道匪徒已破门而入，匪徒们抬头一看对着通风口又是一阵扫射，幸好酒店的天花厚度足够，有几颗弹射进了通风管道里弹了几下，引出人质的一阵惊呼。

众人连忙向前死命爬动，直到手臂发酸，后面的枪声也已经有一段距离，才觉得惊魂稍定，看着前面的几个岔道，走在前面的Garcia回过头询问路线。

Eggsy惦记着Harry的伤，但Harry一再坚持先脱离险境再处理，在其他人的强烈要求下他只好换到最前面带路。Harry趁着众人都往前爬行时悄悄捂了捂腰侧，刚才匪徒乱枪扫射的时候他离通风口比较近，有子弹穿过了他的腰腹，虽然不致命但也使他的行动变得更加困难，没一会他就与前面六人拉开了好一段距离。

就在Eggsy快到拟定的出口时，上方突然传来一阵巨响，伴随着剧烈的震动，所有人质都惊呼地匍匐趴下，紧接着头顶上方传来什么东西崩塌的声音，一下接一下的，越来越响。

Eggsy朝其他人大喊：“你们发什么呆！快点，动起你们的手脚！”

众人被他一喝惧意去了不少，连忙咬着牙向前爬。

此时，一块重物砸在了众人的上方，瑞士代表刚爬过的地方被砸得凹下来一处，瑞士代表吃了一惊，整个人瞬间趴了下去，接着拼命地推挤着前面的乌克兰代表，把乌克兰代表推得重心不稳，乌克兰代表回头抱怨，拉扯之下，二人快要争吵起来，又一块重物落下，整个通风管道猛地剧震了一下，一时间全部人都吓得静了下来。

重物一块接一块砸到上方，眼看着后面的空间被挤压得越来越低，Eggsy蓦然发现不知何时Harry落在后面，他猛地回身大声喊着Harry的名字推开其他人要往后爬，却被其他人拉扯住，在这通风管道中动弹不得，眼睁睁地看着天花崩塌墙体断裂。其他人吓得拼命向后退，看着刚才的位置逐点地往下陷，Eggsy觉得他的心也在一点一点的往下沉。

不……Harry不会有事，他也能躲开这个，是的，他或许还保留着原本的职业本能。

Eggsy努力地说服自己往好处想。

“Galahad，我们的救援队已经进入酒店，就在离你们不远，”耳机传来了Merlin冷静的声音，“你快带着大家过去。”

“Merlin，你能看到Harry的状况吗？”Eggsy几乎是不带希望地问。

Merlin沉默了一秒，说：“Sorry，Eggsy. ”严格来说，Harry已经不是KSM的一员，他需要优先照顾好骑士和其他人质。

Eggsy压下内心的焦躁与不安，一咬牙，招呼了其他人转身直奔出口，与此同时也暗暗作了个决定。

在他再次冲进塌陷的酒店时，耳机传来了Merlin罕有的怒吼。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

Harry比任何人都更早察觉天花的崩塌，他几乎是立刻就退后了好一段距离，一个酒店不会只设有一个逃生通道，待塌陷稍停，他小心地摸到了一个比较松动的通风口，打算从另一边找路离开。

这幢建筑随时都会崩塌，他希望Eggsy会带着Helen等人安全逃离。

也许他今天是真的不怎么走运，一些来不及撤退的匪徒正巧被他碰上了，双方毫无意外地一轮交火，对方逃掉了一个，而他已经躺在地上撤底不能动弹了。

他想，不知道Helen和Eggsy他们有没有顺利逃出去。

他盯着天花板，这个位置不知道还会不会崩塌。

他觉得失血过多让他有点口渴。

不知道自己以前是怎样的人，会不会猜到自己这样的结局。

他想，如果能再见到Eggsy那该多好。

哦，自己还没说过爱他。

“Harry——”男人觉得自己出现了幻听。

“Harry——”

我在这里，男人张了张口，却发不出声音。

“Harry——”

Eggsy——

摸到手边的——枪？碎石？任何东西。男人使劲朝声音传来的方向扔了出去，这一下几乎使他晕歇。

Eggsy猛地顿住。“Harry？”

是的，是的，我在这里。

“我的上帝！”

“嗨……”我的男孩。

男人睁了睁眼，想向他的年轻情人打招呼，却只被对方小心翼翼地环抱在胸膛。

“不，Harry，别再丢下我，求你，拜托，拜托，别再丢下我。”年轻人的声音带着沙哑。

“噢，别露出这个表情，Eggsy。你知道吗，我喜欢你笑着的样子……”Harry模糊地笑了笑，清了清喉咙，“就像……草原上的阳光，非常……动人……”他的眼前已经一片色彩斑斓，他的脑袋很重很重，已经无法再想到更贴切的词汇去形容这个年轻人带给他的美好，连对方落在他脸上的几点温热都察觉不到。

接着，Harry做了个很长的梦，他梦到自己被送上手术台，一堆穿着白衣服戴着脸罩的医护人员不停地围着他转。

他做着很多破碎的梦，有他小时候，念公学的时候，训练的时候，以及工作、工作、工作……还有与Eggsy的见面，第一次、第二次、第三次……

不论梦境怎样变化，他总是能隐约的听到Eggsy的声音，他感到自己醒了一次又一次，一次比一次清醒，最后他真的张开了眼。

——

“你醒了？”混血的天才女博士正坐在他的床头，微笑地望着躺在病床上的他。

Helen，Zoola公司的首席研究员。

Harry缓缓地眨了一下眼，微微点头：“是的，我醒了。”


	9. Chapter 9

距离药物安全交流会结束已经有一个月，打自瑞士回来，Eggsy的情绪就一直低落。

不，应该说，打自他回酒店睡了一觉醒来赶到医院却听到Harry已由Zoola公司的负责人办理好转院手续登上了返回美国的航班之后，他就没精神过。

在那之前，Eggsy不眠不休地在Harry的床前守了三天，有一段时间Harry的情况特别不稳定，Eggsy就伏在床边紧紧抓着对方的手不停地说着话，直到Harry情况好转，他的声音也已经哑得不成样子。后来，当他得知是Harry醒来后亲自签的转院同意书，湖色的眸子几乎在瞬间就黯了下来。

除了一条“I’m fine”的短信，Harry始终没有回过他一个电话。

一直渺无音讯。

Eggsy说不出自己是担心多一些还是郁闷多一些。

可能是看出了他现在的情绪不适合进行任务，又或者是会场袭击事件后续需要处理的其他事务太多，身为Arthur的Roxy一直在各国的会面和各种会议中来回奔走，Merlin也不知道在私下忙些什么，就像是遗忘了Eggsy的存在一样没对他有任何安排。

Eggsy一点也不想留在Harry的房子里，那会让他想念那人想得发疯，于是他每天差不多全部时间都在花在体能训练上面，不在练习室就在操场，甚至后来接连几天都睡在休息室。

看着监视器中满身暴躁无处发泄的Eggsy，Merlin一点也不想管。

这档子事Merlin是真的一点也不想管。

从袭击事件的三天之后，Merlin就开始收到匿名邮件，连上五天前的，一共收到四封，每一封都标明一圈经纬坐标范围，他“借用”了欧盟国的卫星扫描那些区域，并查出那些建筑群的业主后，他同时也肯定了一个事实。

一个匿名来电让他的注意力从监视器上移开，谨慎起见，他按下了追踪开关才拿起电话，对面传来的声音他已经毫不意外。

“Merlin，我是Harry，那些地方的内部结构你都弄到手了吗？”

“上帝，真的是你。”Merlin忍不住翻了个白眼，“你之前（失忆）都是装的？”

“我也这样希望，很遗憾不是。”Harry暗暗叹了口气。

“那我该称赞你一句宝刀未老？”Merlin忍不住调侃，“不过，Eggsy看起来确实像是你的喜欢的类型。”

“闭嘴！Merlin！”Harry微微皱起眉，“告诉我，我发给你的那几个地方内部结构你都弄到手了吗？”

Merlin察觉Harry不愿意多说Eggsy的事，既然当事人不想提，Merlin更不会自找麻烦，在工作上这两任Galahad给他找的麻烦已经足够多了，他私下耸了耸肩，半开玩笑的说：“当然，我连建筑施工图都拿到了，怎么，你想要把Zoola那几处产业都端掉？”

“是的，但不是Zoola。听着，Zoola只是Helen的一个掩护，她利用了和她合作的企业、合伙人的资源去研究她自己的项目。”

“她研究的什么？”Merlin反射性地问。

“一项生物的基因结构改造，有点像精神控制。她将项目命名为‘Worker’。你知道蜂巢的结构吗？她就是‘Queen’，被改造的都是‘Worker’，所有‘Worker’的本能都是遵循‘Queen’的意志和指令行动，无条件服务‘Queen’的利益。”

“这有什么用，难道她能用这个控制全人类？”那简直是异想天开。

“不，她只需要让每个国家的当权那几十人成为‘Worker’，通过这些人来控制世界发展的走向，‘Worker’自我的行动会无限接近集体利益，接着各国的政策、方针，一切都会按‘Queen’想要的方向发展，你知道长久下去会怎样？她能轻而易举地毁灭一个城市甚至一个国家。”

“这太疯狂了……”

“在药物交流会的时候‘Worker’开始启动，她已经成功得到了一些国家元首或者重要人物，瑞士、意大利、西班牙、俄罗斯和部分东欧国家，接下来她还准备出访中国。不能再拖下去了，我必须要阻止她。Merlin，我给你发的全是‘Worker’的实验基地，最后一个的位置要安排更多的人手，必须要在同一时间将控制权拿下来，毁掉那些该死的药剂，还有——”

对面忽然的安静了，还在努力消化突如其来的大量信息的Merlin以为他要说什么重要嘱咐，很耐心地等待了一会，然而对面却一直没有声息，Merlin开始感觉有点不妙，他按忍不住喊了一声：“Harry？”

回应他的是忙音。

这是一个“出事了”的信号。

“我真是个天才……”Merlin一边自我佩服一边调出刚才的追踪，将附近的监控接到了另一边的全部屏幕上，接着他使用紧急情况频度呼叫了Arthur和全部骑士，以及接通了基础体能训练室的广播——Galahad的通讯设备被他放到一边，呼叫信号持续在闪，而Eggsy没有一点拿起来的意思。

Merlin见状放出了杀手锏。

“Eggsy，有Harry的消息了。”

一愣之后，年轻的骑士捡起衣物飞似的冲出基础体能训练室。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

“我真的很意外，Harry。”

Helen在研究中心大楼的天台找到了原本应该出现在她办公室的男人。

“Helen……”他被至少七个人用枪瞄准了，Harry无可奈何摁掉通话交出手机和武器，“我以为我们应该有更友好的聊天方式。”

“当然，但我想先弄明白在你身上发生了什么。”

Helen上下打量着Harry，眼中带着浓浓的兴趣，让Harry瞬间有种自己就是实验台上的小白鼠的错觉。

或者未必是错觉。

在医院醒来他不但找回了记忆，还断开了与“Queen”的连接，他不知道这是怎么发生，但确实发生了，那感觉就仿若从梦中蓦然醒来。

曾经他确实想要忘记在肯塔基教堂发生的一切，然而这种体验比原来更糟糕。

在这段日子他盲目认同Helen疯狂的理念，背叛了他从前所信仰和坚守的精神，使用不光明的暴力的、手段，伤害曾经共同奋斗的同伴，伤害无辜的人，还把救命恩人的儿子带了上床。

他爱Eggsy，他当然爱Eggsy。

他很早就发现年轻人的与别不同，Eggsy英俊、机敏、坚韧、有朝气、有冲劲、重感情、忠诚守信、勇于担当、宽容诚恳还有对情人的温柔体贴……他能想到更多更多词语来称赞Eggsy，Eggsy值得他为其做的所有。

抹掉Lee的那层关系只让他的感情看起来更简单，也更令他苦恼，他不怀疑Eggsy现在的真心，不过他也年轻过，他明白年轻人的感情来得快去得也快。

最重要的是，现在可不是谈情说爱的好时机。

他希望他还来得及弥补自己之前所做的一切，阻止Helen疯狂计划的实施。他需要Kingsman的支持，以及更多的关于“Worker”的情报，他不能就这样回到Kingsman，以他在Zoola的身份他可以取得更多的信息。被Helen发现他的“离群”在Harry的意料之中，却又在他的意料之外。

他还没来得及将Roxy已经成为“Worker”的消息告诉Merlin。

但愿这个失误不会让一切变得更坏。

“你不想知道我刚才说了什么吗？Helen。”

Helen摇了摇头：“不论你说了什么，他们都会来救你，不是吗？”

“你看上去一点儿也不担心。”

“是的，你呢？”

他当然担心。

Harry被前后夹着送上他熟悉的实验台，Helen没有给他什么机会，她不光用手铐扣住他的四肢，还用固定带绑紧了他的膝关节和肘关节以及脖子的位置。

“友好？”

“我需要的实验样本有点多，”Helen依旧微笑着看他，“在结果出来之前，我建议你还是先睡上一觉比较好，就像以前一样。”

眼看Helen的助手拿着麻醉剂走近，Harry叹了口气，这是他第一次对接下来的情况束手无策。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

看到Arthur和众骑士都到齐，Merlin打开投影，开始对众人描述情况，Kingsman会议室的气氛立刻变得严肃紧张。

他们需要同时夺取Zoola公司位于三藩市、纽黑文、纽约和墨西哥湾无名岛四处研究中心的控制权，销毁所有“Worker”的药剂，不管成品还是半成品，还要从墨西哥湾的研究中心找到并救出前任Galahad。

Merlin提出，除了位置仍然悬空的Lancelot，其余八位骑士，每两人为一个行动组，分别负责四个地点的突破。

外围的突破没有难度，但进入研究中心主楼后，骑士将会与Kingsman总部失去联系，他们必须先找到安全系统主机，使用Merlin的U盘上载病毒破坏屏蔽程序，然后找到放置药物的地方，销毁他们。

支援队的所有可用人力也会分为四队跟随在后，为骑士们提供掩护和后方的支援帮助。

Eggsy首先质疑了这个安排，他调出资料指出无名岛的研究中心主楼比另外三个都要大，那里需要投入更多的人员。

而且他们还要营救前任Galahad。

不，是他要营救前任Galahad。

Merlin当然明白他的私心，他皱起眉正想要说什么，一边的Geraint开口说愿意一个人负责三藩市的那部份，那里的研发中心只有两层，大概只是一个小实验室，与他同组的Gawaine可以调到无名岛的那一组。

Gawaine点了点头。

最后他们决定，Gaheris和Bors到纽黑文，Gareth和Bedivere到纽约，Geraint一个人到三藩市，Gawaine、Percival和Galahad到无名岛。

这时Arthur——或者说Roxy以Percival未完全康复为由阻止了她的推荐人出任务的决定，大家都愕然不解，接着她提出由她自己代替Percival进行这一次的外勤。

Arthur是前Lancelot，她的能力有目共睹，除开Arthur这个身份，她的确比未完全康复的Percival更适合。

在降落到岛上的时候，三人的心情都异常兴奋，Gawaine觉得他能与这俩人一起任务真是太令人期待了，Eggsy希望他与Roxy的二次合作能与上一次一样顺利成功，而Roxy，则觉得一切都在计划之中。

行动！

就在骑士们相继突破外围时，Kingsman总部的警报毫无预兆地响起，留守的Merlin和Percival同时吃了一惊。

“Merlin，这是怎么了？有故障？”

“我不知道，”Merlin立刻切到警报区域的监控，屏幕出现的是监控镜头被穿着黑衣的敌人打爆的一瞬，然后是一片雪花，他们遭到了袭击，“对方看起来不像雇佣兵。”

Merlin表情严肃地启动了基地防护程序，没等多久，对方已炸毁了其中一个安全门。

“有趣，他们是特种部队。”Percival盯着又一个变成雪花的监控屏说。

然后，另一边的安全门也被炸开。

“不，一点也不有趣，Percival，我把所有人手都派了出去。”Merlin深深的皱起眉头，“光凭我和你抵抗不了他们。”

Percival看了他一眼，转向一个个逐渐只显示雪花的屏幕，忽然定在了某一处。

七位学员——Lancelot的侯选者们。

“我想这是一个很好的题目，Merlin。”Percival说，“我们只有这条路了。”

Merlin一直开着通讯，所有骑士和支援队都接收到了这个信息：Kingsman总部遭到袭击。

部份人立刻停在了原地不知所措。

“继续你们的任务，骑士们，我和Percival会处理掉这些入侵者。”Merlin冷静地说，听上去像是没什么大问题。

Percival向他打了个眼色，接着骑士离开控制室，按Merlin定下的路线迅速到达学员的休息室。

“大家好，我是Percival，现在进行突击测试，这次测试非常严酷，你们需要一些装备，现在所有人跟我来。”

早就听到外面不寻常动静的学员们一听有几个忍不住小小欢呼了一声，一副跃跃欲试的样子。Percival只得暗叹口气。

这些学员的能力都不错，然而实战经验太过贫乏，合作方面也强差人意，首次与特种部队的交锋几乎溃败而退，在Merlin的指引下，Percival只能带着他们且战且退来牵扯对方的兵力，几次下来虽然击杀了几名敌人，但七名学员有五名挂了彩，其中二人被子弹击中腿部，影响了行动。

与此同时，四组人已经成功破坏四个研究中心主楼的屏蔽程序，Merlin立刻启动了卫星扫描，找出放置药剂的位置，并逐一拟定行动路线。

刚刚将信息发给了相应的行动组他就发现了墨西哥湾无名岛附近有异样，他调出那附近的监控，发现那里居然有一艘潜艇，紧紧地挨着研究中心主楼。

这并不是一个好消息。

“她知道挡不住我们，想要转移药剂，”Roxy说，“Merlin找出他们转移的必经通道。”

“马上发给你。”Merlin不停地操作着，将路线发给三人，转过头又去照看Percival那一边。

Roxy打开检查了一遍：“谢谢，Merlin。”

“那我们现在就过去拦截他们？”Eggsy问。

Roxy却按住Eggsy说：“不，是我们去拦截他们，你，Eggsy，你要找到前任Galahad。”

Gawaine微微一怔，猜测说：“Arthur，也许他们会带着前任Galahad一起走？”

Roxy坚定摇头：“不，他们不会，潜艇带不了多少东西，要转移的一定是最重要的，前任Galahad现在已经对他们没有价值了。”她顿了一顿，缓缓地继续说，“我只担心他们为了不让前任Galahad泄露更多而……”Roxy说到这里停了下来，只看着Eggsy不说话。

“……杀了他。”Eggsy沉声说出大家的猜测。

“是的。所以我们最好尽快找到他。你负责大楼的西翼，我和Gawaine按原计划从东翼这边过去，不论他们是否带着前任Galahad，我们都不会错过。”

Gawaine点了点头，赞同这个安排。

Roxy说：“Galahad，你有十五分钟，不论遇到什么情况，你都必须过来和我们汇合。”

Eggsy点点头，转身快步跑向另一边通道。

三藩市、纽黑文和纽约三组人相继传来捷报时，无名岛的枪声有短暂的平息，数不清击倒了多少个警卫，Eggsy在西翼三楼通道的尽头找到了被绑在实验床上的Harry，对方一动不动，生死不明。

房间除了仪器和Harry再也没其他人，Eggsy见状顾不了那么多，冲过去动作麻利地解开了绑在Harry身上的固定带，顺便检查了对方身上没有明显的伤痕，然后略紧张地探向Harry的颈动脉，直至感觉到指腹传来平稳的频率他才暗暗松了口大气。

“Harry，Harry，醒醒，Harry，我们需要你，Harry，醒醒——”

在Eggsy的连续呼唤下，床上的男人眼皮微微动了动，Eggsy大喜过望，又雀跃地喊了几声。Harry睁开眼，首先映入眼帘的就是青年欣慰的笑脸，只看得他心中一动。

久别重逢（小别胜新婚），Eggsy有太多话想同对方说，有太多问题想要问，一时间他居然不知道要先说些什么，最后说的却是：“身体有没有哪里不舒服？”

“没有，我没事。”Harry缓缓坐起来，稍微适应了一秒就离开了实验床，他动了动手脚感觉手臂有点酸，他猜那是抽取血样导致的，但并不影响正常行动，于是他转过头望向Eggsy，发现对方正目不转睛地盯着自己，他刻意忽视了绿眸中藏着的复杂感情，只说：“告诉我现在的状况有多坏，Eggsy。”

Eggsy刚准备说什么就收到了Merlin的消息，他渐渐的收起了笑容。

“Merlin说，我们被包围了。除了我们这里，三藩市、纽黑文、纽约三处的支援队进入了大楼之后，有另外一队人包围了大楼，Roxy——Arthur和Gawaine失去了联络。”

“眼镜给我。”

Eggsy依言脱下眼镜递了过去。

“Merlin，我恐怕得告诉你一个不怎么好的消息，”Harry顿了顿，看了看Eggsy才说：“Roxy已经被Helen改造为‘Worker’了，Gawaine也许已经遇到了不测。”

“什么？这不可能！”一旁的Eggsy大吃一惊，差点就跳了起来。

Harry下意识地按住青年的手臂，他的举动成功地稳住了Eggsy的情绪，Eggsy伸手按在他的手背上，他却轻轻将手抽离。

“是真的，Helen从她身上获得了Kingsman的信息，甚至她有可能参与了‘Worker’计划的展开。”

“我的天——”Merlin受到了严重的打击，“所以他们才会‘正好’在所有人出动之后袭击总部，所以她才要求代替Percival出任务，我们都被她耍得团团转。”

“伦敦遭到了袭击了？”这次吃惊的是Harry。

“是的，特种兵包围了我们，看起来像美国人，他们已经突破了两层安全门，我们撑不了多久。”

“这么说Helen已经控制了一些军区。”Harry深深的皱着眉，情况比他想象的糟糕太多。

气氛一时沉重。

Eggsy率先打破沉默：“那现在怎么办？由得他们带着那些东西上潜艇离开？”

Merlin看着屏幕说：“潜艇还没离开，但你们过去需要好些时间，并且——”他瞥了一眼其他监控，“有一批人正往你们那边去了。”

Harry忽然想到了什么，眼中一闪，立刻说：“我们不能让她走，Merlin，封锁整个负一层，我记得那里都是电子门，你想办法将他们都锁上，现在我们只有制住Helen才能解决这些问题。”

“我试试。”Merlin说着立刻开始破解程序，“你最好快点，这东西有还原设置。”

Harry转头朝Eggsy说：“给我武器，Eggsy。”

Eggsy却摇了摇头：“不，你身体还没恢复，我一个人去就可以了，把眼镜给我，你应该去和支援队汇合，那里会比较安全。”

Harry微愠：“荒谬！你根本不知道你面对的对手是什么人！”

“我只是不愿意你再受伤，Harry。”

Eggsy想给对方一个安慰的拥抱，他才刚伸出手Harry就退了一步，他满脸疑惑地抬起头，却发现Harry罕有地躲开他的注视，他几乎立刻意识到了什么，又惊又怒又焦急，几近咆哮地沉声说：“不！Harry，你不能抹掉、不能否认这一切！”

“我没有！我只是不能——”Harry吸了口气，改变话题：“——现在不是说这个的时候，Eggsy，把枪给我！”

Eggsy不说话了，只绷着脸抿紧唇一脸倔强地看着他，一点儿也没有让步的意思。

“对方的人还有40秒就到门口。”Merlin恪守本份地报时，这两人都是犟脾气，他才不要多管闲事。

实验室内持续的沉默对峙。

“还有30秒。”

Harry暗暗叹了口气，松口说：“我只是外表看起来年轻了，实际还是53岁，你今年只是24。”

“那又怎样。”Eggsy的声音闷闷的。

“还有20秒。”

“我爱你，Eggsy，对任何人我都无须否认这个，如果我们维持现状，我会给你所有我能给的，你仍然年轻，自由……但你不明白，一旦我们确定关系，我不会让你有任何反悔或者离开的机会，直到我生命终结。”

Eggsy的脸色因为Harry的剖白而缓和了不少，原本下拉的嘴角变得一平缓，隐隐透出妥协的意思，Harry猜想年轻人大概已经被自己说服了。

“10秒。”

Harry有点无奈地说：“所以——”

“我也一样，Harry，我愿意和你一起直到生命终结！”Eggsy的嘴角微微上扬，虽然带着笑意，眼神中却是无比坚定。

他与Harry，他们相爱！这世上没有比这更棒的事了？！

“告诉我，如果我给你枪，你会不会同意让我和你并肩作战以及，给我一个吻？”他说着从腰后摸出两把手枪。

“5秒。”

“Yes，如你所愿，Eggsy——”Harry拿过枪，他内心同样喜悦，他看了一眼年轻的骑士，说：“I’ll give you more than a kiss.”

那眉目含情。

只看得Eggsy眼中一亮。

“Harry，快找掩护！他们在门口安装了炸弹！”Merlin在通讯器中提醒，心想你们俩到底是来干活还是来调情的。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

“嘭——”的一声，实验室的门应声炸开。

两任骑士分别躲在左右的柜子后躲过了意料之内的一轮疯狂扫射，听到接近脚步声，二人交换了一个眼神，同时闪身出来一边还击一边移动到另一个遮蔽物后面，但是很快Harry的弹夹就打空了，他向Eggsy打了个眼色，Eggsy点了点头，开始不停移动射击，掩护着Harry冲上前捡了被击杀的敌人的武器，有惊无险地Harry顺利将近处的两支步枪拿到手。

检查了一下两把步枪的子弹很充足，这火力可比他之前用的手枪大得多，Harry满意地笑了，同时Merlin也破解了系统，已经开始封闭部分通道，Harry收到后向Eggsy打了个“冲”的手势。

Eggsy点了点头，看着对方的倒数手势，当倒数到零，二人同时行动，他们一左一右地先放倒了前排的数名敌人，在尸体的掩护下又放倒了几个，Eggsy首先冲进人堆，开始与敌人肉搏，在近身的搏斗中，手枪比步枪更加灵活。

Harry在后一点的地方，先解决了位置较远的敌人——那些人手上的武器对Eggsy来说是大威胁——然后才丢开步枪加入战圈。

这些保安虽然有接受过训练，但还是远远比不上Kingsman的骑士，没多久二人就将这队人全部解决，Eggsy第一时间拉过Harry紧张地看着他，关心有没有哪里感到不适，以及有没有受伤。

Harry摇了摇头，正要什么，却被Merlin很不识趣地打断：

“先别急着谈情，Harry，我们没多少时间了，安全系统设置了5分钟之后重启，我停不掉这个东西，你们得立刻动身赶过去，我现在把路线发给你，好消息是电子门至少帮你们挡下了两队保安。”

“做得好，谢谢。你那边怎样了？”

“不太妙，”Merlin看了一眼已经退到监控室通道外面的Percival和还能作战的两名侯选学员，而这并不是最糟的，在其他地点，骑士和支援队都被敌人围困在大楼中步步紧逼，“现在可以拯救大家的大概就只有你们。”

Harry望向Eggsy，年轻的骑士一直注视着自己，眼中是完全的信任，这让他对接下来的战斗多了几分信心。下载打开Merlin发来的路线，他在这里里里外外晃悠了好几天，只看一眼发过来的路线立刻就知道要怎么走，他认得目标房间，那是Helen的私人实验室。他和Eggsy二人各带上一支满弹的步枪后，立刻朝Merlin标记的位置赶去。

也许正如Merlin说的电子门帮他们挡了一些保安队，二人在路上只遇到零星的几拨敌人，都是三四个一组，被俩人轻松解决。到了最底层的通道，他们发现了Gawaine的尸体，尽管已经有心理准备，在确认Gawaine死亡的一刻仍是一阵难过。

Harry将Gawaine身上的眼镜取了下来，检查了一下只是关闭状态，并没有被破坏，他重新打开了开关让Eggsy戴上。

看到酷似自己的年轻骑士，Harry心中一阵自豪和甜蜜，忍不住露出微笑。虽然他在刚才醒来的时候已经见过Eggsy这身打扮，但那时他心中烦乱，根本没多在意，现在心境则大不相同，他与Eggsy已经是恋人关系，而这位年轻的绅士还是他悉心教导出来——噢，是了，简直就像《窈窕淑女》，谁也没想到当初Eggsy在裁缝店所说的话居然会一语成谶。

Merlin只瞥了一眼屏幕就决定将这两人从日后的蜜罐任务人选中剔除。

就在Harry和Eggsy看到前方标记的房间时，整个大楼的灯蓦然一暗立刻又重新亮起，这是大楼安全系统重启的信号，果然，前方的电子门应声而开。

Merlin则继续尽职尽责地汇报：“Harry，Eggsy，他们的潜艇开启了隐形状态，看样子是准备不顾一切的逃跑。”

Harry叹了口气，问：“那你能黑进潜艇的操作系统吗？”

“当然能，只要你给我一天。”

Eggsy忍不住“噗”地笑出声，立刻又止住。

Harry警告地瞪了他一眼，注意力转到门后的黑发女性身上。

“我猜刚才多半是你的主意，Harry。”Helen微微一笑，对俩人的出现毫不意外。

“Helen，如果可以我真的不愿意与你动手。”他这话的确是发自内心，只有少数人知道Helen并不如她外表看起来的柔弱，。

尽管成功将Helen拦住，Harry却没有把握能将对方拿下。

办公室非常宽敞，Harry小心地缓步走进房间，Eggsy担心他有什么闪失，亦步亦趋地跟在后面。

他没有Harry了解的那么多，一进门便朝Helen问：“Roxy在哪里？”

Helen朝他身后示意，Eggsy刚转身，门已经再次关上，他的好朋友兼Kingsman的Arthur——Roxy正站在电子门的开关前，看着两位男士，蓄势待发。

Eggsy一点也不想对Roxy动手，只要制住Helen一切都能迎刃而解，因此他决定要先发制人，年轻的特工在回过头的刹那毫无预兆地向Helen开枪。

看到Eggsy手部有动作Helen立刻一矮身向斜前方打了个滚及时躲过了子弹，在停住的同时顺便抽出枪想要还击，这个距离比Eggsy瞄准她的更近。

显然对方反应之快大出Eggsy的意料，他有半秒的愣神，看到Helen眼中的冷意，Harry一凛，立刻冲上前从旁抬脚踢向Helen的手肘，Helen一下闪避不及，枪脱手飞出到墙边，Harry的冲力很大，Helen顺势撑卧在地上伸出腿一记横扫将Harry扫得同样跌到地上，手上的步枪在摔下的时候滑了出去，Harry连忙想去捡，却被Helen先一步踢开。

Eggsy见Helen这时门户大开机不可失立刻再次瞄准，忽觉身后一阵风起，他反射性地转身，迎面而来的是Roxy的一记手刀，Eggsy吃了一惊连忙抬枪格挡，Roxy手刀一收同时抬腿踢向他腹部，Eggsy再次挡格，Roxy又朝他胸口出拳，Eggsy连忙抬枪挡在胸前，拳头正中枪身，虽然挡是挡住了，但力度之大硬是把他撞得退了几步，Roxy示威式地勾了勾嘴角，朝他伸出手，翻过手掌做了来“Come on”的挑衅手势。

Eggsy揉了揉被撞疼的胸口，瞥眼看到另一边的Harry和Helen都已经爬起来并互相对峙着，他想了想，问：“你在什么时候决定背叛Kingsman？”

Roxy侧头看着Eggsy，思索他是不是在玩什么花样，她知道对方出人意外的鬼点子很多，而且还总是能产生奇效。

“Roxy？”年轻的骑士给了她一个人畜无害的微笑。

眼镜后，Merlin很想提醒他时间紧迫，但他确实已经有点顾不过来，特种部队已经将Percival等人逼到控制室门前，他们几乎全员挂彩，连Percival也不能幸免。

“Percival，我们顶不住了，快启动终极屏障。”

Percival 心下一怔，问：“还有别的选择吗？”

Merlin从桌下翻出榴弹枪打开门朝通道的末端“轰”地开了一枪，接着又紧接着再开了一枪，稍微延缓了对面特种部队的进攻，学员们回过头看到他不禁欢呼了一声，他朝Percival说：“另一种选择，我们在这里浴血奋战到死。”

Percival摇了摇头：“不，我还想活下去——开关在哪？”

“你脚边的那块砖，按下去。”

Percival依言按下砖块约半个手掌高度，他手伸进去往旁边一摸就摸到一个圆型的开关，就这当口敌人又来了，他赶紧按下开关，一道厚重的合金门“轰隆”地落下，成功阻隔了双方人马。

“接下来？”

“我们从地铁那边走。”

几名学员看着屏幕瞪大了眼睛，屏幕中有骑士和支援队正在与敌人火拼，也有与敌人近身搏斗。

“他们还在战斗……”

“我们也是。” Percival说，“别看了，先把伤势严重的人都扶到地铁里去。”

最后所有人都进了地铁，Merlin留恋地看了一眼控制室，启动地铁。

“女士和先生们，祈祷裁缝店没有沦陷。”

这是凌晨两点一刻，裁缝店外的街道寂静无声，几队黑影潜伏在裁缝店附近，他们轻手轻脚地架好了枪，枪口全部对准裁缝店的大门。

在无名岛的研究中心大楼，Eggsy本想趁Roxy分神再次攻击Helen，但没等他开枪Roxy已经迅速反应朝他小腿一勾，Eggsy立刻单膝跪倒，Roxy乘机以掌为刀朝他后脖横扫，这一下中了Eggsy非得头晕一阵。

Eggsy也知凶险，连忙又举枪挡住，这正中Roxy下怀，一抬腿又正中Eggsy胸口，Eggsy一咬牙抓住她的右脚裸拄后拉，Roxy一跃而起左脚踢向Eggsy胸口，Eggsy向后倒在地上但他手上仍然死死扣住Roxy的脚裸不放，将Roxy也一起拉跌。

另一边Harry与Helen一交上手就觉得不妙，他年轻时曾经沉迷近身搏击，Helen的招数他认得，类似于中国的“咏春”，它的防守性和自卫性很强，主动攻击性比起其他如空手道略差，这与他的个性不符，因此他只知道个大概而没有深入了解，Helen兴许也不是高手，几次的反击都差那么点儿就能将他制住，但都被他巧妙挣脱，他不是没有优势，但这么耗下去，他与Eggsy只会越来越不利。

Roxy连挣几下还是没有挣脱Eggsy的钳制，又急又气，用力一蹬左腿，鞋头“嚓”地弹飞出一道寒光，朝Eggsy的眉心疾飞，Eggsy一惊反射性地仰头刚好躲过，他几乎能感觉到刀片就从他鼻尖擦过，想到上面涂着的毒药，只吓出一身冷汗。

Roxy见机不可失看准角度右腿一蹬地面，鞋头同样飞出一块刀片，Eggsy这避无可避情急之下放开了Roxy的脚裸抄起枪杆将飞过来的刀片反击出去，当他看清刀片的去向不由大骇。

“Harry！危险！”

正好背朝着他们俩人的Harry闻声一怔，Helen见他似乎有点分神擒住了他的手腕顺带往后一扭一压，Harry刚被逼弯下身，瞥眼就见到一道银光从他肩膀的上方划过，原本应该打到他背上的刀片这时擦过Helen的脖子，划出一道轻微的伤口。

一时间所有人都不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛。

Roxy痛苦地惨叫起来：“不——”

Helen伸手捂住伤口，眼睛扫过Roxy、Eggsy最后停在Harry身上。

“你应该属于我……”

毒药很快侵蚀了神经，Helen的皮肤在几秒内变成了紫黑色，她死了。

“不，”Harry接住她的身体，低叹说：“但我依然感谢你，Helen。”他轻轻放下Helen的尸体。

这时Roxy忽然抱着头摔到了地上，发出痛苦的声音。

“Roxy？”Eggsy上前刚想扶她，发现她身体一抖，缩到了一起还越缩越紧，他想到这可能是因为Roxy被注射了药物，于是急忙转头望向Harry，见对方好像一点事也没有才松了口气，又问：“她怎么了”

Harry也是一脸惊疑，一边慢慢走过来一边摇头说：“我也不知道，在我身上的连结似乎已经完全消失了。”

地上的Roxy慢慢安静了下来，舒张开了身体。

Eggsy像想起什么似的，忽然转头朝他的恋人说：“一个问题，蜂巢里如果女王死亡了，蜂群会怎样？”

Harry看着Eggsy的眼睛，似乎也领悟到了什么。


	10. 尾声

“所以，Roxy成了‘新女王’？”Merlin惊讶得以为自己在作梦。

电梯里，Harry与旁边的Eggsy对望了一眼，耸了耸肩，说：“是的，不光如此，她恢复了正常，撤销了所有袭击的命令，所有人都应该安全了。”

Merlin觉得一切真是太不真实了！（幸福来得太突然）他不禁摸了摸自己的光头，看看有没有奇迹地长出头发来，可惜这从来都是让他失望的结果。

“那……她在你们旁边吗？”

“没有。”

“为什么？”

Eggsy这时接过了话：“她让我们先走，她说她得召回装着所有样本的潜艇，等支援队进去将东西销毁。”

“你们相信了她？”Merlin再次感到不可思议。

二人再次对望了一眼：为什么不？他们都愿意相信那位在醒来之后因为误杀同伴而哭泣的女孩，她会处理得很好。

“当然。”Eggsy说。

这次他一定会仔细查看Eggsy的任务汇报的，Merlin默默心想。

“话说回来，你们现在在哪？”

Harry看了一眼电梯的数字马上到顶层，便说：“我们马上就到停机坪。以及，我能要回我的代号吗？”

Merliin扶了扶眼镜：“好问题！Kingsman可没有这样的先例，Harry。而且你要回了‘Galahad’，那Eggsy怎么办？”

二人出了电梯走向直升机，机师向他们打了个手势，看样子Roxy已经处理过。

Harry瞥了瞥嘴，对着通讯说：“可以给他安排另一个骑士的代号。”

“那可不行，他现在可是Kingsman的传奇。”

Eggsy首先坐了进去，他看到Harry吐了口气，摆出一副嫌弃的表情：“拜托，难道你要我重新参加一次选拨？”

“噢，这主意听起来不错！”Merlin一本正经地说。

Harry听得气闷，进了机舱后随手将耳机丢到一边，一抬头就见到Eggsy憋着笑对他挤眉弄眼。

“我听说你似乎需要一个推荐人？”Eggsy兴奋地说。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

Eggsy感觉无比的好，简直不能更好了。

他再一次拯救了世界，Harry也给了他不止一个吻。

首先，因为“女王”的存在，Kingsman的人手问题终于得到了解决，Eggsy拥有了一个真正的假期，他有更多的时间干的别的事，例如搬家——帮Harry从纽约搬回伦敦。

看到Harry把他的运动水瓶移到一边，将一只茶杯放到原来的位置上，Eggsy笑得十分开心。

Roxy还在适应这种突如其来的能力，她和以前一样奔波于各国，协调处理更多的关系，她差不多等于干了两份甚至三份工作，噢……可怜的女孩！

好消息是一切正在慢慢上轨道。

“Worker”解药的研制也在秘密进行中。

其次，Harry的身体检查结果非常理想，理想得令一些人嫉妒。

“按现在的情况来看，你的老化速度大概是一般人的1.5-1.6倍，就是说如果这个速度持续不变的话，你大概在30-36年之后身体机能会回复到和你的年纪一致。”

这一点问题也没，36年之后Harry都快90了。

Merlin拿起他的马克杯喝了一口咖啡才说：“噢，我还以为你不会变老呢？”

“你当我们在拍《X-Man》？我是金刚狼？”

“不，我以为我们在拍《Kingsman》，你是Harry·Hart。”

Eggsy几乎要笑出声来：“哦，那一定是《Kingsman2》。”

关于Harry的醒来，Kingsman的医疗中心给出这样的解释：他们认为Helen用来救回Harry所注入的是“修复”功能为主的基因，当Harry受到致命伤害的时候它们就会启动“修复”功能，恰好“Worker”还未将Harry的基因完全重组之前发生了一点小“意外”——不，是大意外。

正是“药物会议”上的袭击使Harry受了重伤，“修复”功能自动启动，将所有参与重组的“Worker”当成了入侵者，入侵者必须消灭，于是Harry被“修复”了。

这听起来实在令人难以至信，但是真假又有什么所谓，重点是Harry回来了。

Harry的回归是一个秘密，知情的只有Eggsy、Roxy、Merlin和Percival，以及小部份医疗中心的研究人员。

所以，Harry真的重新参加了选拨，争夺骑士“Gawaine”的代号——Percival 早已根据防守总部的表现选出了“Lancelot”的优胜者。

Merlin如常地进行尸袋的“恐吓”，接着带上了宿舍的门，迅速回到控制室，和Eggsy、Roxy和Percival一起盯着屏幕。

Harry刚翻出钢笔准备在家属栏填上Eggsy的名字，忽然有人按住了他尸袋。

“真没想到，这么大年纪的人还能参加选拨。”

“噢，我听说他与他推荐人有不寻常关系。”

“那有什么用，真当这是在选‘骑士’？”

几名年轻人齐声大笑。

Harry慢慢收起钢笔站了起身。

呃，相信结果大家都能猜到，挑衅的几位学员因为多处骨折在医院躺了大半年，其余学员全部自动退出。

没到几分钟，屏幕中就剩下Harry还站着，他转身望向镜头，一本正经地问：“那么现在，选拨能结束了吗？”

Roxy等四人都低着头死死地憋着笑意。

Eggsy清了清嗓子忍着笑说：“Sorry，Guys，This is my man. ”


	11. 番外-Mr.& Mr.Galahad

夜色撩人。

一辆黑色轿车驶进墨西哥城皇宫酒店，身穿天蓝制服的门童上前打开后座车门，首先下车的是一位年轻英俊的男士，浅栗子色的短发向后梳得整齐，一身剪裁合身的蓝色条纹西装，左边胸口佩戴着白玫瑰，意气风发。在见过不少富豪名人和年轻才俊的门童眼里，这名男士被划到世家子弟的范围，这样的人通常比较自傲，门童在态度上更加谦恭了。

“Eggsy——”

车内一声轻唤的同时伸出一只粉色长手套包裹的女性手臂，柔美而纤长。

被唤作Eggsy的年轻人回过身扶住女伴的手，车内出来一位金色长卷发的白人女郎，她看起来比Eggsy略小几岁，拥有一双十分迷人的浅蓝色眼眸，穿着藕色低胸长裙，露出丰满的胸部和光洁的颈脖，佩戴一条款式古典的蓝宝石项链，与双眼的颜色相得益彰。

Eggsy由衷地称赞：“你一定是今晚的宴会中最美的姑娘，Diana——”

Diana挽住Eggsy的手臂，露出一个甜美的笑容：“谢谢——我们进去吧，我想父亲已经等不及要见你了。”

“噢，希望我不会令他失望。”Eggsy扶了一下眼镜，打开实时录像。

红色地毯从门口一直铺到宴会厅，侍应为一双璧人推开门，Diana挽着Eggsy在人们惊艳赞美的目光中走向宴会主人——Scott·Ferguson。

Eggsy不着痕迹地瞄了一眼站在宴会主人身边的人——四名黑色西装的保镖，还有一名特殊宾客：一位穿着深灰色燕尾服的肥胖大胡子，在他们走近之前，正与宴会的主人低声交谈。

他认出这是任务资料上提到的一位重要人物，墨西哥前总理顾问Alan·Campomanes，十八个月之前因为贪污案被拉下台，也有人说他只是个替罪羔羊，虽然被查扣了一部份资产，但是他以往的投资所积累的收益足够使他获得资本家们的一贯友谊。

因此在Diana为双方介绍的时候，Eggsy也给了他一个足够友好的微笑，对方扫视他一眼，只点了点头就走开了。

“你就是我女儿的男朋友？对我的宝贝好一点。”Scott·Ferguson带着毫不掩饰的探索打量女儿带过来的新男朋友。

“我会的，她在我心目中就像一位公主。”

Scott·Ferguson 笑起来：“她当然是的。”瞥眼看到场上的一对中年夫妻，他“噢”了一声拉过女儿说：“来吧，Diana，来和你Nicolas叔叔打个招呼——”

Diana跟着父亲走了几步，不忘转过头望向Eggsy，后者体贴一笑，做了个“我去一下洗手间”的嘴形，Diana才安心。

那是古巴财政部大臣Nicolas·Zanett和Paulina·Zanett夫妇，三四个月前闹离婚的绯闻搞得满城风雨，Scott·Ferguson给冷战中的二人都发了邀请函，既然他们能同时出现，表示Harry应该已经顺利地拿到了其中之一。

Eggsy不由自主地在场内搜索对方的身影，环视了一圈没找到，便打开与对方的通讯连接：

“Harry，你在哪？”

“刚到酒店——”Harry不着痕迹地离开人流，“我正向东冀移动。”

Eggsy无声无息地退出会场，他走进卫生间并推开每一格的门确认都没人，几秒之后，Harry推门而进，并将维修中的牌子挂到外面反锁了门。

“这身衣服不错。”Harry称赞了一句，从身上解下手枪和两盒子弹交给Eggsy，又摸出绑在小腿上的枪和另外的弹药，二人开始各自装配武器。

“在我进来之前Nicolas已经和Scott接上头了。”

“他们应该很快会进行交易，我先到Nicolas的房间看看。”

“我猜Scott会选自己的房间交易。”

“找机会问他女儿，他的房间号。”

“遵命。”

装配完成，二人均将手枪悬在腰间，并用西装外套掩盖好，这才重新打开卫生间的门，见左右没人，准备分别走向相反方向。

“Harry，”Eggsy还是忍不住喊住了搭档兼伴侣，“小心点。”

“你也是。”Harry缓下表情，给了对方一个安抚的眼神，“记得关掉通讯。”

“你进房间前我再关掉。”

几分钟之后，Eggsy从容地回到宴会中，Diana很快迎了上来。

“怎么只有你一个，他们呢？”

“父亲和Nicolas叔叔到楼上谈生意了，他们知道我对这个没兴趣。”

乐队演奏出柔和的音乐，众人不约而同地为浪漫让出中间的地方。

“那么你有兴趣跳舞吗？”Eggsy微笑着伸出手，Diana立刻愉悦应允，二人步入舞池，旁边的情侣随着灯光渐暗，身体越贴越近，Diana缓缓地将头靠在Eggsy肩上。

“你分心了，Eggsy，你在想什么？”Diana抬头盯着他的眼睛，“别骗我，我能分辨得出来。”

“我在想不知道Ferguson先生今晚还有没有空闲时间。”

Diana一怔：“你找他有事？”

“他刚才似乎不怎么喜欢我，我想找他聊聊，至少我希望你和我在一起的时候他不会是阻力之一。”

Diana显然很满意这个答案，她放松下来，甜甜一笑，再次靠到Eggsy的肩膀上。

“他不会的，等他和Nicolas叔叔谈完下来，我们再去找他。”

“他每次谈完生意的心情会好吗？”

“我不知道，不过在1005那个房间他总不会发脾气，在我还小的时候，只要来渡假我们一家人总是会住在那里，那儿有母亲和他的回忆。”

“那样很好——”Eggsy说着，悄悄关掉与Harry的通讯连线。

区别于宴会厅音乐的舒缓，在1005的房间里，是截然不同的剑拨弩张。

Alan·Campomanes和他的手下正用挂着消音器的手枪指着宴会的主人Scott·Ferguson，不久之前还与后者谈话的Nicolas·Zanett倒在一边早就出气多入气少了。

Harry当然不会就这样冲进1005房间，他在Nicolas的房间一无所获，按着Scott的女儿所说的来到十楼，不着痕迹地摸进1003房间，跨出露台沿着狭窄的屋檐爬到1005房间的露台，期间他不止一次庆幸变得年轻的身体让他还可以再次享受外勤带来的刺激。

敏捷的反应让他躲过了因为听到声响而走到露台查看的匪徒的子弹，他速战速决地解决了Alan·Campomanes的两名手下，却无法救下宴会主人的性命。Alan·Campomanes趁着他躲避手下的攻击，带着一个保险箱飞快逃离了房间。

三发子弹射穿了Scott·Ferguson的胸膛，还有一息尚存，形势紧迫，Harry顾不了那么多，他大力拍打几下Scott的脸让他尽量清醒。

“芯片是不是被Alan·Campomanes拿走了？”

“你是谁？”尽管受了致命伤，Scott·Ferguson仍然警惕。

“现在看来，我应该是一个不希望芯片落到你的朋友手上的人。”

“保护Diana……我的女儿……”Scott·Ferguson艰难地喘着气，“……他会……伤害……她……”

说完，Scott·Ferguson睁着眼呼出最后一口气。

Harry迅速打开通讯呼叫他的搭档，对方很快就有反应。

“听着Eggsy，Alan杀死了Scott和Nicolas，下一个目标可能是Diana，你需要立刻带她离开。”

“你呢？”

“我跟着过来。”

Eggsy神情凝重地点点头，牵起Diana的手走向宴会厅的大门。

“来，Diana——”

“怎么了？”Diana虽然惊疑，但见Eggsy一脸严肃便跟着他走。

“我们离开这里再说。”

远处，Eggsy已经可以看见几名黑西装打手从宴会正门朝他们迎面移动，他立刻调转头快步走向最近的楼梯，瞥眼见到二人刚才背后的方向也出现了几名黑西装打手，他不禁加快了脚步，Diana似乎也觉得来者不善，紧紧跟着Eggsy，来到二楼，走道上没什么宾客，二人立刻跑起来，Eggsy还记得侧门就在附近。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

听到走廊的脚步声，Harry赶紧逃出房间，他躲过几发子弹一边冲进后楼梯一边向总部请求通讯。

“有什么事，Galahad？”

“事情出了点意外，Merlin，Scott·Ferguson和Nicolas·Zanett死了——”

“——Oh,Shit！你是Harry？见鬼的你们什么时候 **又** 互换了通讯器？！”

Harry对Merlin的震怒几乎是面不改色，从容说道：“那不是重点，凶手是Scott亲爱的朋友Alan·Campomanes，他带走了Scott房间的芯片，但我怀疑那是假的，Alan似乎也这么怀疑，正要对Scott的女儿下手。”

“Galahad——不，Gawain……Eggsy是不是在她身边？”

“刚才还是，等等——”Harry几下把冲上来拦他的两名歹徒击倒，又接着说，“我不管你动用什么关系，MI5还是MI6，朋友还是情人，五分钟之内我需要一辆车，以及一架四十分钟后可以起飞的私人飞机。”

Harry闪身躲过了前面转角扫射的子弹，趁对方停火的瞬间从扶手一跃而下，顺势踢倒，膝盖压在对方胸前，紧接左右手各一记勾拳，当他完成这一系列动作，歹徒已经晕死过去，他拿起枪检查了一下弹夹，似乎还有一半，便收起了手枪。

“你带她回来，我们会很麻烦。”Merlin冷静地提醒。

“我想只有找到芯片才能真正解决问题。”来到一楼，Harry开枪扫射了走道上的敌人，说：“现在，告诉我，我的搭档的位置。”

Merlin咬牙切齿地盯着通讯屏幕好几秒，才示意助手过来接手监视器前的工作，自己走到另一个办公室，给某个政府部门拨了一个电话。

助手发现打从他的上司离开椅子开始，对方扶在额上的手就没下来过。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

Eggsy用枪放倒追得最近的几个歹徒，一路护着Diana跑出草坪，Diana实在跑不动了，停在原地脱了高跟鞋拼命大口喘气。

“Eggsy，他们是什么人？”

“我不知道，但他们想要你父亲的伪钞芯片。”

Diana猛地失声惊叫：“父亲——我父亲还在酒店里——我要回去告诉他。”说着就要冲回去。

“你不能去。”Eggsy一手拉住她。

“为什么？为什么？！”

“不，你不能去，听我说，Diana，你不能回去。”Eggsy带着不忍说。

Diana却懂了他的意思，悲伤地问：“我父亲怎么了？”

Eggsy迟疑着，Diana痛哭起来，拼命摇头：“不，那不是真的——”

Eggsy轻轻地环抱着Diana的肩膀，安抚地轻拍着她的背，蓦然酒店的左侧传来机枪扫射的响声，他不禁心中一紧，对Diana说：“现在最重要是你活下来，Ferguson先生一定也这么希望，知道吗？Diana？”

Diana点了点头，泪水仍淋漓而下。

“来，我们走这边——”

没跑几步，又是一串机枪扫射的声响，这次的声响似乎更近了，Diana吓得停住了脚步。

“为什么要走这边？”

Eggsy一怔，立刻明白到Diana在怕什么，连忙安抚说：“别怕，是我的搭档。”

“你的搭档？”

Eggsy没有多作解释，拉着Diana冲向枪声的方向，刚绕到酒店左侧，便远远望见几名黑衣歹徒正在追赶前方的Harry，Harry左闪右避似乎想要跑出马路，他的动作很敏捷，看起来没有受什么伤，Eggsy从后面放了一记冷枪击中其中一名歹徒，一看见他身旁的Diana，立刻有几人往他这边过来。

“Shit——”

Harry见歹徒被Eggsy分散了一些注意力，回身放了两枪，他查看了一下机枪枪膛剩余的子弹，打开了与Eggsy的通讯。

“你赶快带她到停车场，开车去机场！我已经通知总部，不用多久就会有支援。”

“我知道了——”Eggsy应了一声，转头对Diana说，“走，我们离开这里。”

停车场在酒店右侧，他们要往原路转到另一边，那是最短的距离，Harry也开始朝旁边移动，并继续对歹徒开枪以掩护Eggsy和Diana离开。

一路上，Eggsy有惊无险地解决掉两拨人，一些宾客听到枪声纷纷从各个出口蜂涌而出，给他二人提供了不少掩护，他没有花多少时间就找到属于Harry的那台黑色捷豹，两名歹徒一见到他们上了车，急忙举枪朝车身射击，这台车是Harry临时租用来的，并没有什么特殊功能，挡风玻璃应声而碎，Diana惊呼着抱头缩到座位下方。

几秒钟后歹徒的车也跟着驶出停车场继续追赶Diana。

没多久，Eggsy从侧镜发现了可疑的两辆车，看到对方上半身钻出车窗外并掏出枪向自己瞄准，他说了声“坐稳”后猛力踩下油门。

同时躲来自两个方向的子弹一点也不容易，好几次他都差点被追上，从来没有经历过这些的Diana早就吓得面如土色浑身发抖，Eggsy见状心下微感歉意，他得想办法尽快甩开对方，然而打了几个刁钻的弯后那俩辆车仍然如影随形，他不禁深深皱起眉头。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

相较之下Harry的待遇似乎好得多，原本追击的歹徒在看着他坐上一辆不知道什么时候出现在路边的银灰色宝马扬长而去后就放弃追赶了，这让他有更多的时间将车里的特殊功能检查一遍，最后他打开了城市的道路图。

“你那边顺利吗？” 他打开与Eggsy的通讯。

“不怎样，有两只比J.B还缠人的小狗。”

Harry立刻明白Eggsy这时正被紧追不舍，他心中紧张，但仍然冷静，问：“你在哪里？”

Eggsy瞥了一眼街道，报了几个显眼建筑的位置，Harry很快就从地图找到了他所在的位置。

“说一下那两条狗的情况。”

Eggsy将估算的车距和车速告诉了Harry，后者盯着地图思索一会说：“从现在开始前面第三个街口左转，靠右行驶，第一个街口右转，然后保持直走。”

“走到什么时候？”

“我会给你信号。”Harry说着重新调整方向，朝追逐的三辆车飞速靠近，一分钟之后，他按计划驶入一条窄巷，毫不犹豫地加速冲向前面的T字路口。

环形街道与T字分岔路的交汇处，黑色捷豹疾驰而过，接着是一辆黑色福特，另一辆几乎一模一样的紧跟其后。

嘭嘣！

安静的街道突然响起巨大的撞击声，紧接着是一阵尖锐刺耳的轮胎与沥青路面磨擦的声音。

银灰色宝马毫无预兆地飞速撞上第一辆黑色福特的尾部，冲击力使原本正在在高速行驶的车辆一下失去控制，朝路旁滑了数米才刹住车，宝马的速度却没有被减缓多少，直接加速撞上紧跟而至的另一台福特的车身，后者被宝马撞得直挺挺地横着掀离出马路，半边车身凌空架到路边的大楼外墙上，宝马也终于停下，福特的车身被撞得油箱破裂，汽油滴答滴答地从裂口处流下来，一点一点的在路面蔓延。

没有一个人从车上下来。

“Oh Jesus——”

Eggsy不禁发出一声惊叫，反射性地踩下急刹，慌忙打开车门冲下车，他的脸色白得吓人，背上早已惊出一阵又一阵的冷汗。

自从跟Harry学习过礼仪之后，Eggsy从没有现在这么想骂脏话。

他不知道他的恋人兼搭档会有这样危险的计划，并且真的付诸行动。尽管他很早就发现Harry享受任务带来的刺激，这导致即使有更多的路可以走，他也总是会选择最危险最激烈同时也是最直接粗暴的一条。

这并不代表Harry不谨慎，相反，多年的职业生涯使他比任何人都敏锐，他的身手也因为Zoola的药物恢复到三十多岁的体能而更加出色。

没有人否认Harry是Kingsman有史以来最出色的圆桌骑士之一，正是由于这样，才让Eggsy总有一种说不出的担忧和害怕。

奇迹总不可能出现两次。

Eggsy开始频频争取与Harry一起出任务，他想只要他能在Harry身边，至少不论发生任何情况，Harry都不会再是一个人。

而刚才的一切只发生在电光火石间，在那之前没有任何预兆，他脑中瞬间一片空白，只想冲过去揪出那个该死的老男人，大声指责他的不负责任或者紧紧抱着他嚎啕大哭。

但没等他踏出一步，打在脚边的子弹让他清醒了几分，抬头看到打滑到路边的那辆福特里钻出来几名歹徒正向他射击。

接下来的情况只能用一片混乱来形容。

首先Eggsy从车里摸出一支榴弹枪，那里面只准备了两发子弹，上膛时他顺便腹诽了Merlin的吝啬。第一发子弹击中打滑的福特，车身立刻爆炸，几件着了火的零件四下飞溅到路面上，车内其中一名歹徒躲避不及当场毙命，其他歹徒分别往两个方向跑；第二发子弹击中其中一边用以掩护的垃圾桶，同时他的手臂和大腿均中了枪。

Eggsy矮下身躲掉对方接踵而来的子弹，迅速扔掉榴弹枪换上手枪，又对Diana吩咐让她开车到机场，期间他花了不算短的时间去安抚还处在惊恐中的女孩。

然后后面发生的一切都不在Eggsy的计划当中。

他躲在路边的石墩后面，两盒子弹已经全部打空，两名歹徒从左右两边朝他逼近，就在这个时候，伏在方向盘上只有几丝清醒的Harry从后面放了一枪，击中了其中一人。

而Diana的的确确是坐到驾驶座上，却没有听Eggsy的直接去机场，她在前面的十字路口调了个头，并且将正准备向Eggsy射击的最后一名歹徒撞飞。

汽油蔓延到马路，沿着马路慢慢流向一个刚才爆炸中落到路边的小火苗。

Eggsy察觉到了危险，连忙冲到宝马旁边大力扯开已经有点变形的车门，将Harry半扶半抱离开驾驶座。

“快点，Harry——”

走出没多远二人的身后传来一声巨响，半边挂在墙上的福特首先爆炸，高温很快燃着了与之相撞的宝马，产生连环爆炸，因为爆炸气流的冲击，Harry和Eggsy双双向前扑倒在地上。

**“我很抱歉，Eggsy……”**

Eggsy重新扶起Harry时听到对方轻轻地说。

“我以为你要说 **‘还指望你对我表示感激’** 。”Eggsy的语气有点无奈。

Harry只是淡淡地笑了笑，将身体的重心又往自己年轻的恋人身上靠过去一些，他知道Eggsy能支撑住他，总是。

Eggsy重新坐回驾驶座，他宁可让Diana照顾着Harry也不会再让她开车。

Diana打量了一下坐在对面长相出色的中年男子，尽管她知道对方是Eggsy的搭档，刚刚还铤而走险地救了他们，但女性的直觉使她没有对对方产生过多的好感。

Diana望向前排的Eggsy，问：“现在我们去哪里？”

“机场。”

“然后呢？”

“伦敦。”

“为什么我们不去报警？”

后视镜中，Eggsy与Harry对望了一眼，Harry接着说：“我们不确定警察局里有多少是杀死你父亲的人的同党。”

Diana闻言咬着唇，手悄悄握紧了拳头：“谁，杀死我的父亲，是谁？”

“是你父亲的好朋友，Alan·Campomanes——”

Diana大吃一惊：“他为什么要这么干？”

“为了一块装有美元伪钞信息的芯片。”

“什么？我父亲可没那种东西！”

Diana意外的神情一点也不假，Harry叹了口气，再次与Eggsy对望了一眼，打开与总部的通讯。

“你都听到了，Merlin，芯片有没有可能真的在Alan·Campomanes身上？”

“不可能，刚刚国际刑警在码头截住了Alan·Campomanes，他的箱子里只是一块假芯片。如果找不到真的芯片，他们扣留不了他多久。”

Harry皱起了眉，重新望向Diana。

“恐怕现在只有你才知道芯片在哪。”

Diana抿住唇作了几个深呼吸，忽然问：“你们抓住了他？”立刻又肯定地说：“我知道你们抓住了他，他在哪里？”

“抱歉，我不能告诉你。”

Diana狠狠地瞪视坐在她对面的男人。

“停车！”她说。

Eggsy从后视镜看了二人一眼，没有动作。

“停车！Eggsy！”Diana又喊了一次。

Eggsy只摇头说：“我很抱歉，Diana。”

Diana只气得浑身发抖，她忽然跳起来扑向Eggsy，正好抓在Eggsy手臂受伤的位置，尖叫：“你们这样和Alan·Campomanes有什么区别！”

Eggsy一下吃痛打滑了方向盘，他连忙踩住刹车，反手扶着女孩说：“冷静点，Diana，我们都是想帮你，只是想保护你……”

Diana拼命摇头，低头伏在Eggsy肩上失声哭道：“不，我不想要这样，我不相信，我——”

一根针从手表射出，正中Diana光裸的肩膀，她几乎连反应也没有就直接倒了下去。

“Diana？”

“她没事，”Harry轻轻扶住女孩的身体让她在后座躺卧着，让她的头枕在自己大腿上，又继续说：“这样的变故不是每个人都能承受得住的，她很勇敢也很坚强，现在，让她好好睡一觉。”

“芯片怎么办？”

“我们还有时间，Eggsy，我们总会有时间的。”Harry温柔地拨开Diana凌乱的刘海，忽然看到她脖子上大得显眼的 **宝石吊坠** ，心中一动。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

Kingsman总部医疗中心。

“——别让这些（白绷带）缠到我的头上。”

Merlin走进房间时正好听到Harry嫌弃地对护士这样说，等护士放下药离开病房，Merlin才拿出IPAD打开报表。

“国际刑警正式起诉了Alan·Campomanes，不出意外的话我们的朋友下半生应该都会在牢狱中度过——”

“那很好。”

“为了表示对Kingsman的感谢，他们愿意承担我们对墨西哥城的设施和建筑造成破坏的大部份赔偿。”

“大部份？”

Merlin没有表情地点了点头：“是的，大部份，从我们的朋友那里没收的财产抵扣，但不包括那些私人财产，特别是我给你‘借’来的宝马。”

“别那么小气，Merlin，用你的关系完全可以搞定。”

Merlin摇头说：“我不能，Harry，除非你告诉我你有什么问题。”

Harry的眼皮微微动了动，反问：“我有什么问题？”

“你和以前不一样。”可惜Merlin没打算和他绕圈，“严格来说你拥有了第二次人生，你可以尽情挥霍，但其他人却不是。”

Harry默然半晌，问：“你为什么这么说？”

“半年前Eggsy私下找了Arthur和我，要求我们尽可能让你们一起出任务，你知道那是为什么吗？”

Harry不答，转身给自己倒了杯水，却抓在手里没有喝的打算。

“你知道那是为什么。”Merlin不客气地继续说，“Eggsy比我们想的都要聪明和敏锐——”

“——我知道。”

“不，你不知道， Eggsy一直在下意识的模仿你，行为，处事方式，还有别的什么——”Merlin见Harry罕有地别开眼，略一停顿继续严肃地说，“考虑清楚，Harry，你挥霍的可能不止是你一个人的生命。”

Harry慢慢地喝了口水，垂下眼帘半天没答话。

他当然十分清楚Eggsy一直在模仿自己，那对清澈的绿色眼眸在注视着自己时总是混合着崇拜、敬仰与爱慕，他们从来就不像一般恋人，他还有着指导者的责任，就像他一开始的评价，Eggsy是一名很有潜力的年轻人，在被他引茬进入Kingsman后年轻人就像一块掉进水里的海棉，吸收着各种各样的知识，逐渐蜕变成一个更耀眼、更富有魅力的男人，总有一天，Eggsy会在各个方面都……超越他。

每每想到此处他心中总是五味陈杂，他当然会为Eggsy的出色感到高兴。

只是，他不知道，当自己变得老了，当Eggsy不再需要他的指导，当Eggsy超越他的时候，Eggsy是否还会像从前那样仰慕他。

“我其实并不年轻，Merlin，”Harry暗叹口气，“我总有一天会落在Eggsy的后面。”

“你这些话不应该对我说。”Merlin一点儿也不想当“知心姐姐”，他看了一下时间，又提醒说：“明天早上九点，Arthur会在裁缝店等你们——没什么事我先回去了。”

“等一下，”Harry抬起头喊住他，“Eggsy在哪里？”

“608房间，Diana·Ferguson醒了，我们觉得让Eggsy去告诉她一些事会更好。”

那位刚刚失去亲人——并且得知自己父亲是一名罪犯——的女孩需要更多的关心和照顾。

Harry点了点头，表示同意，但是十分钟之后他就否定了这个意见。

面对Diana的质疑，Eggsy如实地回答了他会出现在墨西哥城的原因。

一个半月前Arthur递给他们一份资料，美国流入了一批仿真度极高的伪钞，这些伪钞如果大面积流通，对世界货币市场会产生很大的影响，甚至可能导致一些刚刚经济复苏的国家再次垮掉。

他们沿着流通的线索一直追踪到墨西哥，调查出此事中可能有军方或政府的参与。

圆桌骑士需要更进一步的调查。

很快，他们得知有一块存有仿真度接近98%的伪钞信息的芯片准备交易，并将目标锁定在Scott·Ferguson和Nicolas·Zanett二人的身上……

接下来的事情Diana也能猜到，投其所好，Eggsy色诱了目标的女儿，Harry则利用伪装的身份接近了交易目标的妻子。

他们本来打算在双方交易时人赃并获，不料却被Alan·Campomanes捷足先登，在他们大半夜在墨西哥城激战的时候，国际刑警的主管气急败坏地找到了Arthur。

他们正在调查Alan·Campomanes之前总统竞选中的可疑资金动向以及资金来源，Kingsman的行动打乱了他们全盘计划，他们还来不及找到足够的证据，而Alan·Campomanes已经准备逃跑。

幸好最后他们在Diana的项链中找到了真正的伪钞芯片，使Alan·Campomanes伏法。

听完整个过程，坐在病床上的女孩始终表现得十分冷静，Harry想也许她现在需要一个拥抱，需要一个结实的肩膀。

Diana果然抬起手，接着，给了Eggsy一记耳光。

Eggsy被赶出了病房，见到坐在门外的Harry，Eggsy先是一怔，他有点无奈地摸了摸刚才被打的地方，轻轻带上房门才走到Harry身边的位置坐下，手自然地握住对方的。

十指紧扣，掌心的体温互相交融。

传递的并不仅仅是体温。

“有话要和我说？”

Eggsy确实拥有足够的敏锐，而他所表现出的体贴和耐心，足以令Harry愿意向他坦诚任何事。

“她似乎真的很喜欢你。”

“但我告诉她我有伴侣了，并且我会爱他一辈子。”Eggsy说得很自然，就像说“1+1=2”那样理所当然。

Harry眨了眨眼，他大概明白那一记耳光的由来了。

“那她一定很伤心。”

“不，”Eggsy笑着摇了摇头，“她很愤怒。”

“我看到了。”Harry不禁莞尔。

“她猜到了是你。”

“她是一位聪明的女孩。”Harry毫不意外地点头，“我该庆幸自己现在看起来像只有三十多岁吗？”

Eggsy觉得费解：“为什么这么说？”

“如果我的外表是那个快六十岁的老头，她也许会愿意为你付出更多的耐心。”

Harry的脸上仍然微笑着，但Eggsy却感觉到他并不是真的在说笑，不禁开始认真反思。

为什么Harry觉得自己对他的爱跟年龄有关？

是什么让Harry觉得他们的爱会随年龄、外貌的改变而变质？

他不明白，但却开始隐约了解Harry这次找自己对话的原因。

于是，Eggsy非常不赞同地摇头：“哦，不，Harry，正因为 **我早就见过你老去的模样** ，我才会更加珍惜这个过程的一点一滴，那是我本来无法拥有的事物，等到了那个时候，我再告诉你这个过程有多美好。”

Harry觉得没有任何话语比一个吻更适合为这次谈话划上句号。

Eggsy早就远远超过所有人的期望。

 

※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※   ∽   ※ ※ ※

 

次日九点半，Kingsman总部会议室。

当Harry和Eggsy各推开一边会议室的门，Arthur才从公文里抬起头来。

“你们迟到了半小时，所以，我已经用过早餐了。”Roxy带着调侃的笑意望向好友和他的恋人，她抽出另一份公文，“过来坐下再说。”

Eggsy有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，坐到Harry下首的位置。

“可以开始你们的汇报。”

Harry望向Eggsy。

**“Please, Mr.Galahad.”**

Eggsy眼中一亮，扬起嘴唇。

**“Yes, Mr.Galahad.”**

 

 

 

 Fin


End file.
